Konoha's Royal Family
by uchihafangirll
Summary: Sakura's life turned upside down the day the royal family paid a visit in their small town. AU
1. Chapter 1

The Konoha's highly-respected royal family arrived last night in our small town where I lived. And suddenly, The Land of Snow, known for its harsh climate, is now full of tourists. The policemen have gathered all over the place, and other preparations are made to welcome the royal family.

I must admit I have been waiting for this day to come. My friends and I skipped our classes just to take a glimpse of the ever handsome princes of Konoha. Prince Itachi and Prince Sasuke are born geniuses. I heard that Prince Itachi is currently studying in another country to pursue a Politics and International Relations degree. He is spending his semestral break back in Konoha. Prince Sasuke, on the other hand, is still in high school. He is studying in Konoha University which is known for its prestigious reputation.

The Uchihas have ruled the entire country for decades. King Fugaku, a distant cousin of the former king, and Queen Mikoto took over after King Obito and his queen Queen Rin died in a tragic car accident couple of years ago. Their only daughter, Princess Izumi is promised to be the queen and to be married to Prince Itachi.

"Sakura! I'm so excited! It's not everyday you see the royal family!" Ino, my best friend since we were kids, shouted through the enormous crowd.

"I know!"

I never thought that I could feel the sun and its heat in my entire life. We are currently in front of the hotel where the royal family is currently staying. Many journalists and photographers have lined up together with thousands of people waiting to see them.

I am wearing my school uniform with my coat on, and I wished that I could take it off. Oh, by the way, my name is Sakura Haruno. I am on my last year in high school. I grew up in The Land of Snow, a small town in country called Konoha. I live with my parents, Kizashi and Mebuki Haruno. I would like to be a pediatrician someday. And well, everything has changed on the day the royal family paid a visit on our town.

* * *

"IT'S THE QUEEN!" Someone shouted, and everybody went crazy. The policemen is now on high-alert, and they have tightened the security further as the Queen exited the hotel and made its appearance among the crowd.

Queen Mikoto Uchiha is absolutely, effortlessly beautiful. She smiles and waves to the mass of people while waiting for her limousine. She gets into the car, and opens her window to continue smiling until King Fugaku also made an appearance, but instead, he quietly gets into the car beside the queen. And, the limousine took off.

"The king did not even acknowledge the crowd. What a rude old man." Sakura gasped as Ino made her statement.

"Ino! Shh! Everyone can hear you."

"Whatever. I just hope the princes are not like their father."

After a few minutes, the princes have also made their appearance. The crowd went _crazier_. The policemen push back the people trying to make their way through. Ino, hoping to get a better view, cut in and make its way in front pulling Sakura along.

"God, Ino! Be careful!"

"Sak! Look at them! How can they be so attractive like that! Did the King and Queen have magic genes or what?!"

I must say, I agree; they are _perfect_. Prince Itachi makes its way near the crowd, and his personal security guards move into its formation to properly assess the situation. The said prince raises his hand, and instantly, the personal guards have backed off. Well, except for one who whispered something into his ear.

One could have guessed that his guard did not want the prince to get too close to the people. However, Prince Itachi seems to not listen, and extends his hand to reach out to us. Ino shakes his hand firmly. And, I swear I see stars in my best friend's eyes.

His personal security guards interfere after one girl pulls Prince Itachi's hand, and instantly, he is out of sight along with Prince Sasuke.

* * *

"Tch, what are you thinking, brother?" Sasuke talked after Itachi is shoved into the car.

"Little brother, you should show your appreciation to the people who respect and trust the royal family. Always remember that without them, there could be no us."

Their father's face appeared in the screen in front of them.

"Itachi, what did I tell you about getting too close to masses?" Their mother looking apologetic beside their father, placed her hand on his knee to calm him.

"Father.."

"Enough. I don't want this to happen again. Do you understand? You are to be a king, you should act like one." The enraged King's face disappeared, and Itachi can't help but sigh and throw his head back.

The screen made a noise again, and this time, it is the Imperial Minister.

"Your Royal Highness, The King has strictly instructed for you to be escorted back in palace at once."

"Me too?" Sasuke asked, not pleased with the decision of the King.

"I am afraid so, Your Highness." The Imperial Minister paused for a while and said a few reminders.

"All of your schedule for today will be canceled. The King and Queen have an important meeting with an old friend. Prince Sasuke's presence is expected at the throne room tonight upon the King's arrival."

At the sound of his name, Sasuke raised an eyebrow waiting for an explanation.

"And may I ask why should I?"

"It is the King's orders, Your highness."

Before Sasuke can speak further, Itachi cut him off. "Then, may I know who that old friend is."

"It is not my place, sire. Rest assured, the King and Queen will talk to both of you tonight. That will be all. Have a safe trip back to the palace."

* * *

Sakura is on her way back to the secluded Haruno's residence. She is skipping along the road when she noticed a familiar car parked in their driveway. A few other cars are also parked nearby.

 _This is weird. Do we have any visitors? Is it my birthday? No, it can't be it. That car. Oh my God!_ Her eyes widened, and her mouth went agape.

"Mom! Dad?" She yells as she makes a few strides to open their gate. She is shocked to see a few palace guards standing near their door.

She makes her way to the door when the guards bow their heads at her. One of them speaks up. "Your Highness, I am assigned to be your personal security guard from now on. I am honored to serve you."

"W-Wait. What? I think you're making a mistake. This is- how can I be-" Sakura, still confused, looks up to the guard to see if this is a joke set up by one of her friends or something.

One of the guards opens the door, and she removes her shoes before entering.

At the sight of her mother crying, she panics. She runs towards her mom, and asks her what is going on.

"Mom? Why are you crying? Where is Dad?"

"I am so sorry, Sakura. I-We should have told you. And I know it is too late, but please do not hate us. Kizashi and I just want to have our own daughter, and you-"

"Mom, what is going on? You're freaking me out." Her mother's sobs echoed through the living room.

Her eyes search for her dad, instead, she sees the King and Queen sitting in a corner. The Queen smiles at her, and the King stands up to assess her.

"I-uh" Sakura makes a clumsy bow, and that is when she sees her dad standing near the stairs with a sad smile on his face. She asks a questioning look to him, but he just continues to smile at her.

"So, you are Sakura." The King's voice snapped her out of her thoughts, and she faces the King at once.

"I-Your Majesty, h-how- I do not understand."

"Take a seat. There is something you must know."

* * *

The former king, King Obito had one true friend, Sergeant Kakashi Hatake, his personal security guard and advisor. Kakashi had a wife who died after giving birth to a healthy baby girl. He entrusted his daughter to one of his friends while he is away to serve the King and the palace.

One day, a group of men attempted to shoot the King. Kakashi took three bullets for the King. He was in a critical condition. He spent weeks in the hospital, but was not able to make it.

During Kakashi's funeral, King Obito promised his friend to look after his only daughter, that one day, she is to be married to their little boy. He assured Kakashi that she is to be part of the royal family. It was to show appreciation to his ever loyal servant.

Exactly three months after the incident, King Obito and Queen Rin, who was pregnant that time, died in a car accident. A bus collided into the limousine, and the king and queen, along with their baby boy, were pronounced dead on arrival in a nearby hospital.

The second line in throne that time, Prince Fugaku, became the king and came across to the promise made by the former king. He asked a few of his subordinates to find the couple who took care of the daughter of Kakashi, but they already left their former house.

They searched quietly for many years, through the files of birth registrations, hoping to find a certain girl with a surname of Hatake. They went after every girl with that surname, and yet still failed.

Only one small town was not yet searched through out the years, and that was where they found Kizashi Haruno, a close friend of Kakashi Hatake.

* * *

"A-are you saying that was me?" Sakura asked the King after his brief explanation and shifted her eyes to look into her father, begging for him to disagree.

"Yes, you are, dear. Your name is supposed to be Sakura Hatake." Queen Mikoto spoke softly.

"And that is why we are here, Sakura. You are a princess-to-be." King Fugaku confirmed.

With tears now on her eyes, she turned to look into her mother, whose sobs are now louder. She pulled her into a hug.

"Mom..I-I'm not mad. I just-I wish you could have told me. I am hurt actually. But that doesn't mean that I hate you."

Her father chose that opportunity to hug them both, and apologizes repeatedly into his daughter's ear. "I am so sorry, please forgive me and your mother."

He kisses his daughter's forehead, and tells her how lucky they are to have her.

King Fugaku cleared his throat to gain the attention of the little family. "As I have said, you are a princess-to-be. As King Obito had promised, you are to be married to a prince. Our son, Sasuke, has been decided to be your future husband."

"But-Your Majesty, I- I don't think that it is appropriate for my age to get married at such a young age. I am only 18, and I don't think I fit in as a princess."

"Come on, love, you are a princess-to-be, no matter what. That is certain. Do you not like my son? Or do you already have someone?" The queen frowned after hearing a rejection from Sakura.

"N-no, of course not, Your Majesty, I-This is just a lot to take in. And, I need time to decide, and uh I don't know Prince Sasuke that much. I-"

Her mother this time cut in. "Sakura, you are to live in the palace from now on. I actually prepared all your things already. We made that decision for you. You should not worry about us. We love you, and we want the best for you."

"But-how about-"

"School? Someone already took care of it. You are officially enrolled in Konoha University where Sasuke is studying also. Do not worry, child; he will be there to guide you." King Fugaku explained briefly.

"And as far as your concerns on being a princess, I have assigned your personal maids and instructors to look after you. Your room in the palace has already been arranged, and if you want to say goodbye properly to your friends here, you may do so. You can also come back here if you like, all you have to do is tell me." Queen Mikoto added.

"Sakura, you must go now. It is already late. I will explain Ino everything." Her father whispered into her ear.

* * *

Sasuke is seated in his designated chair in the throne room with Itachi quietly pacing across the room.

"Brother, can't you just sit?" Sasuke puts his head on his left hand, and sighs.

"Something is up, I just know." Itachi replies as he continue walking.

One of the maids announced the arrival of the King and Queen. Only then, Itachi stopped and took a seat.

Both of the princes stood as the King and Queen enter the throne room.

"Take a seat, both of you, there is much to tell. Especially to you, Sasuke." Fugaku instructed once he was seated at the center of the room.

As their Father finished explaining, he called Sakura to join them. The said girl shyly enters the room and politely bows her head in acknowledgment to the two princes.

"Sasuke, this is Sakura Haruno, a princess-to-be, and your future wife." The King announces.

Sakura did not dare to look to any of them, but she wonders on what must Prince Sasuke is currently feeling right now. Is he shocked? Or perhaps, disgusted? Will he throw a tantrum and-

"I understand, Father." Sasuke's voice made her eyes focus on him.

"I entrust Sakura to you. She will be going to your class starting tomorrow."

* * *

Sakura meets her personal servant, a woman named Tenten, who guided her way to her room. She will also be the one conducting her lessons to groom her to be the perfect princess.

She is amazed on how big her room is. She has her closet full of gowns made by the top designers of the country. Her own bathroom has a jacuzzi in it. A bed that could fit at least 4 people, a 64 inch television, and the jewelries inside her drawer.

And suddenly, she feels dizzy. She feels that in one night, ugly duckling turned into a beautiful swan. She still can't believe this is happening, and she wishes that Ino can see how extraordinary her room is. That she can share all of this to her mom and dad.

Tenten pulls out of her thoughts when she says something about changing her hairstyle and her choice of clothes from now on.

"Prince Sasuke has arrived!" Abruptly, Tenten bows her head and exits the room quietly.

"Uh-" Sakura, not knowing what to do, bows her head.

"What are you doing?"

"I-uh. Hi. Hehe. " She laughs nervously, and puts her hair behind her ear.

"You shall not bow to me." Sakura now looks into his face which does not convey any emotions as usual. He is extremely handsome; he is also much taller than her. He's _beautiful._ She openly stares at his face, and only when Sasuke's eyebrows raise she realizes what she's doing.

"You are clumsy and too ordinary to be a princess. I hope your servant does not quit." He smirks then and added "Do not be late tomorrow, or you'll walk your way to school."

 _THAT ARROGANT, POMPOUS, JERK OF A PRINCE!_

* * *

Morning comes after, and three maids have helped her in fixing her hair and putting her make up.

"Should I really wear make up in school?"

"This will enhance your natural beauty, milady."

Sakura looks up into the mirror to look at herself in her new school uniform. Tenten has guided her way to the official dining room. The royal family has started eating their breakfast without her; she bows her head, and a servant guides her to the seat beside Sasuke.

She looks down into her utensils, not knowing which one to use out of at least 5 pairs of spoon and fork.

"The ones farthest from the plate." Sasuke murmurs beside her.

She quietly picks them up, and the servant attends to what she would like to eat.

After they finish eating, Sasuke stands up and nods his head slightly to his father.

"Be careful on your way to school." Itachi says as he exits the room. Sakura does the same, and smiles at the Queen. Mikoto's eyes softened and wishes her luck on her first day.

"That Sasuke, I hope he's not giving Sakura a hard time." Itachi speaks once again after both have exited the dining room.

* * *

A/N: Despite the busy schedule, I published another story. I just can't get this out of my head. This is inspired by Goong (Princess Hours), and I am also in love with jinnyskeans's Royal Flush, thus this story.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as Sakura gets in the car, she feels awkward, she keeps on looking everywhere except Sasuke. She does not know how to act around him. _What should I call him now? Is it right for me to address him by his first name?_

Beside her, Sasuke leans his head on his left hand, with a bored expression written on his face. He glances sideways to the girl beside her. He knows eventually that he is to be matched with someone he does not know. That is just how it is to be a prince. However, he is shocked to find out who he is going to marry. _A common girl._

Indeed, she does not possess the gracefulness a princess should have. She is plain, ordinary. But, he must admit, she is pretty. With her expressive emerald eyes and her unique pink hair. And when she emerges from the dining room earlier, with her hair styled in soft curls and little make up, he is indeed captivated by her beauty.

Still, that does not mean that he is in love with her or something. That is just stupid. Appreciating her natural beauty is far from it. He only hopes and prays she is not like those other girls who will cling to him 24/7.

Actually, she seems nervous whenever around him.

"Uh-Your Highness, I-"

"Why must you call me that?" Sakura looks into the proud prince beside her who's already staring at her. She tries to hide her blush and looks away again. "Then, what should I call you? I mean-"

"Sasuke. Just Sasuke." He pauses for a second and continues. "Listen, you should pay attention to your classes. Remember that you are to be my wife. From now on, every move you make will be observed by millions of people. You shall not bring disgrace upon the royal family."

Expecting her to cry, Sasuke is shocked to see her smiling at him. Though the smile did not reach her eyes.

"I just hope that we get along, Prince Sasuke." Sasuke rolls his eyes at the sound of his title. _Does this girl ever listen?_

They spend the remaining time in silence. Sakura looks through the window; it is her first time out of town. She gazes at the tallest buildings and observes the people passing by. She remembers Ino: their plans on going to college in the city. Now, everything has definitely changed. She does not know if Ino already knows where her best friend is, why is she not in school today. Well, it turned out her best friend is promised to be married to a prince a long time ago. And Sakura does not know if she will be killed because she did not tell her immediately, or because she is going to marry _the_ _Prince Sasuke_.

As soon as she catches a glimpse of her new school, she feels nervous and conscious. She starts to worry that she will most likely be alone, and that maybe people will judge her. That maybe she does not fit at all.

A guard opens the car door for her, and she is beyond amazed on how big Konoha University is. _I wonder if they have this huge library with all the biology books that I dream about._

The students, used to having the Prince Sasuke around, have gathered in the main building staring at the girl beside him with their guards. Sakura, oblivious to the situation, keeps on gazing at the magnificent halls of the university.

"Who is that?"

"Is she a relative or something of the royal family?"

"Awful color"

Murmurs have subsided when Sasuke stops walking. Only then, the crowd has dissipated. Sakura gives him a questioning look which he chooses to ignore. Sakura continues to follow him until they reach their classroom.

A woman wearing square glasses (which Sakura can only guess) in her early 50s meets her and Sasuke in the hall way. She introduces herself as Professor Konan. She leads them inside the room.

The said professor clears her throat. "May I have your attention please. This is Sakura Haruno, she will be your classmate from now on."

Feeling all eyes on her, she speaks up. "Hello, everyone." Sakura smiles bashfully.

"Sakura dear, you may be seated next to your future husband." Konan whispers and winks at her. Sakura just smiles awkwardly to avoid further mortification.

She sits to the empty seat beside Sasuke who looks bored as usual. All the while, she feels that she still has the full attention of her new classmates. Apparently, _no one_ dares to sit beside the Prince. It is the first time someone is assigned to be seated next to him.

During break, Sasuke stands up to leave the room. Sakura, who panics, pulls his uniform. "Where are you going?" She anxiously asks. Sasuke looks down to her hand holding his coat. Realizing what she's done, she quickly releases him and apologizes. He leaves without saying a word.

Sakura, who is now completely alone, tries to engage in conversation with her classmates. She pulls a chair beside her two female classmates. "Uhm, hi." She greets them. One of those is Hinata Hyuuga, the heiress of the biggest corporation in the city. The other one is well.. Princess Temari of Sunagakure. Once she realizes who she is talking to, Sakura bows her head and apologizes to her.

"Your Highness, I-I apologize-"

"Why are you apologizing? Well, look at that, you're glowing. No wonder guys of our class keep on staring at you." Sakura turns pink and turns to look around where she meets the eyes of Prince Gaara; Sakura blushes even harder.

She notices how extraordinary her class has been. It has been composed of royalty, sons and daughters of politicians and businessmen; she completely feels out of place.

 _I wish Ino is here; she has this way to people._

When Gaara chooses to sit next to her, Temari winks to her brother leaving the two alone and dragging the poor Hinata across the room. He clears his throat and extends his hand to Sakura.

"Hi,I'm Ga-"

"I know who you are, Your Highness." Sakura smiles at the kindness shown to her by the prince.

"Please call me Gaara." Sakura shakes his hand firmly. Gaara offers her food which she willingly accepts. He also asks her to come with him sometime so that he can show her around the campus. She also asks if Konoha University has this huge library full of medical books, and he even offers to accompany her there which makes her smile the brightest.

"So, why choose Konoha University? It's too far in Sunagakure." Sakura asks as she eats her bread.

"It is the only university our father approves of." He explains briefly, which Sakura in return, nods in understanding.

The ring bells, and immediately the students settle down to their proper seats.

* * *

Once Sasuke and Sakura are seated inside the limousine, Sasuke gives her a cold stare. _Great, what did she do this time_

"Instead of flirting with other prince, you should focus more on important things." Sasuke tells her on the way back to palace.

"Excuse me?" Not understanding what he is saying, she faces him properly this time.

"Hn. You heard me. I did not take you to be that kind of girl. It's a shame a great servant of the palace had a daughter like you." His voice cold, hard. He gives her a once-over, a pure disgust clearly written on his face.

She does not respond; she clearly knows what he is insinuating. She tries not to cry and avoids him completely. Once they arrive, she does not wait for the guard to open her door; she runs to her room and refuses to talk to anyone.

Tenten knocks on her room for the fifth time, but she still does not come out of her room. Inside, she cries and pours her heart out. She surrounds herself with her huge blanket and makes herself comfortable on the bed. She picks up her cellphone and dials Ino's number.

When Ino sees the name of her caller, she rolls her eyes. She picks it up after the third ring, unable to resist her friend. "No, you are not forgiven Sakura Fucking Haruno!"

Ino does not know what to expect from Sakura after having Sakura's father explained everything to her this morning when she came to pick her up. But, she definitely did not expect to hear a sob coming from the other end of the line. "Wait, are you crying? Sak, what happened?"

When her said best friend speaks, her voice hoarse due to non stop crying. "I want to go home. I don't think I can do this."

Ino tries her best to calm her down. "Shh. Tell me everything. I am here."

"I miss you and mom and dad and I don't know what to do anymore. I feel out of place like- I'm not supposed to be here!" She pauses for a while to wipe her tears. "I cannot stand this place! They make me wear these expensive gowns, and they also teach me ridiculous history lessons. I'm not supposed to run or wear my favorite pajamas that you gave to me last year. It is suffocating! And that Sasuke, that mean, cold, jerk! Me and him, I feel it, it will just _never_ work for us!"

She tries to catch her breath after her mini speech. "I am alone, Ino. Being a princess- it is not for me." She sighs and lies down on her bed.

Before Ino can respond, Tenten announces the arrival of Queen Mikoto. Sakura hastily ends her phone call and sits up straight. She sends a quick text message to Ino saying she will call again later.

She bows her head politely when the Queen enters her bedroom. Queen Mikoto examines her future daughter-in-law. Tear-stained cheeks, red eyes, messy hair. Queen Mikoto sits down on the bed, wiping the tears on Sakura's face.

To say that she is surprised is an understatement. Sakura assumes that the Queen will most likely scold her for being such a brat. However, when she gazes into the Queen's eyes, she sees how the Queen's eyes are softened. _She is not angry. Thank God._

"Sakura, my dear, what is the matter?" The Queen proceeds to fix her hair like what mothers normally do with their daughters. When Sakura opens her mouth, the Queen beats her to it. "Oh don't answer. It's my son, right?"

The Queen smiles sadly. "I know that Sasuke is difficult to deal with. He may be arrogant, selfish even. Nonetheless, if you really get to know him, you will see how pure his heart is. I am not saying this just because I am his mother. I am saying this because I know him. All I ask, Sakura, is that please forgive him. I know that one day, he will also open his heart to you. You're such a sweet, beautiful girl afterall. I wouldn't be surprise if Sasuke falls in love with you." The Queen giggles and hugs her.

Sakura returns the hug; the Queen draws circles on her back to calm her down. Sakura, unable to contain herself anymore, breaks down into the Queen's embrace. "Do not weep, my child, everything is going to be okay. I am here."

* * *

When Sasuke goes back to his room, he sees his brother sitting comfortably on a chair beside his bed. He rolls his eyes and tries to avoid him completely.

"How's school, little brother?" Itachi asks when Sasuke chooses to ignore him and takes off his school uniform. When he still does not respond, Itachi stands up to face him. "I'm afraid I ask you a question, Sasuke."

Sasuke lets out a long sigh of defeat and sits on the chair where Itachi was seated a minute ago. "Fine." He says when Itachi continues to look at him expectantly.

"I believe it's not fine when your fiancee locks herself on her room and refuses to go out. So Sasuke, let me rephrase, what did you do this time?" Itachi asks impatiently. Sasuke does not try to hide the fact that he is annoyed by the questions his brother keeps on asking him.

"She is being annoying. That's why." Sasuke answers with a deep scowl now on his face. Sasuke does not intend to hurt her. He does not know that she will react like that. Although, he admits he may have gone overboard _a little bit._ He only intends to tease her for his own little fun, but he has no clue what possessed him to say things like that to her.

Itachi, not impressed by his brother's behavior, crosses his arms and nags him. "Is that your reason? Are you really going to be difficult? She does not deserve this, and you know it. I remember Father asking you to take care of her. Apologize, Sasuke, before she realizes you are a lost cause."

Itachi exits the room, leaving Sasuke alone with his thoughts plaguing his mind.

* * *

Queen Mikoto and Sakura walk alongside as they reach the dining room. Sakura is now dressed in a knee-length, green dress. It is delicate and lacy, matching the diamond necklace on her neck. Her short hair is styled in loose curls; she looks _stunning_ , like a princess.

When Sakura sits beside Sasuke on the dining table, Itachi notices how Sakura flinches when her hand brushes Sasuke's accidentally. The tension between the two hanging into the thin air. Sakura awkwardly apologizes while Sasuke, devoid of any emotion, continues to eat as if nothing happened in the first place.

"Sasuke, Sakura, your engagement party is coming soon. A week to be exact." King Fugaku announces while they eat.

Confused, Sasuke asks "I thought we are not going to get married anytime soon."

"Though it may be the case, the engagement party will be open to the press, introducing Sakura as part of the royal family from now on." Fugaku explains.

When the dinner is over, the Queen leads Sasuke and Sakura to the dance hall. She said about meeting someone important. When they reach their destination, a woman, dressed in a traditional dress with her blond hair styled in pigtails, greets the Queen.

The Queen smiles in respond. "Sasuke, Sakura, this is Tsunade Senju, she will be your dance instructor for your engagement party next week."

"Dance Instructor?" Sasuke raises an eyebrow after hearing the word _dance_.

"Well, yes, my prince, it is expected for the engaged couple to perform a waltz." Mikoto tries to suppress her laugh on the _cute reactions_ she is getting from her son. Before she exits the room, she wishes both Sasuke and Sakura a good luck.

"Shall we? Your highness." Tsunade asks once the Queen is out of sight.

* * *

For the fifth time that night, Sakura steps on Sasuke's foot. He hisses at the pain her high-heeled shoe brought upon his poor right toe. Sakura apologizes again,but seeing a distressed look on her face makes his mood a little better.

"Hn. Inept" Sasuke whispers right into her ear. A cute scowl appears on her pretty face, and Sasuke's cocky smirk does not help at all with the frustration building inside her.

The main reason Sakura fails to concentrate is the fact that Sasuke is _far too close_ to her. She can feel his chest moving as he steadily breathes, his arm encircling her waist, his hand linked to hers. She can feel the blush on her face at their close proximity.

Tsunade gives further instructions as he spins her around the dance floor. Sakura keeps on averting her eyes afraid that Sasuke might know what is currently going on her mind.

"Milady, you shall not bow your head while dancing." Tsunade reminds her constantly during their rehearsal. Sasuke gives her a questioning look once she faces him. She laughs nervously and listens to the sound of music hoping that it will keep her _strange_ thoughts locked away.

* * *

The news of the upcoming engagement party of the young Prince Sasuke is spread all throughout the country. Invitations are sent to the noblemen, powerful businessmen and celebrities, heads of the state, and relatives of the royal family.

A day before the said event, Sasuke and Sakura did not come to class. Sakura goes back to the Land of Snow to personally invite her parents and Ino to come to her engagement party. Sasuke, on the other hand, spends his day fitting different types of suit and tie, attending a press conference, and listening to his brother's reminders.

"Have you bought a gift?" Itachi asks him after the series of interviews, while they walk to the parking lot. "What gift?" Sasuke frowns. Itachi, unable to contain his disappointment, shakes his head and tells his brother that he really is a lost cause.

Itachi asks the chauffeur to stop in front of the jewelry shop. When he gets out of the car, Sasuke follows him quietly, trying to decipher Itachi's actions.

Once inside the store, Itachi asks him to choose. Still not able to understand, Sasuke picks a random necklace. "Is this for Izumi?" Sasuke finally asks.

"Do you not think it is only appropriate to buy a present for Sakura?" _Ah, that's what it is. He could have just said so._ Sasuke rolls his eyes at Itachi's statement. When he hears Itachi sighs, he already knows another lecture is coming up.

Before he can even say a word, Sasuke is already on his way to exit the store. "Fine, I will buy her a gift. Happy?" Sasuke returns to the car before he can see Itachi's reaction.

* * *

Sakura, who anxiously waits for her big reveal, takes a peek outside the room where she is currently staying. She paces back and forth, unable to shake her nerves. _Oh My God! What if I make a fool of myself? What if I trip on the stairs or something? There are a lot of people outside and I just ugh_

Before she can further dwell into her worries, Tenten tells her it is her time to go.

As the maids guide her way to the backstage, she can hear the voice of the King making his speech to the crowd.

For a minute, she considers running away. She can feel her heart drumming in her chest. She doubts if she can really face this honorable guests; this time her life will completely change. _There is no going back._ She thinks of her parents waiting for her beyond the curtains separating her and the world. _I can do this. They will be here. They will be here._

"May I introduce to you, Miss Sakura Haruno." A loud applause is heard throughout the ballroom, and the curtains have opened up to reveal her in a white dress that brushed the floor, and her hair styled in a side-swept curls; she is _breathtaking_.

Sasuke, who is wearing a black and white suit, stares in awe at the girl who smiles at the crowd. After making sure he is back in his stoic self,he guides her on her way down to the stairs, offering his hand. At the sound of music, a spotlight is given to the couple. Sasuke leads her on the dance floor, holds out his hand to invite her to dance.

As they position themselves, Sakura notices how Sasuke's hand grips hers more tightly this time. She looks straight into his eyes and finds herself lost in how deep he conceals his emotions very well. They start to dance the waltz with Sakura focusing on Sasuke's face this time.

The couple dance their way to the sound of the orchestra. Not once does Sakura make a mistake. From the outside perspective, one can see how in love they are, locked in their own little world. It seems they can't take their eyes off each other.

As he spins her around, the crowd has remained silent, completely struck by the couple's dance movements. Sakura gracefully finds her way back to Sasuke, and he spins her again and suddenly pushes her down in a dip. Cheers and applause echoes through the hall, but Sasuke did not leave his eyes on Sakura's as he helps her get up from the previous dance position.

They make a courtesy bow, and all of a sudden, Sasuke brushes a lock of her hair away from her face and kisses her cheek. With Sakura still frozen in shock, he brings out a red velvet box that contains a necklace with a crown as a pendant and proceeds to put it on her.

"Smile. You look beautiful tonight." Sasuke whispers as he finishes securing the lock of the necklace.

* * *

A/N: Happy Birthday to poor old me who turns 20 today


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke, with his left arm around Sakura's tiny waist, converses with the guests. Sakura smiles uncomfortably when he pulls her even closer. The feeling of his lips on her right cheek still lingering; the way he gazes at her all throughout the night; the way he treats her like a princess, it seems like this Sasuke who smiles at the guests is _possessed_. It's like he is a totally different person. Far, far different from the _Grumpy Sasuke_ , as she may call his change of behavior now.

This _Sweet Sasuke_ , she likes it better. When Sasuke tucks away a lock of her hair and slowly brings his face closer; her eyes widened. At first, she thought he was going to kiss her on the lips. And stupid, stupid her was actually _anticipating_ for it. But then, she felt pressure on her right cheek which lasts for a few seconds. Well, she was _quite_ disappointed. However, it didn't fail to make her heart race. She wondered if he heard how fast her heartbeat was. His lips are actually soft; she swore her cheeks turned red.

Even so, Sasuke did not fail to surprise her even more. She was still processing what happened when she felt him move behind her back. Only then, she noticed the necklace placed on her neck. It was a silver one, with her name engraved on the crown pendant. When she heard him speak, she took notice of the crowd silently watching them. She saw Ino wink at her, and her parents who were smiling at her. A series of flash that almost blinded her occurred and the press started to push their way to the center stage.

Now here they are, answering ridiculous questions about how _Sasuke fell in love with her_ ; it takes her self-control not to roll her eyes. Never mind, Sasuke can handle them anyways.

"So, Prince Sasuke, when can we expect for you two to tie the knot?" A female reporter asks

"I believe we are still too young to get married. As of now, we enjoy each other's company." Sasuke politely answers. Sakura nearly scoffed at that.

A male photographer this time asks. "Can you please pose in the camera?" After taking pictures, the palace guards interrupt them and inform them that it is time for the couple to go back to the palace.

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura are escorted by the guards as they exit the ballroom. Once inside their limousine, Sakura avoids his eyes out of embarrassment.

"Sa-Sasuke. I-I thank you uh for the gift yes uh I really appreciate it. It-It is beautiful." Sakura mentally scolds herself for being inarticulate. Sasuke, in return, smirks and inclines his head to face her. "Don't thank me. You'll pay for it."

Sakura, confused, asks him. "Pay? I have no money and-" Expecting for her to rant, Sasuke holds up his hand to silent her right away. "Tch, just shut up and take it. You're _annoying._ "

Annoying? I am annoying? How dare he? A few minutes ago, he is being so nice to her, then now he is back to his mean, rude, oh I am perfect self. She prefers the Sweet Sasuke way, way, way over than this current Grumpy Sasuke.

She does not realize she says it out loud when Sasuke raises an eyebrow at her. "Grumpy? Mean and rude?"

"Didn't I say sweet?" She tries to take her words back, but seemingly, the glare she receives says he does not appreciate being called _sweet_ either. Actually he'd rather be called as grumpy than sweet. Thank you very much.

He exhales heavily and ignores her completely by looking outside the window.

* * *

Sasuke,with a trailing Sakura behind him, brushes past Itachi as he walks along the corridor. Itachi gives her a questioning look afterwards.

Once Sasuke turns left, Itachi asks her to follow him instead.

"So, will you tell me what your fight is all about this time." Itachi asks once they are seated on a bench in the hallway. "I'd rather ask you. You seem to be the mature one in your, well, _relationship_." He calls out to one of the maids and asks for a tea.

"I-uhm. I may have said something about him being grumpy and mean." Sakura says. "And that I prefer the Sweet Sasuke than the Grumpy one." She elaborates when Itachi only continues to stare at her.

Nearly spitting out his tea, Itachi chuckles and later on, laughs out loud. "No wonder he acts that way." He says once he has calmed down. "I thought that your relationship with him has improved since he kisses you in public. Only a few hours ago, if I may add. The Sasuke I know will _never_ do that." He pauses for a second to sip on his tea. From the corner of his eyes, he sees her fighting back a blush that threatens to appear on her face. "You are one clueless girl, but I am impressed someone can affect my little brother that much."

"I- I do not understand." She frowns and looks up to Itachi who sighs in response. "Just give him space for now. And, do not call him sweet ever again." He tells her as he finishes his tea.

* * *

As soon as Sakura gets in her room, she immediately calls Ino.

"Hello, Your Highness. Nice party you got there." Sakura can hear the sound of the cars honking, giving her the idea that she is still on her way back to The Land of Snow.

"Thank you for coming tonight. I regret that we haven't had an alone time." She ignores her best friend's earlier remark.

"Never mind that. So.. you said that Prince Sasuke is mean, jerk, and that it will never work out for the two of you. Well, can I just say that he's _so sexy_ in his suit, and that you two get along _pretty damn well."_ Ino teasingly says. When Sakura does not respond for a minute, she makes another comment. "You there? Forehead, stop caressing your cheek. I can see your face turning red just like a tomato."

Abruptly, Sakura places her hand on her lap, embarrassed to be caught by her best friend. Apparently, Ino knows her way _too well_. "I-It's not what you think." Before she can further explain, Ino stops her by making another silly comment. "What? Do you still think of him as the mean, cold bastard you mentioned a week ago? Come on, explain to me. By having those warm feeling in your chest right now, does it mean you hate him? Might as well shove that necklace back on his face." Sarcasm evident on her voice.

When Sakura remains silent, Ino sighs dramatically. "Look, why did you call me? I am a hundred percent sure it is not because you wanted to thank me for coming in your _extravagant_ engagement party."

"Uhm you're right. I am so confused, Ino. I don't know how to act around him. You do not understand, he might have acted so kind and gentle earlier, he is now back to his cool, detached self. And yes, exactly, these feelings of mine not helping either." Sakura concludes after trying hard to explain the situation.

"I cannot answer for him. Why don't you ask Prince Charming instead. I know; you're afraid that he was just acting out earlier. For the short time you have stayed in the palace, he is the one you have been with most of the time. It is normal whatever you're feeling right now. Ask him, if he truly was just under false pretences, you certainly don't want to get attached. And yeah, better throw back that necklace to his handsome face." Ino finishes, hoping that it can help Sakura clear her thoughts.

* * *

As the _newly engaged_ couple ride the limousine on their way to school, Sasuke who completely ignores a certain pink-haired girl, is startled to feel something heavy against his right shoulder. It appears that the _annoying girl_ fell asleep and made herself comfortable using his shoulder as her pillow.

He is surprised to find it _amusing_. She must have been exhausted the night prior. He studies her face, and for a second, he envies her for having an extra hour of sleep. He adjusts his earlier position to make sure that he does not disturb her. He also notices that she is wearing his gift, and a feeling very foreign to him has made its way to his chest. He ignores it and tries to get some sleep as well.

Exactly 45 minutes after, Prince Sasuke's main personal guard Naruto Uzumaki opens his side of the door, only to see the royal couple asleep, snuggling up to each other. He contemplates on what to do next, not liking the idea of having to wake them up seeing how they enjoy each other's company. _And also waking up Prince Sasuke means death...not to mention having caught them in that position.._

However, it seems that Naruto does not have to. A few photographers have taken that as an opportunity to capture series of shots on the couple that stirs them awake. Naruto immediately shuts the door and commands the guards to stop them right away.

For a minute, neither dares to move. Sakura stares right into Sasuke's with a wide-eyed expression; Sasuke mirroring the same reaction. Sakura is the one who recovered first; she removes herself from Sasuke and fixes her now disheveled hair.

"I-uh. Sorry, I didn't notice I fell asleep. It won't happen again." She tucks a strand of her hair behind her ear, another _annoying_ habit of her when she is nervous or embarrassed, Sasuke notes.

He chooses not to respond; he quietly gets out of the car once the photographers are out of sight.

* * *

A few of their classmates have congratulated them on their way to the classroom. Gaara purposely intercepts the couple to properly give his best wishes to the couple.

"Congratulations on your engagement. My siblings and I were not able to make it, and I apologize also in their behalf." By now, they have gained quite the attention. Gaara holds out his hand in Sasuke's direction.

Sasuke firmly shakes his hand. "Thank you. I hope that the bilateral relations between Konoha and Sunagakure will build the trust and confidence of the countrymen to our leadership. I might have to work with you someday."

"I look forward to it, Prince Sasuke." Gaara who now looks into Sakura's direction smiles. "I hope that someday I can find such a beautiful lady like Miss Sakura here to be my wife." Sakura, much to her surprise by Gaara's compliment, averts her eyes.

"I am sure you will." Sasuke says, holds Sakura's hand and drags her away. Gaara, just like everyone, only stares at the couple who walk away unexpectedly.

* * *

"Sasuke?" Sakura questions when she can no longer keep up on his long strides. She can see his mouth turned into a straight line. He furrows his brows, and glares at her.

When they are completely alone aside from the palace guards surrounding them, he stops and releases his hold on her. _Really, Sasuke has this mood swings. He is such a drama queen._ They are now in the garden of the university. She looks around, but can not let herself to enjoy the view with the _Grumpy Sasuke_ with her.

"Leave us!" He orders. Naruto opens his mouth to reason out, but the dangerous look Sasuke gives him told him otherwise. Instantly, the guards have backed away.

"What is the matter?" Sakura maintains a safe distance to him, but can't help to voice out her concern. He glowers at her. "Have I not tell you to act properly? I thought I made myself clear last time. It is a mistake to agree on this engagement after all."

"Wha- What are you talking about, Sasuke?" And suddenly, his voice low, menacing. "Do not play stupid to me."

Sakura lets out a frustrating growl. Her cheeks flushing, and all of a sudden, she is angry too. "What is your problem? Why do you act this way? I cannot understand you! One time, you get really sweet, then the next here you are, getting mad for no reason. You-you act like a girl currently on her period! You conceited, _hot_ jerk of a prince!" Before she can comprehend what she has just said, Sasuke's earlier scowl turned into a wide-eyed expression, and then to an expressionless one.

Truly mortified, she shouts at him. "Ugh! You really frustrate me!" She tries to flee from the scene only to find out that the palace guards are not far away enough not to hear their ugly fight. _From all the yelling, one can never guess who else heard them._ Not caring that they might have heard them, she walks past them.

"Please do not follow me." She mutters on her way. Naruto tries to reason out only to fail once again when Sakura says please once again.

Naruto breathes slowly. _Both of them are so hopeless. If I can just look at Prince Sasuke right now, well, never mind, I am sure he's smirking right now. That egoistic bastard._

* * *

Sasuke returns to the waiting limousine right outside the main building of Konoha University. He tries to hide the fact that it bothers him when Sakura chooses not to show up in class today.

Naruto, with a worried face on his face, knocks on his window. Sasuke opens his window and gives him a bored look. "Your Highness, there is a slight problem." When Sasuke only chooses to stare at him, Naruto continues. "Milady. We cannot find her."

"Tch, what are you doing?" Irritation written on the handsome prince's face.

"Milady wishes to be alone, and-" Sasuke heard enough, tries his best to calm himself down, and interrupts Naruto altogether. "So what did you do? You did not follow her? At all?"

Naruto chooses not to respond, confirming Sasuke's suspicion. Sasuke exhales through his nose; he brings out his cellphone only to remember he does not have her number.

"Have you searched throughout the school?" Sasuke asks. An immediate yes is heard from Naruto. Sasuke thinks for a second on where she might be. He gets out of the car once he seems to have found a solution.

"Contact her parents and her blond friend. Confirm if she may have gone back to the Land of Snow. Do not stop until you find her." Sasuke gives his instructions before going back to the classroom.

He instantly spots the person who might know where Sakura is. Hinata Hyuuga. When she notices Sasuke, she bows down her head and tries to walk past him. "Hyuuga."

A quiet yes comes out from the shy girl. Even before Sasuke can ask, Hinata rambles. "Please! I do not know where Sakura is! I- I cannot tell you!"

He intimidates her. _Good._ "Fine. Do not tell me. Can I just ask for her cellphone number instead." The said girl considers for a moment, but eventually shakes her head no. He thought so.

"Since you are from Konoha.. and I am technically a Prince. Now, I ask you where-" Hinata, who panics, shoves her cellphone instead into Sasuke's hands.

He uses the shy girl's phone to call the _annoying_ girl. Not surprisingly, she picks it up right away. "Hinata! Just like you suggested, it is really amazing here in this amusement park! A little girl has actually recognized me but-"

"What do you think you're doing, you stubborn woman?" Expecting a quiet feminine voice, Sakura is dumbstruck to hear a very familiar low voice.

Not waiting for her respond, Sasuke sighs both in relief and in exasperation. "Stay there. I am coming to get you. You understand?" He quickly ends the call. Before he gives back the phone, he saves Sakura's number into his, and exits the room. Hinata is left alone in the room still processing what just happened.

* * *

The chauffeur maneuvers its way to Konoha Amusement Park as quickly as possible. As soon as they get there, Sasuke, along with the palace guards, makes it way to the ferris wheel where Sakura said she is currently.

Sasuke immediately notices her pink hair that stands out from the crowd. Not only that, but an old man who he recognizes to be drunk is conversing with Sakura. He makes his presence known, and Sakura turns around to face him.

"Ah! You Uchiha! You, along with the stupid royal family, should go away! Your family is destroying Konoha!" The old man says pointing a finger at Sasuke. The man picks up tiny rocks from the ground and proceeds to throw it at the couple.

Sasuke shoves Sakura into his back in an instant. The palace guards take an immediate action, and protect the couple from the man. However, one stone has passed through resulting for Sasuke to be hit in the right corner of his forehead.

Not a minute has passed through, Naruto disarms the said man, and stops him from moving any further, with the said man's face shoved into the ground and his hands tied up.

A warm liquid has make its way down to Sasuke's face. A little girl from the crowd has noticed the blood and offers her handkerchief to the prince. "Your Highness." She makes an adorable bow, and squeals running back to her mother when Sasuke accepts it and mutters a quiet thank you.

When Sakura comes back to her senses, she turns Sasuke to face her and notices the blood coming out from the wound. She snatches the handkerchief from his hand, and proceeds to use it to stop the bleeding. She gently wipes the blood on his face, and applies pressure on the wound. He hisses in pain, but with his attention now back on her face, he becomes aware of the tears that escaped her eyes.

* * *

The Queen waits anxiously for her son and Sakura to arrive. Itachi places his hand on her shoulder to calm her down. It is already 9 in the evening, and they are supposed to arrive back in the palace three hours prior.

When the familiar limousine comes into view, she sighs in relief. Though, it does not ease her worries at all when Sasuke comes out of the car with a handkerchief placed on his forehead, and Sakura who looks awfully terrified.

"What happened, my son?" She looks back and forth to the couple to find some answers. Up close, she sees the blood coming out from Sasuke's forehead. She gasps loudly, and ushers him inside the palace. Itachi follows them, concerned.

Sakura just stands there, frozen, and watches them go.

On their way, they come across King Fugaku. Alarmed at the sight of his youngest son injured, he casts an eye over Sasuke's personal guard, Naruto Uzumaki, waiting for an explanation.

Naruto bows in return. "I apologize, Your Majesty. There is a drunk man-" The King harshly interrupts him. "What I wanted to know is how you let this happen. I have high expectations from you, Uzumaki."

Naruto apologizes again, but the King has made its decision. "You, along with the other guards assigned to Sasuke and Sakura, leave the palace at once! If you cannot certain his safety, I have no use of you anymore."

Sasuke opens his mouth to reason out. "Father, it's not-" King Fugaku, however, can not be swayed. Sasuke, unable to do anything, watches as Naruto bows his head once more, and walks away.

The King turns to the Queen. "Where is Sakura? Is she harmed in any way?"

"She is not. Though, it may seem she is quite shaken by what happened." The Queen softly reassures the King. Satisfied by what he has heard, he assesses the injury sustained by his son. "Go to your room, Sasuke. A nurse will be sent there. I will also ask someone to bring your dinner there."

* * *

While waiting for the nurse to come by, Sasuke turns on his television to distract himself from earlier events. But to his further annoyance, the picture taken by the photographers earlier this morning has made its way into the headline of the news.

"The newly engaged royal couple can't seem to stay away from each other! Literally!" The brunette reporter announces happily. _Hn, so much for distraction._

He hears the sound of the door clicks. At first, he thought it to be the nurse, but the way the said person just makes his way to his room says otherwise. It will be suicide if a nurse does that, barging into his room without any permission. Well, if that is the nurse.

Finding his conclusion, he calls out to the said person who has the habit on crashing his room. "Brother, I don't want to talk about it."

When he hears nothing in reply, he stands up from his comfortable couch and checks up on what Itachi has been up to. However, no signs of his brother can be traced across his room, instead, a certain pink-haired girl who hasn't changed yet in her school uniform stands there awkwardly.

On the sight of him, Sakura runs into Sasuke's arms without a second thought. She throws herself at him and puts her arms around his shoulders. Her face now pressed right into the pit of his neck, she apologizes over and over again. A second later, Sasuke feels the hot tears tickle his neck.

"I'm sorry. I-I'll never leave again. Because of me..This is all my fault." She murmurs.

Sasuke stiffens at first, but when he recovers, he slowly encircles his arms around her waist to steady her. "Why are you crying?" He says a minute after.

She sniffs and cries all over again. "Because.. it weren't for me..you-you wouldn't be hurt."

The couple does not notice the other presence in the room. "I wouldn't want to interrupt, little brother, but your wound needs to be patched up right away." At the sound of Itachi's voice, Sakura disentangles herself from Sasuke, embarrassed to be caught in their previous position.

Only then, she notices that the entire royal family has been watching them the entire time, making her face turn red. The Queen tries to stop the giggle escaping her lips, and Sasuke scowls at Itachi's teasing reaction.

* * *

A/N: Expect an update of my other story, Divorce Like No Other, first week of November. :) Happy Halloween!


	4. Chapter 4

For the past few weeks, Sasuke and Sakura have been spending _too much_ time with each other. From their tv guestings, press cons, and public appearances, the couple has gained quite the attention of many. Not only that, they go to school together, and with that, Sakura can't help but to feel comfortable to Sasuke. She will now talk more often around him in contrast with her shy and discreet behavior weeks ago. Now and then, she will even bother him with her questions about the palace (which Sasuke sometimes ignore but with her constant whining, it's not a surprise when Sasuke would eventually explain patiently to her).

She learned few things about Sasuke after spending quite some time with him. One thing, he doesn't like sweets that much. She openly expresses her love for chocolates and cakes which earned a frown expression in Sasuke's face.

"What's with girls loving sweets so much?"

"What's with you? You're the only person in this entire planet who does not like chocolates!"

They were in the classroom alone eating their lunch that time, Sakura recalls. She also discovered that time that he extremely likes tomatoes. She observes how every time they eat their lunch, it's either his food has tomatoes in it or tomatoes are the main ingredient for his lunch.

Sasuke seemingly likes to spend his time alone in the gardens of the palace where no one can disturb him. He would lie down in the grass and close his eyes for an hour or two. She, too, would often go to the gardens where she sees him almost everyday there. She doesn't know if he notices her there, but if he does, she assumes he doesn't really mind.

It is a Saturday, and for the first time in 3 weeks, the couple has no business whatsoever to attend to this day. Sakura chooses to roam around the palace to visit the places she was not able to visit yet, while Sasuke chooses to relax and take his time in the swimming pool.

* * *

With nothing left to do on a weekend, Sasuke closes his eyes with his head thrown back on the side of the pool, savoring the moment he can loosen up for a bit. However, his peace did not last when he hears the sound of the door squeaking and the loud sound of the heels coming closer to his direction. He sighs loudly and pretends not to notice her appearance.

After a minute or two, expecting her babbling something ridiculous like she always does, he opens his eyes, and a smirk has found its way to his lips when he sees her there standing anxiously in her knee-length apple green dress, blushing and trying to avoid his gaze.

He lifts himself up out of the swimming pool and proceeds to take a towel from a nearby chair. He slowly approaches Sakura, and if it is possible her cheeks even become redder. He is only a few inches away from her, and since Sasuke is at least a head taller than her, she faces the bare naked chest of the handsome prince.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asks her after a minute when she chooses to keep her head down.

 _The problem is you are shirtless, and the droplets of water trailing down your sinfully, sexy pecs are not helping either!_ She wants to shout at him for teasing her again and again. Hell, he knows what's wrong.

"I-I-.. I'll just come back later. Sorry." She chooses to say instead. Not bothering to hear a reply, she quickly tries to run for it when Sasuke grabs her right wrist.

"Where are you going? You just got here."

Sakura decides to look at his face and sees the playful smirk across his lips.

"Ugh! You! You always embarrass me on purpose!" She tries to hit him once, twice, but Sasuke catches her hands before she can repeat the action.

Sakura doesn't realize not until later their now close proximity. She faces Sasuke once again, but his smirk is gone replaced with a somewhat serious expression on his face. She can't seem to take her eyes off to the man standing in front of her. She doesn't know who leans in until their lips are just a breathe away. With Sasuke looking straight into her eyes with an expression she hasn't seen before, she feels her heart drums in her chest when Naruto interrupts them.

"Your highness-" Naruto instantly shuts up his mouth when he sees the prince and the princess-to-be in a very awkward situation.

Immediately, Sasuke releases Sakura's hands and casts his eyes away. Sakura, on the other hand, with a wide-eyed expression covers her red-blazing cheeks.

Naruto apologizes right away. _Damn, I was given a second chance and probably ruined it._ "Your highness, apologies. I am sorry for interrupting. I will just come back-"

"Ah! No.. Uhm you can stay, I was just leaving." Sakura interrupts him and runs as fast as she can trying to save what little dignity she might still have.

* * *

Her heart racing, she closes the door to her room, ignoring Itachi's questioning look when he sees her running down the hallway.

"OH GOD! Oh My God! What just happened?" She lets out a frustrating whine and throws herself on the bed. "God, it's so embarrassing!"

She does not know how to face Naruto, and especially Sasuke after what happened. It's stupid getting excited and all that. _I mean, Sasuke's a bastard. No, no, no. I can't. I can't be feeling like this._ She shakes her head repeatedly trying to erase the feeling of Sasuke's warm breath fanning her face and the memory of his expressive eyes staring back at her. _I must be imagining things. Am I? Am I starting to like that jerk?_

For a second, she curses Naruto and his timing. Now that he's back as Sasuke's personal assistant (after Sasuke pleads the King to have him back), it's most likely she will see the blonde more often. _God, how can I look at them without feeling humiliated._

Her thoughts are interrupted when Itachi knocks on her door twice. "Sakura? Are you in there?"

Sakura quickly fixes herself in the mirror before letting him inside. "Yes..uhm look I know it's not..I should not be running because it is not what princesses do but-"

"This is not about that. Mother wants to see you. I was about to tell you awhile ago, but you seemed like you're running for your life." A blush make its way to Sakura's cheeks before she can even stop it. "She is in the gardens waiting for you."

Itachi turns his back on her, about to leave when he stops for a while and looks at his sister-in-law to be. "I will not ask, but whatever happened, I am sure my stupid brother has something to do with it. Thanks for putting up with him this long."

* * *

A deadly silence settles down between the two men left in the pool area. Not everyone knows, but the main reason Sasuke asks his Father to take back Naruto is because he considers him as a friend despite their positions. Ever since Sasuke was a kid, he would often see Naruto in the palace along with his father Minato. He could even recall the time when Naruto had no clue about him being a prince and played with him when they were 5 or 6 years old.

"Prince Sasuke.." Naruto breaks the silence when Sasuke sits down in an empty chair and brings his head down to his hands.

"You know I hate it when you call me that. No one can hear you." Sasuke quietly mutters.

"Okay. Fine. Let's cut to the chase. Are you still going to deny that you like her?" Naruto says sitting beside him that resulted in a glare from Sasuke.

Well, okay. Whenever the two of them alone, wherever that is, they act like a normal teenagers who talk casually. With that, Sasuke is thankful. Aside from Itachi, he can act like a human being with Naruto. He is not a prince. He is a normal guy who does what normal people do.

"What? You never took interest on a girl before. You were about to kiss her. Sorry again, by the way." When Sasuke chooses to remain silent, Naruto continues. "She is pretty. She seems kind and understanding. And what? She will be your wife. It will be even good for you to like her."

"That's not it. I-I'm not sure."

"Eh? You're not sure? You like her, bastard. First, you bought a very expensive necklace for her and please do not make the Itachi made me do it excuse. You kissed her in public! What? Did your brother ask you to do that again? And your jealousy with the Sunagakure prince."

Sasuke stares at him with an incredulous look. "Oh please. You just got mad all of a sudden when that prince complimented her. You stormed off like crazy!" Naruto exhales heavily before giving Sasuke a serious look. "Look, I know you're confused as hell right now, but your attitude towards her confuses her too. One day, you act like the knight in shining armor, and the next day you completely ignore her. What's the problem, man? Think of her, you're the only person she can count on. Every single thing in her life is rapidly changing. As her future husband, I think she's your responsibility. All I am saying is don't ignore her again after what happened earlier. Don't be mean or harsh to her. She's alone here, Sasuke. All she got is you."

"You don't understand. I do not-"

"Yeah, you don't really mean to do that. Why not try to talk to her instead? Get to know her, maybe that will clear things up for the both of you."

* * *

Sakura politely bows down her head gracefully when she sees Queen Mikoto seated in one of the swings in the garden. The Queen smiles at her and pats the space beside her taking that as a sign for Sakura to sit beside her.

"Prince Itachi told me you wanted to see me?"

"Yes, my dear. I wanted to know how are you doing. I hope Sasuke is not giving you a hard time."

At the mention of his name, Sakura can't help but to recall how Sasuke treated her during her stay in the palace. There were times wherein he will make fun of her, teasing her, and other stuff like that. Nonetheless, one thing she also learned about Sasuke is that he is kind. Despite him being mean to her at times, her heart has melted on how Sasuke values his family so much. She knows that Sasuke doesn't like the idea of being tied up in the palace, but he respects the King, adores the Queen, and looks up to his older brother.

"He maybe mean to me or sometimes he would tease me, but he is a good man. I mean, he does not look at me like some common girl. He does not make me feel like he's beyond my level. And the entire royal family too, it is hard for me not knowing anybody here at first, but with all of you, especially Sasuke, I feel very welcome."

Mikoto's eyes soften at her words and hugs her. "You're not just beautiful, but you are the perfect girl for my son. Kakashi must be proud of you." When Mikoto lets go, Sakura immediately notices the worried look on the Queen's face.

"Is something wrong, Your Majesty?"

"Sakura.. the reason I wanted to talk to you. It's about your father."

Sakura furrows her eyebrows in thought. "You mean my real father?" Sakura thought that it maybe things about her biological father. Maybe the Queen wants her to know more about him.

"No..It's about Kizashi. He..He was rushed in the hospital an hour ago. He had a stroke."

* * *

Sasuke walks along the hallway to make his way to dining room. He nods his head slightly before taking a seat beside Sakura. He glances to the girl beside him who ignores him completely.

Whenever they are seated in the dining room, Sakura would animatedly talk to the Queen or even to the King. She must still feel embarrassed for what happened earlier, Sasuke thought. He tries to initiate a conversation with her, but his mother gives him a warning look.

Confused, he ignores her mother and talks to her. "Sakura.." But Sakura did not let him finish, and politely excused herself from the table saying she's already finished eating. Hell, he did not see her eat anything from her plate.

His Father exhales loudly and shakes his head. "Is her father okay?" Fugaku asked his wife. "He is not allowed some visitors, and when Sakura called her mother earlier, she said that Kizashi is still in critical condition."

Sasuke then looked to his mother across the table. "What happened to Sakura's father?"

"He had a stroke, my dear. I allowed Sakura to visit him as soon as they allow him visitors. If you like, you can go with her." Mikoto sadly finished.

 _That's why. That's why she's acting that way. Even if she's embarrassed about what happened earlier, she would not avoid practically everyone in the room._

He quietly finished his food and excused himself from the dining room.

As Sasuke passes by her room, he can hear the faint sobs coming from it. He presses down his ear on the door of her room to hear her talking to her mother.

"Mom.. how can it happen? What the doctors tell you?.. Oh God, is he going to be okay?.. When can I see him?.."

Sasuke chooses to give her space for a while.

* * *

Sakura hasn't been eating that much since Saturday afternoon. She is now seated beside Sasuke in their limousine on the way to school. She absent-mindedly gazes outside the windows with her pale face and bloodshot eyes.

Sasuke wants to pull out his hair in frustration. _She makes him worry._ She doesn't get out of her room, she doesn't talk, she refuses to eat. He can hear the soft whimpers coming out of her room each time he passes by. He wants to shake her shoulders to tell her not eating will not help her father. Yet, he decides to remain silent throughout the journey.

During break, Hinata and Temari had asked her what's wrong. She just smiled and assured them that everything is fine. Gaara had noticed it too, but much to Sasuke's surprise, the Prince of Sunagakure decided to ask him instead. "What did you do?" Sasuke only stared at him and scoffed.

When she did not attend her classes in the afternoon, Sasuke resolves to look after her. Asking their guards to just stand by outside the school, he goes room to room around the university. He finds her seated in the isolated stairs which leads to the rooftop. She is crying again with her knees tucked to her chest and her arms around them.

He approaches her carefully, sitting beside her. "Skipping classes again, eh?"

Sakura peers at him and quietly says a "Not now, Sasuke" before standing up and going down the stairs.

Sasuke, without even thinking about it, runs after her and grabs her arm to face him. She looks like a mess, far from the vibrant Sakura he used to have around the palace. This is the first time he sees her like that, sure he had seen her cry, but not like this. She looks like she hasn't slept for a week.

She struggles from his hold, but apparently he's too strong. She sways a little bit after a minute or two, and not for Sasuke's hold on her, she is sure she would collapsed. He is quick to steady her. "Please let me go, Sasuke. Just please."

She gives up eventually and fresh tears run down her face. "Fine.. do what you want. You always get what you want anyways."

Sasuke lifts her chin up carefully to face him. He uses both of his thumbs to wipe her tears.

"Sasuke…"

He closes the distance between them before he can even think about it. If Sakura is confused about her feelings for the man before her, she is now sure. Her first kiss..it's magical..it makes her feel alive. This is the confirmation that she needed. That she is indeed in love with this man. Yes, she has only been staying in the palace for almost two months now, but she is sure. _She is in love with him._

After a few seconds, he chooses to let go. "Sakura.." She buries her face into his chest, and she feels Sasuke's arms encircled her waist afterwards.

Both of them haven't noticed, Gaara, in the end of the hallway, peering silently at the couple.

* * *

A/N: I know I promised to update Divorce Like No Other first, but I just need to write this right now. See you soon, guys. I will be having more time to write after this week. :)

Please don't forget to leave a review.


	5. Chapter 5

Sakura immediately rushed to the hospital after one of her personal maids informed her that her father is now in stable condition. Sasuke insisted to go with her, much to her delight.

It has been two days and eight hours since they shared their first kiss, and Sakura still feels light-headed. Neither insisted to talk about it, but Sasuke seemingly showed more concern towards Sakura than before. He would always remind her to eat and rest, and he would also assure her that the Queen assigned the best doctors for her father.

The palace guards stayed right outside the hospital room prior to Sasuke's command while Sakura barged in the room without bothering to knock. Sasuke followed soon after.

"Daddy!" Sakura exclaimed as she threw her arms around Kizashi who was currently sitting on the bed.

"Careful, dear!" Mebuki warned her after she noticed how Sakura's grip tightened.

Only after a minute or two, the little family did notice Sasuke still standing awkwardly near the door.

With a wide-eyed expression, Mebuki stood up from her seat abruptly, mortified that she hasn't noticed the Prince's appearance. She politely bowed her head in respect. Expecting Sasuke to be mad, she was shocked when Sasuke merely shook his head and proceeded to put a hand on her right shoulder. "You do not need to bow your head. For I will be your son-in-law."

Sakura, still not used to calling Sasuke as her future husband, blushed at the thought and mentally slapped herself for entertaining such ideas at the moment. She quickly focused back her attention to her father who looked at her with concern as if sensing her inner turmoil.

"What did the doctor say?" She inquired to trail off her father. Her mother, instead chose to answer in Kizashi's behalf. "As you can see, your father is still having a hard time trying to talk, but the doctor said that he should drink his prescribed medicines and avoid over-fatigue. He'll be fine, Sak."

With that, Sakura sighed in relief.

As if sensing an opening, Sasuke addressed Mebuki. "Your daughter.." He looked at Sakura for a second. "..refused to eat for days. She even cried like a baby. You can even hear her wailing across the hallways."

Sakura gasped and playfully hit Sasuke in the arm. "Ugh! You really are a jerk!" On the other hand, Mebuki, unacquainted with her daughter and the prince's relationship, was horrified by the scene. "Sakura Haruno! Language!"

Sasuke in turn smirked at her and ignored her all throughout their visit in the hospital. Sasuke repeatedly assured Mebuki not to worry anymore for the Queen has already took care of their hospital bills.

After an hour and a half, Sasuke told Sakura that it is already time for them to go to which Sakura promised her father that she will visit again as soon as she can. She kissed both of her parents' cheeks before heading out of the room with a heavy heart. Sasuke was about to follow when a tug on his sleeve halted him.

"Prince Sasuke.. Thank you. Really." Mebuki smiled at him warmly. "Thank the Queen for us too. And please take care of my daughter. She may be clumsy and somehow dense, but she is kind and compassionate. Please try to understand her. I apologize if she may-"

Sasuke silenced her even before she can continue her apologies. "I'll take care of her. You can count on it."

* * *

With both Prince Itachi and Princess Izumi's nearing graduation in college, Mikoto has voiced out during dinner what are their plans after the next semester. "My son Itachi, I recall you talking to Izumi about your marriage as soon as you both finish your studies. Have you talked to her about it yet?"

"As a matter of fact, we had, Mother. We are both turning 25 next year, and it is actually already late for us to get married. Considering the past, royalties get married at Sasuke's age." Itachi paused for a while to look at his younger brother. "We're planning to have it next year, if possible."

Mikoto gasped in surprise. "And you haven't told us yet? You're staying here for how many weeks now, Itachi. Never mind that, you are to leave on weekend and this is my first time hearing it." She inclined her head to Fugaku asking him if their son mentioned it to him, and when Fugaku shook his head, she turned her attention to Sasuke who also shook his head in response.

"Itachi, tell me, were you planning a secret wedding?" Mikoto questioned her son after a while. And when Itachi did not answer, she rephrased her question. "Are you- Did you two already-"

"Yes, Mother. We decided to get married in Kirigakure. Earlier this year."

Upon hearing that, Fugaku stood up abruptly with a glare thrown towards his eldest son. "What is the meaning of this, Itachi." Itachi, on the other hand, had remained silent on his seat, expecting this kind of reaction from his family. He looked upon the reaction of both his mother and Sasuke, who both completely in shock. Meanwhile, Sakura looked really worried and nervous at the same time.

He sighed. "I can explain, Father." All of the occupants of the dining table looked expectantly at Itachi. "Izumi and I, despite the circumstances, have a strong bond. We decided long time ago to get married in secret in respect to her wishes of having an alone time with me. Unlike my younger brother, I have known since I was little who am I going to marry. What are Izumi's likes and dislikes, her fears and dreams. I hope you understand that I merely granted her wish. We apologize if I kept it as a secret until now. However, Father, Mother, as the prince and princess of Konoha, we know our responsibilities to this country and we still wish to get married in public."

When Fugaku seemed to have calmed down, he took a seat and processed what did his son just reveal. Sakura, not really sensing the tension between the family, congratulated Itachi. "Uhm.. Prince Itachi, I know it's late, but.. Congratulations on your wedding. I can see that you truly love her and value her opinions. Princess Izumi is lucky to have you."

"Thank you, Sakura. I appreciate it."

Suddenly, Fugaku exited the room without a word. And, Mikoto trailed after him, leaving a still surprised Sasuke on his seat.

* * *

Later that night, Itachi chose to take his time on the palace gardens. He was not planning to tell his family about their wedding not until Izumi and him graduated. They planned to tell them together, but seeing how his mother kind of figured out, he had no choice but to tell them. He knew his Father; he wanted a big celebration for their wedding for it will be the time to announce to public of his soon retirement and passing down the throne to him. But having his entire life in the palace, both Itachi and Izumi shared the same sentiments of living a life like a normal person.

He was having a peaceful night when Sasuke showed up and made himself comfortable sitting beside him in one of the swings. Neither spoke for a while, enjoying the silence of the night.

"It's quite unfair, don't you think? For you and Izumi to just get married all of a sudden in secret. I would have felt better if at least you could have told me." Sasuke spoke staring at the stars above them.

Itachi smiled a little at Sasuke's remark. "Instead of saying that, why don't you congratulate me first? After all, Sakura did."

"You're right, brother. You and Izumi aren't like me and Sakura. You grew up together; you treasure her not because she was supposed to be your wife, but because she truly mean something to you. She is not an obligation; she is one of the most important people in your life." Sasuke said still not daring to look at his older brother, afraid that he might laugh at him for telling him these kind of things.

"You know, younger brother, I am much aware that you do not want to get married in the way royalties do. Arranged. You were making hard things for Sakura from the beginning, and I also knew for a fact that slowly, you changed how you treated her. You shall not regret that you not know much about your fiancee; for she will not be the Sakura now, if the palace had found her sooner." Itachi said, carefully looking at Sasuke's reaction.

"What made you decide to marry Princess Izumi?" Sasuke asked his brother.

Itachi smiled. "I love her, Sasuke. We may be arranged from the day we were born, but she truly cares for me. She does not see me as Prince Itachi, the future King of Konoha; Izumi asks about my dreams, my opinions, what makes me happy. She is not just curious about me, she cares, little brother. And I want to marry her not because someone told me to do so. I asked her to marry me because we both know she is the one for me."

"I think you're wrong, Brother." Sasuke said out of the blue catching Itachi's full attention. "I think you're wrong when you said that I regret that I do not know much about Sakura. We have the lifetime to do that. What I truly envy is that Sakura had the time to herself to be free until now. You're right when you said that I was giving her a hard time at first, but not because I reject her to be my wife, it is because I envy her freedom. She does things on her own. She is not afraid to voice out her opinions. She has this way to people..Instead of following the rules inside the palace, it is as if the palace obeys her." Sasuke paused for a while carefully thinking how to proceed.

Itachi shook his head and interrupted Sasuke. "Sakura..she is very much different from Izumi. Sakura runs in the hallways; she wears those over-sized shirts instead of the night gowns made specifically for her; she enjoys talking..too much. She is too vibrant..that sometimes it take a lot of energy just seating beside her. Her personal maid Tenten never dared to scold her for such things neither Mother. But growing up, I saw how Izumi was scolded when once she had a three mistakes in an exam. Her personal maid that time was strict as though she was a puppet..made only for the purpose of copying the actions of the former princesses. In my opinion, Sakura is neither made nor born as a princess. Because she owns the palace. But, Izumi was both. My wife is born and made to be the next queen. And as to escape that life, she asked me to study overseas with her ."

"You and Sakura are still young. She brings great joy to the people in the palace, do you not see? The plain, old, boring palace has come to life when they finally found the missing princess. It has been long eighteen years, Sasuke. And just by having Sakura here in the palace, Mother is overjoyed to have someone who she can relate with. Mother, and even Father, adores your fiancee, little brother." Itachi added and scoffed. "If Sakura wishes for a mountain to be named after her, it is as good as done."

Itachi stood up to leave, but not before having his smirk visible to Sasuke. "Now that you know I'm married, I am quite expecting for a gift. And clear your thoughts, Sasuke. I am glad you talked to me."

* * *

Next fews days were uneventful. And on the weekend, Itachi left Konoha to finish his studies once and for all, leaving Sasuke a note on his bed saying _Maybe next time you get to taste the freedom that you hope for._

Sakura, on the other hand, visits her father regularly in the hospital checking if he needs something. This has resulted for a fewer interactions between Sasuke and Sakura for the week.

The royal family was having dinner as usual, only that now Itachi's seat is vacant. It was a little less tense from the previous nights before. Sasuke spoke suddenly breaking the silence. "Father, Mother, if I may ask, since Sakura and I are also in our last year in high school, could I also enroll in a university in Otogakure?"

Fugaku peered at his youngest son. "What interests you in Otogakure?"

"Oto University offers a degree in both economics and political science that I aim for." Sasuke said in a serious tone. Sakura peered through her bangs to see Sasuke who has worn a somewhat determined look in his face. When Fugaku did not answer, Sasuke quickly added. "Is it because Sakura is staying here?"

"Sasuke!" Fugaku warned him.

"I believe we have to choose what's best for the future of Konoha. Otogakure will give me great opportunities, and as to Sakura, it is best if she stay in Konoha University to get the degree that will best suit her." Sasuke stubbornly said.

"You're asking for at least four years in _that_ village, Sasuke. And to leave your fiancee in such a long time.. Is unthinkable." Fugaku made the decision right away. "And my decision is final, Sasuke." He quickly added once he saw Sasuke opening his mouth to reason out once more.

"I will not suggest this if Konoha University can provide a proper education to its people." Sasuke stood up abruptly from his seat storming off the dining room. Shouts of his Father totally ignored, he made his way to his room locking it.

* * *

To say that she was shocked with the earlier outburst of Sasuke is an understatement. Sakura is now standing right outside his bedroom, ready to knock. She processed what he had said earlier. He wants to leave. He wants to leave _her._

With the past shocking revelation of Itachi, the King and Queen have both confided themselves as to what should be the next thing to do. And as for Sasuke, after that night, he became distant, aloof to her. He was not harsh, but his playful remarks are also gone in an instant. It is as if something is bothering him.

She did not ask him, for she thought that Sasuke was just shocked as well with Itachi's marriage. That maybe he was upset he was not able to get to his brother's wedding, let alone know about it.

However, his earlier remark to the King has what truly bothered him all this time, she realized. Of course, they will not let him..for Prince Itachi and Princess Izumi decided together to pursue their degree together. And well, Kirigakure is one of the Great Five Nations..and as to Otogakure..their King..King Orochimaru just give her the creeps. There is too much crime and corruption in that village.

She wonders if Sasuke was telling the truth about pursuing his degree there. It is expected for King Fugaku to ask him what interests him there. But Sasuke's earlier remark about leaving her here is for the best hurt her more that she could imagine. The Sasuke she knows will not say those unkind words to anyone considering she was just inches away from him. He was... _Insensitive._ It as if she is a heavy burden he could not shoulder anymore.

She decided to knock twice, and when Sasuke did not answer, she started banging the door. "Open the door! We need to talk!"

An irritated Sasuke opened the door and pulled her inside as to silent her. "You annoying woman, can't you keep your mouth shut?"

"Is that what you really think of me? A burden? Sasuke, what happened to you? Huh? You..Just please stop playing games. Stop playing with my feelings. You wish to leave the palace for four years. Wow, Sasuke, you could have told me, but nooo, you decided on your own that I shall stay here." She paused to take a breathe. "I thought at least we were friends..that at least you care for me for a little bit. But you grudge like that in front of your parents no less acting like a whining child. Guess what, Sasuke, just because you're a prince doesn't mean you can do whatever the hell you want."

Fighting back the tears trying to escape her eyes, Sakura continued. "If you want to leave, go! I hope you find some other princess willing to take you. Because I am so damn tired of you."

Before she can leave the room, Sasuke grabbed her arm to spin her around and kiss her altogether. Sakura struggled in return, but Sasuke hold on her was tight. After a few seconds, Sakura had break free. She slapped him hard on the face. With a few tears of anger now on her face, she spat cold words. "Do not try to fool me with your kiss, Sasuke. That means nothing. I was wrong about you. You truly are a jerk. And a selfish one!"

She had never ran that fast exiting the room.

* * *

 **A/N** : Mehh.. I kind of apologize for this chapter..idk it's a little uneventful and shorter than other chapters.


	6. Chapter 6

The Queen, along with a few of her personal servants trailing behind her, was wandering along the corridors of the majestic castle. She was worried about how her youngest son being rebellious and could not help but be anxious about his relationship with his father. After talking to the King, she decided to pay a visit to Sasuke.

As they turned left, a few screams were heard coming from her son's room. She looked at her personal maids who looked apologetic about the situation. And after a few minutes of non stop shouting, a clearly distressed Sakura came running out. Mikoto was about to call her, but she had already stormed off to the opposite direction making her way to her room.

Sakura did not bother to close the door when she left. Mikoto sighed and decided to ask her son what exactly happened... only to be surprised to see a fuming Sasuke clenching his fists with a big red mark on his cheek. She ordered all of the maids to leave them and quickly made her way towards Sasuke. She placed her hands on each side of his face, but Sasuke stubbornly keep on looking down.

"Sasuke, my prince, what happened?" She inquired. And, when he still refused to answer, she took his hand and pulled him towards the couch.

"I know things are harder for you now, my dear, but can't you just treat the princess better? I did not talk to you about this before, but seeing Sakura cry often..she does not deserve this kind of treatment especially from you. Please understand her more; she must have been lonely after separating from her friends and parents. All she have is you." Mikoto said in her soft, calming voice.

Mikoto smiled a little when Sasuke seemed to have calmed down.

Sasuke, however, did not plan for any of this. He did not know that she will barge in his room like that; he also expected a bad reaction coming from her, but not like that. When she said that she was tired of him, he lose it. Suddenly, he was angry; he did not realize the consequences of his actions not only after Sakura had actually slapped him. That was the first time somebody laid a hand on him. The stinging pain on his cheek reminded him of how he had been harsh to her for the past days.

His mother's right, but he did not know how to fix this. It was never been this long since Sakura and him had a fight. They would always make up after couple of hours. He exhaled heavily, and a reassuring smile that only his mother can give made him felt a little better.

* * *

As days pass by, Sakura tried to ignore her fiancee altogether, and considering the fact that they basically spend the entire day together, Sakura is having a hard time. And the thing is, Sasuke does not seem to notice at all or he does not care much to Sakura's frustration.

He kissed her and acted like he truly cared for her and her family. But she's never been so wrong. He lead her on. He is playing a game where he wins every time. And she is tired of figuring out what is on his mind, of guessing, of trying to make things better for the two of them. She never wished for this. All she wanted was to finish her studies and be a doctor someday. And now, she knows she has to give up that dream to fulfill her responsibilities...or she can run away.

Her thoughts were interrupted when one of the palace guards opened up her side of the door informing her of their arrival in Konoha U. She quickly get off the car and walked without turning her back, leaving a still impassive Prince Sasuke.

During the break, Sasuke left the classroom just like everybody else. Weeks ago, the couple would usually stay in the room and spend their time together eating their lunch. But apparently, things change. Sakura silently opened her bag to bring out the bento the maids had prepared for her. It's okay to be alone for some time, she thought. It will give her some time to process and reflect on her earlier reverie.

Noticing the tension between the young Konoha's prince and his wife-to-be, Gaara took his chance and sat next to Sakura. "What's been bothering you that keeps you from eating your lunch?"

"Oh..Prince Gaara..I-I did not notice your presence. I apologize." Sakura, embarrassed to be caught staring at particularly nothing with her mouth slightly opened.

"How many times do I have to tell you-"

"Right. Gaara." Sakura smiled brightly, and Gaara can't help but to be mesmerized by it.

"You should smile more often. You are even more beautiful when you smile like that." Gaara said which earned a now flustered and blushing Sakura on her seat. Gaara chuckled at her expression and tucked some of her bangs behind her ear.

With a shocked expression, Sakura abruptly stood up in the process making an incoherent excuse of having to use the comfort room. She left the room leaving her lunch on her table.

Gaara frowned when he looked at her untouched lunch. He stood up to follow the said girl only for Sasuke to enter the room with a glare towards him.

"In case you do not know Sunagakure prince, she is my fiancee." Sasuke said in a low, dangerous voice. Hearing that, Gaara scoffed. "For now perhaps. Anything can happen." When Gaara tried to move past Sasuke, Sasuke blocked his path. "Sunagakure prince, I do not like the way you speak to me. Remember that you are in Konoha. So should obey _**who rules**_ in Konoha. Stay away from Sakura."

It was Gaara's turn to glare. "An intelligent, kind, stunning lady like Sakura does not deserve to be with someone who does not treasure her. All you do is make her cry. And I believe I can be the shoulder she can cry on. Give her to me and there will not be a day she will shed a single tear."

It was then Sakura made her presence known. "Gaara! I-" She looked at the two young prince standing and well, glaring at one another. Not understanding what was going on, instead of asking Sasuke, she grabbed Gaara's hand. "Oh I see. Let's just have our lunch outside."

Picking up her lunch with her and pulling Gaara towards the exit door, she was surprised to feel a strong grip on her right arm. She looked up to see a livid Sasuke. "You are coming with me." He said and distangled her hold on Gaara's hand. He threw one more glare towards Gaara and dragged her outside.

* * *

"What the fuck is your fucking problem you conceited jerk of a prince! Let me go!" Sakura yelled as they go upstairs to the rooftop, not caring about manners, etc of princesses. Once Sasuke opened the door to rooftop, he released his hold on her. Sakura swears that will leave a mark.

A heavy silence settled between the two. Trying to calm himself down, Sasuke turned his back on her and faced the scenery straight ahead. He glanced side wards to see Sakura rubbing her arm. Apparently his hold on her was too strong, releasing all of his fueled anger for the past days.

"Do you wish to continue ignoring me?" He said, turning his face once again to the scenery. He heard her scoff.

"Hah, since when did you care?" Sakura made an effort to leave, but it was futile since Sasuke grabbed her arm once again upon hearing her footsteps.

"Where do you think you're going?" When Sakura realizes she could not possible escape the situation, she finally gave up and faced her number one stress all the time. Sasuke seemed to relax for a bit and let her arm go.

Sakura then looked anywhere but him. "When I moved to the Palace, I never knew anyone. I needed someone who would be there for me. No matter how many times you tease me and how you say mean things to me, I feel happiness whenever you're beside me. That the Prince Sasuke Uchiha spends his precious time to some commoner. How lucky I am, right? You turned my life upside down. Literally. And at first, it feels exciting.

But the more the twists and turns, it also feels like I'm going to throw up. It is also exhausting. And that is where I am now, Sasuke."

"Is living in the Palace that unbearable for you?" Sasuke thought for a moment. He looked directly at the once shining bright emerald eyes now turned into a dull shade of green, giving him the hint of what she had to go through for the past months. "If you really want to leave, I will not force you to marry me."

"It's not the Palace, Sasuke! It's you! You confuse me! All I ask is at least be honest with me. I do not know what going through your mind. One minute you act really sweet, then you act like you do not even know me after the next."

"It is because I didn't like you at first. I am envious of you and how you lived. How can a mere stranger girl get to live in the Palace, and yet still enjoying the freedom she got used to. Your reactions, your dreams, your way of caring to a bunch of strangers..I got used to it. For the short time you've been with me, you..you brought colors to the once dull Palace."

Sakura could not help but only stare at Sasuke at the moment. Never had she ever heard him speak that much. For the first time, he is completely being honest. When Sakura still chose to keep silent, he continued. "I am going overseas to study..and also to feel a glimpse of freedom that I've been yearning for since I was a kid. This will give us both the opportunity to part ways silently and not to create a big fuss."

"I-I.. Whenever I look into your eyes, I always get lost on how deep those emotions that I see in them. I did not know how lonely you are..until now. I just hope that..Sasuke, after how many years, you'll not forget the fact that we were once together." She smiled sadly and turned to leave only for her to feel Sasuke's arms encircle around her waist.

Sakura gasped and tried to turn to face him, but he kept her on place. He kissed her shoulder and murmured. "Just one minute."

He turned her around and this time kissed her forehead slowly. Sakura continuously mentally scolding herself to run or she will get caught again by her stupid feelings. But well, she ignored those warning signs inside her head and initiated the hug this time and leaned her head towards his right shoulder.

* * *

The couple chose not to attend their remaining classes that day. They sat on one of the benches enjoying each other's company. Sakura was back to her cheerful self asking Sasuke things about the Palace. They kept on gazing to the sky that they did not notice the time until Sakura's stomach screamed in protest reminding her she had not eaten her lunch yet.

Sighing, Sasuke stood up and offered his hand to her. When Sakura merely looked at his hand, he grabbed hers and pulled her towards the exit door.

Frowning, Sakura asked Sasuke where they are going when she noticed that they are not headed towards the classroom nor the cafeteria. Sasuke merely shrugged and made another turn towards the back of the main building wherein an official royal limousine was waiting for them. A few guards bowed down their heads at the appearance of the Royal couple and gave Sasuke the key to the car.

He opened the other side of the door and let Sakura in, ignoring another question of where are we going. Once settled on his seat, he shifted the car in reverse and driven towards the main entrance of the university.

Distracting Sakura, Sasuke chose to drive towards the long way giving them the view of towering buildings and beautiful bridges. And he was right, it did in fact distracted her from her inquiries. And, the series of where are we going, is this okay, we'll get scolded was replaced by look, Sasuke and Wows.

He parked right beside a secluded small lake with a few tall trees surrounding it. Upon seeing it, Sakura disentangled herself from her seatbelt and left the car. Sasuke chose that time to order their food (two burgers, two cans of soda and a large fries) nearby. Ignoring the nagging feeling of his mother scolding him right now if she sees what he bought, he made his way towards Sakura who was completely enticed by the magical lake.

He plopped himself next to Sakura who was sitting on one of the biggest rocks towards the end of the lake. Her eyes sparkled a bit more when she registered what was on his hands. She thanked him for the food and ate clumsily. And in the process, she choked much to Sasuke's amusement.

Colors of pink and orange painted the sky, a clear indication of the upcoming sunset. Sakura smiled widely pointing towards the sky and exclaiming that she hasn't seen one since she lived in the Land of Snow ever since she was a kid.

Withing a few minutes, the sun had set and disappeared from their view. Sakura leaned her head towards Sasuke's shoulder and contentedly sighed. "Thank you, Sasuke. Really. For being honest with me." She murmured and smiled lightly. Sasuke then put her arm towards her and leaned his head beside hers.

* * *

It was already 9 in the evening and yet, Sasuke made no indication of going back to the Palace. The King must be furious by now, Sakura thought. After they went to the lake, Sasuke brought her to a private restaurant wherein they had their dinner. She voiced out her worries upon seeing the menu, but Sasuke paid her no heed.

At this time, Sasuke continuously drive along the expressway going God knows where for he only keeps on saying about her getting a present from him after making her cry every time. To be honest, she was kind of nervous. Spending the night with no other than your fiancee (because it looks like it) made her insides shiver at the mere thought. She looked right outside the window to hide her blush and anxiously play with the hem of her uniform.

For almost two hours travel time, the couple arrived at the Land of Snow.

"Sasuke! What are we doing here? I- I mean you know my father is still confined in the hospital, right? We couldn't be visiting him at this hour..uh.." Sakura looked everywhere but his eyes as to ease the nervousness she feels and avoid a possible awkward situation.

"We are here so that I get to see what kind of environment you grew up in. I was curious. And, the King and Queen both know where we are, so stop worrying. It's annoying." He parked right outside one of the five star hotels in that small village.

Sakura did not move an inch once Sasuke stepped out of the car. Now, she was even more nervous. Sasuke knocked on her window asking her if is there anyway she would spend the night inside the car. She silently followed him to the lobby of the hotel. She tugged the sleeves of his uniform and voiced out one of her concerns.

"Sasuke..I think uh..should we just head back? I mean..you know..school starts early tomorrow and you have to drive all the way from here." She said without looking at him in any way.

"I am tired, Sakura. Let's just spend the night here. Besides, we do not have to go to school tomorrow, I already made sure of that. I thought you miss this place."

"I do. Really, but-"

"Then, I see no problem." Sasuke then begin to smirk, that sexy sexy smirk playing around his lips. "Sakura.." He said in a seductive voice which made her insides shiver and panic at the same time. "What's the matter?"

She let out an unintelligible noise and babbled about not having clothes to wear and that it his fault for surprising her in a trip at the middle of the night. Sasuke then continued to play with her. "Clothes? You do not need them here." Her eyes widened and shifted uncontrollably while waiting for their room to be prepared.

A young lady escorted both of them to the biggest hotel room Sakura had ever seen. From there, you can see the city lights and the sky full of stars. The problem is, it only consists of one king-sized bed.

Once they were left in the room, she avoided making an eye contact to Sasuke and see to it that she was as far as possible towards the prince. Seeing her flustered, Sasuke took off his coat much to a now completely red Sakura.

"Hey..why..why are you removing your clothes?" Paying no heed to her question, he stood up from the bed and sat down next to her who was trying not to faint at any time. Seeing her like this is very entertaining, however, he knew that if he continue doing this, she would be sent to a hospital due to a heart attack.

"Relax. I am not going to do anything you do not like." He said, finally. Seeing her still tense, he added. "There are clothes in the cabinet for the both of us, I already arranged everything before we arrived here. You can use the bathroom first if you'd like."

Slowly she peered at him and nodded her head.

* * *

It was already past midnight and both of them had changed their clothes to a sleep wear. Sakura was still nervous since she hadn't shared a bed with a guy before ever. Having him next to her in that bed, she still felt that it is wrong..despite the earlier reassurance of Sasuke not doing anything she does not like.

Sasuke's face was only a few inches away from hers; she tried to memorize his face..his aristocratic features..his long eyelashes. They were not saying anything..they were contented by staying like this, side by side on the bed, gazing at each other's faces.

"You still seem tense. I won't do anything. I promise." Sasuke said after a long while. "If you want, I'll just take the couch." He added quickly.

"No. I mean- uh.. It's okay. It's just that..you seem a different person today. I kind of like the Sasuke today better. He's nicer and more gentle." Sakura replied, but frowned.

"But.." she continued hesitantly.

"But?"

"Whenever you get really sweet towards me, you- you act so distant afterwards. I do not know how to act when you're around. I am scared that you'll be back to your mean self when I wake tomorrow." She paused to look at his expression. "I am indeed lonely in the palace, but my suffering is nothing compared to yours. I-I think about you all the time." Sakura said, embarrassed at her confession.

Sasuke did not said anything; he did not try to make lame excuses. He only stared at her eyes. And before she can fall asleep, she heard him murmur. "I want to know you."

What she failed to hear is Sasuke asking himself.

 _"This girl..does she actually like me?"_

* * *

A/N: Happy New Year, everyone!


	7. Chapter 7

It was fifteen minutes past eight o'clock in the morning when Sakura woke up. She carefully opened up her eyes to adjust with the brightness brought by the blinding lights peeking from the curtains. She mentally cursed the sun for it never shined like that in the Land of Snow in her nineteen years of living in the place.

It took a few seconds for Sakura to realize where she is and opened her eyes altogether. Replaying what had happened the day prior, she shifted noiselessly in the bed as to not wake Sasuke. She faced him and _God, how can someone is so beautiful and so so perfect. Seriously, he is prettier than me. He looks like an angel, well, he is if not for his arrogant, asshole self._

She never saw this side of Sasuke: calm, serene, vulnerable. She studied his features, and her eyes landed on his lips. She blushed when she remembered their first kiss. Ever since that day, she could not help but wonder if she was his first as well. The thought that he may had past girlfriends made her insecure, for she imagined that Sasuke's type is completely the opposite of her.

As if sensing someone is _ogling_ him, Sasuke slowly opened his eyes to see a mortified Sakura who immediately disappeared under the blankets. An amused smirk appeared on Sasuke's face, and a few seconds later he also ducked under the blankets.

"If you really want to check me out that much, you could have just said so. I feel unsafe. You're the kind of girl who waits for the right timing and when you get the chance, you attack. You're scary, Sakura." Sasuke said, amusement evident on his tone.

Abruptly, Sakura swiftly left the bed and threw a pillow on Sasuke altogether. "God! I cannot believe you! Get over yourself! As if you're not planning something! I mean, you dragged me all the way here, getting a hotel room with only one bed! You're a.. You're a pervert!"

Sasuke sat up and gave her an incredulous look as if telling her she's crazy. "I am the pervert? The way you ogle me a few minutes ago said otherwise. You were 2 seconds away on kissing me."

Sakura put her hands on her hips and glared at him. "Oh yeah? Who was the one who forced a kiss on me a few day ago, huh?"

With that, the smirk Sasuke wore changed into a scowl. "Tch, you were lucky I had kissed you twice. Other girls are willing to pay a million dollars for just a kiss in the cheeks."

"Well, now I can tell those girls how bad of a kisser you are! God, you are hopeless!" Sakura went straight ahead to the bathroom before Sasuke can sense how bad of a liar she was. _(Yeah, the kiss was good. No, actually, it was great.)_

 _._

 _._

 _._

While Sasuke was showering, Sakura dialed Ino's phone number to tell her she could see her any moment. She texted her bestfriend first about her and Sasuke's unexpected trip to the Land of Snow before she made a decision to call her _(she cannot wait for her response)_.

"Hey Forehead! Are you serious? You're here? And with that smoking hot fiancee of yours no less? Wow." Ino said without bothering to wait for Sakura to say something. "And you stayed up in one room, in one bed. Oooh, so how was he? Nah, who am I kidding, I can feel the sex vibe around here."

"Ino! Nothing happened! Why do you always think like that?" Sakura scolded her with a soft voice as for Sasuke not to hear her.

"Come on! You're better than that, Sakura. If I were you, I would have jumped on him the minute we got to our room by ourselves. I mean that's a lost opportunity for you, dear."

Sakura facepalmed and exhaled heavily. "I called you to talk to you about a serious problem here. If you would just shut up for a minute, Pig."

"Alright, alright. You and Sasuke can do it no matter how many times once you get to realize how damn lucky you are having a handsome, very sexy fiancee."

"Okay, please tell me I made the right decision. Well, last night, I kind of told him that I think about him all the time and yeah, well, I also kinda told him that I feel happiness when he's with me. That's not like saying I love him or anything like that, right?" Sakura said nervously.

"You stupid forehead! That is just another way of saying him that you fell in love with him. I mean, if he does not got a clue from that, it's either he's really dense and stupid like you or he does not feel the same thing towards you."

Before she can think of what to say to Ino, Sasuke snatched up her phone. "Who does not feel the same thing?" Sasuke said to the other line.

Sakura jumped up to get the phone, horrified that he may had heard her entire conversation with Ino. "Just give me the damn phone, Sasuke! Ino, my best friend, is having a guy problem. So yeah, it's not your concern."

Bored, Sasuke tossed her phone back towards her. "Freshen up. I want you to tour me around your hometown. Let's have breakfast on the way."

.

.

.

Before Sakura could set her foot out of the hotel, Sasuke grabbed her arm. "Would you stop playing at me? What is wrong with you this day? Am I your toy?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes at that. "There is no way you're going out with your hair attracting attention everywhere." Now that Sakura had noticed, Sasuke was wearing casual winter clothes and a cap as if to shield his face from everyone. With the help of the freezing weather here, Sasuke figured out that there would be less paparazzi in the town.

Sasuke tossed her a beanie to cover her hair. "Sasuke, I know everybody here! The people here are kind; we're safe here!"

"The paparazzi are everywhere. If you don't want to go back to the Palace right away, put that on. In case you don't remember, you're a princess now. You're not the Sakura, the schoolgirl anymore."

Sakura frowned when she heard him say that. Nonetheless, she was still thankful she got to visit her hometown after a couple of months stuck in the city. Sakura grabbed Sasuke's hand and led him to a coffee house near the hotel.

The owner of the coffee shop, Mrs. Araki, stared at Sakura for a few seconds and when she finally recognized her and the guy she was with, she gasped in excitement.

"Mrs. Araki! Shhh! It's a secret!" Sakura said, giggling in the process. "I want to let Sasuke here to have a taste on your oh so my favorite creamy coffee! I mean, there's nothing like that in the city!"

The said woman laughed. "You're still the Sakura we know, I'm glad. And as usual, you get these for free." Sakura smiled the brightest. "Oh you're the best!"

Once settled in the corner table, Sasuke asked his companion how come she got their food for free. "Hmmm. Mrs. Araki is very kind, told you I know everyone here. And besides, I was classmates with her daughter, Erika. Wow, I missed this coffee and their bread, wow so tasty!" She said in between eating and smiling at Mrs. Araki.

Observing Sakura swallow her food that fast, Sasuke could not help but wonder how can she eat that much in one minute while she would not even touch any food with twelve different courses in the Palace.

Sasuke insisted to pay for their meals, but Mrs. Araki politely declined. "I insist that we must pay, Ma'am." With the way Sakura eat, Sasuke thought about how can the business still standing. "You eat like that, I'm surprised they still give it to you for free." He whispered in her ear, only for Sakura to step on his foot.

He hissed in pain, but Sakura paid no heed to his pain. "Mrs. Araki, yeah, I think I should pay..I mean yeah, Sasuke's right. I ate a lot this time." She said eyeing the two plates of pasta which she ate by herself.

"Come on, Sakura. You haven't visited us for ages. We missed you. And Prince Sasuke, how nice of you. You two look a cute couple, eh? What if instead of paying, I'll just have a picture with you two lovebirds."

Sakura tried to reject the idea, but Sasuke told Mrs. Araki to bring out her phone. When the woman left, Sakura asked him if it was not against the Palace rules or anything. Sasuke only shrugged and said that it would not even matter if the elders don't know about it.

Sasuke did not bother to smile. Sakura reminded her not to post it in any social media sites for the possibility of paparazzi to trace them.

Sasuke thanked the woman again when Sakura already bid her farewell and waved her hand widely. "You know, Prince Sasuke, I am glad you're taking care of our Sakura. She's such a lovely girl, isn't she?"

He did not respond for a while, only stared at Sakura giggling and skipping along the road.

"Yes, she is."

.

.

.

"Where do we go next?" Sasuke asked her, for he swore they had been walking for about two hours now. If he doubted that Sakura knew everyone in that village, now he could not argue. The people who recognized the both of them did not do any drastic measures such as to hug or even kiss him. They politely bowed their heads in respect, but Sakura would express how much she did not like the gesture.

" _Come on, Mr. Miyamoto! You do not need to do that. It's still me, Sakura!"_

At first, he contemplated as if to correct Sakura and remind her how to act like a princess should be, but seeing her happy for the first time he she knew her, he decided against it. With the free stuff she got since they left their hotel, both of his hands were now occupied so was hers.

"Oh! I know! There's this place where they serve really delicious ramen! You got to try it, I swear, Sasuke. And then, maybe, we could go see Ino. I mean I always talk about her, but I haven't introduced her to you properly. I was also thinking about visiting my school and then go to the hospital where my father is staying. But first, Ramen! You got to buy Naruto one! I know he loves ramen soooo much. So what do you say?"

After her rambling, Sasuke sighed. "Let's go back to the hotel first. Now, you got a lot of stuff to pack. Too much food. Do you really eat that much?"

"It sounds like I forced them to give me some food. They gave them to me, aaaand it's rude to refuse a gift, Sasuke. Remember that."

As they enter the hotel premises, the hotel manager personally attended to their needs. They went back to their hotel room and let the hotel staff take care of their new belongings. Once they were out, Sasuke plopped himself on the bed. He closed his eyes and brought his right arm to shield his eyes from the sunlight.

Sakura decided to lie beside him and smiled contently. "Stop smiling. It's creepy." Sasuke said, without bothering to open his eyes.

"I'm happy, Sasuke. And you're the one who's creepy. How can you tell that I'm smiling when your eyes are closed."

After a few minutes, Sakura looked at Sasuke, scrutinizing whether he had fallen asleep. "Hey, are you asleep?" She gasped when strong arms encircled her waist. "He-Hey!" Sasuke brought her closer and let Sakura listen to his heartbeat.

"Do you really want to be a doctor?" Sasuke murmured beside her ear. Sakura tried to pull away, but he did not let her. Sakura assumed that when she and Mr. Miyamoto talked about her dream about being a doctor someday, Sasuke did not pay attention.

" _Sakura, I always thought that you'd be a doctor someday, you know? Who would have thought you'll be a princess? I mean, for us, you were always been a princess."_

And if Sakura only laughed at that statement, obviously Sasuke did not let it pass.

Giving up, Sakura shifted even closer, burying her nose in his chest. "It's my childhood dream. I want to help people. And when I saw my father there in the hospital couple of weeks ago, I wish I had done something to ease his pain. Now that I'm a princess, I can't do that, right?"

Sasuke inhaled the scent of her shampoo and pressing his chin to the top of her head. "You can be whatever you want. Being a princess should not be a hindrance to your dream."

"You think? I mean, can you name any other princesses who pursued a career on medicine?"

Sasuke chose not to respond, instead, he directed their conversation to the opposite direction. "You're happy here." He observed. He obviously cannot tell her that she should go and be a doctor, but he could imagine her in a lab coat, assuring her patients that everything's going to be fine. He insisted to go visit this place where she grew up to see the other side of her.

The bubbly Sakura Haruno he knew who was trapped in the Palace was clearly happier here in the Land of Snow. Recalling her words yesterday about her being happy when he's with her felt like a stab in his heart. The guilt that he felt when she confessed those words confused him to no end.

At first, he convinced himself that he was just getting along with her since she would be his wife no matter what. However, as he got to know her more, he could not help but feel the gratefulness that he has for this girl. He was not surprised that everybody in the village adores her. She has this magic or whatever that attracts the people to her. It's not just because she has a pretty face, but also her kind heart. She is sincere and honest. She always wanted to help people.

"Yes, I am. Thank you again, Sasuke. For bringing me here." Sakura's voice interrupted his train of thoughts.

He _likes_ her, he concluded.

.

.

.

They got to a ramen stand past the hour of one that day. Sasuke could not deny that he also liked the food _very much_. Sakura obliged him to get something for Naruto which led him to buying cup ramens from that place much to Sakura's contentment.

They also went to Sakura's high school. Her teachers were glad to see their bright student once again. The students almost caused a havoc when they recognized the Royal couple. Good thing, Sakura knew all about the short cuts in her previous school and dragged Sasuke to the exit at the back of the school. She texted Ino to meet them in a nearby store as to not cause another commotion.

Ino tried to flirt with Sasuke while introducing herself. She was only disappointed for Sasuke kept his cool and shook her hand firmly. Together, they rode a taxi to the hospital, with Sasuke sitting in front and the two girls at the back.

Seeing her daughter once again, Kizashi's face brightened up and hugged his daughter. His health had greatly improved, and he could now talk. "Oh my princess, how have you been?"

"I'm okay, Dad. Besides, I'm the one who should be asking you that. When are you supposed to be discharged?" Sakura said, placing her hands on top of her father's.

"In a week. The doctor said that things are going fine and that there is no more need to conduct further tests." This time, her mother, Mebuki said.

"That's great! You don't have any idea how worried I was, Dad! No working for another 2 months, you hear that?" She warned him but can't help to contain the happiness she felt at the moment.

"Sasuke and I will be leaving tomorrow morning so promise me, Dad. Okay?" She hugged him again and mouthed a thank you to Sasuke.

.

.

.

By the time the couple arrived at their hotel, it was already past ten in the evening. Sakura was exhausted and quickly changed into her pajamas. When she got out of the bathroom, she noticed a very unimpressed Sasuke who was busy looking at his phone.

She sat beside him on the bed. "What's wrong?"

"They know we're here. We are on the headlines on a news website. Just great." He said, a scowl appearing on his face. Sakura took a look at his phone to see pictures of her and Sasuke in the ramen stand a while ago. A slightly blurred picture was also featured showing their intertwined hands while they were walking along the street.

Seeing how his mood worsen, she placed her head on top of his left shoulder. "It's not that bad. They could have caught us kissing in public which celebrities do often."

Hearing no side comments from him, she peered at him. "Did I said something wrong?" She questioned only to notice that Sasuke was now shivering. "God, Sasuke, why did you not say something?" She said while enveloping his hands with hers.

"I'm fine." He tried to dismiss her hand.

"Clearly, you're not fine!" She wrapped the blankets towards the both of them and cuddled him.

They were now lying on the bed, with Sakura occasionally running her hands towards his back asking him now and then if he still felt cold.

When she felt that Sasuke stopped shivering and muttered a small thanks after, she asked him a question that's been bothering her since they left the city. "Are you really going to Oto?" She murmured quietly into his chest.

The sound of Sasuke's heavy breathing filled in the silence. He cleared his throat and shifted on the bed to make himself more comfortable now that Sakura chose to snuggle towards him (not that he's complaining though). "I wanted to."

Sakura then grabbed a fistful of his shirt with her left hand. "You should go then. You should also be happy, Sasuke. I want you to be happy." Sakura melted against him fighting back to stay awake. "But please don't be mad at me if I call you every minute of every day because I will really miss you, you know that, right?" She said as she yawned.

"You're okay with me leaving?" He asked after a while.

"To be honest, no. I mean, more than what people expected us to be, you're my friend. Hell, you're the only one I get to share these kind of things in the Palace. And with you gone, my life there will be _thrice_ as hard." She rubbed her nose in his chest, clearly not embarrassed anymore with their close proximity. "I really like you, you know. Maybe you think that I'm just saying this because we spend a lot of time together or that because I will marry you anyways, but I do like you really. Even in you're such a pain in the ass sometimes. I still like you anyway."

Within a few seconds, Sakura fell asleep. And Sasuke did not know if he should be mad at her for confessing again her feelings bluntly like that and falling asleep not a minute after or he should thank the gods up there because he did not know what to say to her.

Either way, he found a new resolve. He will try his hardest not to make her cry anymore.

.

.

.

 **A/N** : A quick update before things get crazy for my last semester in college. Also, a warning..things will also get crazy on the next update. Please leave me a review my dear readers. I love love love reading reviews; it motivates me to update sooner. So yeah, hope you guys like it.


	8. Chapter 8

Sasuke woke up with the series of screaming fangirls right outside the hotel. He disentangled Sakura's hold on his shirt carefully to finally take a glimpse of what was happening outside. Media, photographers, and so many people outside. He also noticed Naruto and the palace guards outside trying to dissipate the crowd. Sasuke cursed mentally.

He contacted Naruto's number to know what was going on.

"What the hell, Naruto." He spoke once he heard the squealing girls at the other line.

"Oh hey!" He heard his best friend laugh nervously. "I promise you we're taking care of it. And well sorry to say the King had asked me to escort you and Milady back to the Palace immediately."

Sasuke groaned at that. He thought that he could still at least have a breakfast with Sakura and visit her parents one last time. Giving up, he sighed and tossed his phone to the couch.

Sakura, on the other hand, rolled over and stirred awake afterwards when she felt the body beside her left. "Mm.. Sasuke?"

Sasuke sat down on the edge of the bed. "I'm here. We have to go back to the Palace now."

Seeing the disappointed look at her face, Sasuke cursed Naruto again mentally. Instead, he hesitantly kissed her forehead. That resulted to a bright smile coming from Sakura. It was evident that Sasuke relaxed upon seeing that. "Take a quick shower. I'll ask Naruto to bring us food."

While Sakura was in the shower, Sasuke busied himself packing his things and checking his phone to look at their pictures for the last two days. A smirk made its way to his lips when he came across a picture of Sakura under a pile of snow. He kept on browsing until he stumbled upon a particular picture of them together in the ramen stand.

He could not understand how one simple girl changed his life in a span of three-almost four months now- how Sakura forced her way, not only in the Palace, but also into his life personally. He could not say that he was already in love her. Hell, he had no idea what it felt like to be in love. But, he was a hundred percent sure that he deeply cares about her well-being and that he never felt like this to anyone before. Are they friends? Sure. Sometimes. She even told him so. Are they lovers? They should be. Since they are promised to be married to each other. She already confessed to him, so what now, Sasuke?

He continued to scan his gallery and asked himself how did he not notice how had he also changed. His phone gallery was full of pictures of her, be it by simply for his teasing purposes or whenever he brings her in a new place, he would take a candid photo of her. Sakura would also borrow his phone and babble about how dull his life is. She would always take pictures of him and her together _forcefully._

He simply could not understand how can she be so brave.. so sure about confessing her feelings to him. He could not understand where was her strength coming from.. how could she have liked someone like him. All he did for the past four months was tease her, made her feel like shit all the time. And she still liked him? How naive she is. At first, he was mad at her for inflicting this confusing feelings he's been having for a while now. She always _annoyed_ the hell out of him.

She was making her into a fool. Fool for simply wanting her to smile. Fool because he feels this way towards her. Fool because he is into her. He may not be in love with her quite yet, but it is definite that he's on his way.

.

.

.

.

.

The Royal Couple was escorted by the Palace guards into their way to the awaiting limousine. They kept their hands intertwined until they made it inside the car. The crowd was crazy; people kept on pushing to the point that Sakura almost tripped if not for Sasuke's hold on her. The press bombarded them with questions speculating that Sakura was already pregnant and other ridiculous questions such as Sasuke cheating on her. The Royal couple continued walking with Sasuke already shielding Sakura from practically everyone.

Sasuke asked her if she was okay once they were safely inside the car.

"I'm okay, I guess. It's just that I kind of twisted my ankle." She hissed in pain and gently rubbed her right ankle.

The car has started moving, and the chauffeur informed them that he was assigned to bring them back to Palace immediately. Sasuke merely nodded and proceeded to carefully check up on Sakura's right foot.

He brought her ankle into his lap, not caring about the way the chauffeur watched them in the rear view mirror, massaging and examining what happened. He guessed that she may had twisted her ankle with all the people pushing earlier.

Sasuke peered at her only to see the adoring blush on her cheeks. If she wasn't hurt, it would be great to tease her, however, he chose to ask her if it really hurt that they could go into a hospital if she want to, but she immediately denied.

Once the chauffeur announced their arrival, a doctor had already been waiting for the couple to get off the car. Many of the maids had also been standing nearby. Sasuke sensed how uncomfortable she was seeing many people making a big fuss over her sprain. He helped her get off the car, silently commanding the maids to back down first.

Sasuke noticed how Sakura was biting her lower lip trying to stop herself from cursing. Unable to contain himself, Sasuke carried her just like how newlyweds do. Sakura protested right away, but Sasuke just glared at her telling her to shut up and stop acting like a brat. Sakura hid her face in the crook of his neck, embarrassed with the people present around them. The maids had followed them to Sakura's room with the Queen already waiting for their arrival. Sasuke bowed his head slightly in acknowledgment to his mother and proceeded to deposit Sakura to her bed.

"Sakura, my dear. Oh poor thing, that must hurt a lot." The Queen told her while brushing a lock of her hair. The maids had already assisted the doctor, bringing ice, bandages, and other medicines. Sasuke stood by the door silently observing how the people hovered over Sakura.

.

The doctor had strictly reminded Sakura to rest and to not engage in any strenuous activity. Once all the maids are out, the Queen told her that she could stay in her room for the rest of the day. On the way out, Mikoto had given Sasuke a knowing smile and a wink. Sasuke, in return, stopped himself from rolling his eyes. _Itachi and his influences..it had already rubbed off to their mother._

Sasuke cautiously sat on the edge of the bed. "Does it still hurt?"

"Not so much anymore. Thank you. I'll be fine." She rambled about being uncomfortable having so many people worked up just by having her ankle sprained. She even mentioned about preferring having Tenten assist her. "When you got hurt, not so many people made a big fuss over it. Why is that so, Sasuke?"

"Hn. I hate it when they do that. Mother knows that very well."

Sakura fell asleep without meaning to when Sasuke went out for a bit to change his clothes. Sasuke silently exited her room after he draped the blankets over her shoulders.

.

.

.

.

.

King Fugaku had asked Sasuke to come by his office the minute they arrived, but he chose to stand by Sakura's side until he was sure that she was okay. He was now seated across his father looking so serious as usual.

"Sasuke. I understand your concern to the princess, but I told you to come here straightaway." Sasuke merely shrugged in return, not really understanding what was he doing there. The King rarely asks him to visit him in the office; it was always Itachi. He guessed that it had something to do with the quite behavior he had shown earlier this week. The last thing he needed right now was for his father to scold him.

"Itachi and Izumi's wedding will be held a week after their graduation. That leaves us roughly three months. There had already been speculations about them being not suitable to be the next leaders of the country. Most of the critiques think that Itachi will make quite a change once I pass down the throne to him." King Fugaku continued while sipping his tea.

"Why are you telling me this, Father." Sasuke asked him, keeping his head down, not looking at anything in particular.

"Many people had already expressed their dissatisfaction about the Royal family. You are a prince, Sasuke. You, going to Oto, will widen the gap between us and the commoners. I allowed Itachi to study outside Konoha for I do trust Kirigakure's king; I trust him that he'll protect my son while he was there. As for Oto, we had a lot of complications concerning their government. And having you hurt months ago do not put me the least at ease. It is better for you to stay here in Konoha, get more involved in our charity works, stay by the princess's side." He explained to his son.

"The problem I see here, Father, is the way we think of ourselves. We are no different from other people. So what if I am a prince? It is this way of thinking that led us to this situation. We are no more than entertainers trying to please our people. If this is your way of telling me to be the back-up for your throne, I don't need it. You having problem with Oto's monarchy should be the least of your worries when you should be worrying about Konoha's." Sasuke abruptly stood up, completely pissed off the way his father makes lame excuses about worrying about his safety when all he wanted was to secure the throne.

King Fugaku did not bother to call him back; he merely watched his youngest son left his office. The way Sasuke was being more difficult for the past weeks had clearly put him under stress. With Itachi, it was different. Itachi had obeyed all of his orders, listened to his advice. With the King's political advisers, they strongly agreed that Sasuke had became more popular having Sakura by his side. Even if Itachi blindly followed his footsteps, his political advisers had seen the potential in Sasuke. They thought that if Sasuke were to be his successor and not Itachi, it would give the people the power they were aiming for. With Sakura being the queen, they would think that they were given a voice in the government.

It had been decades since the Uchihas rule Konoha. And this was the only time when people begin to doubt how the Uchiha rules the country. Moreover, having to choose between his sons who will be his successor had been the most punishing decision he had to make.

It was true that Itachi had never expressed any dismay concerning the pressure he was under ever since he was a kid. However, he knew his son very well. He knew how he did not like to be a king. He knew that he wanted his younger brother to be the king instead of him. Both of his sons were prodigy. And yet, both of them were also not interested about the position of the King.

.

.

.

.

.

With less than three months before their high school graduation, Gaara had decided to stay in Konoha University. He had not decided yet what major he would be taking but it was sure to have something to do with politics. His decision to stay was heavily influenced by the princess of the said country.

Even if he and Sakura did not spend so much time together for that matter, he was contented when the said princess would smile at him whenever she sees him. She is smart, beautiful. She is a little clumsy that makes her adorable. She looks so innocent, so fragile.

He did not realize the extent of his feelings for the princess until he had seen Sasuke kissed her. The pang of jealousy he had felt back then.. the tightening of chest. It burned.

He would also observe how often would Sakura shed tears for that prince. There were times when she would skip classes, isolate herself in the school gardens. He never dared to approach her; he just simply watched her. But when he noticed her not eating her lunch one day, he voiced out his concern trying to at least cheer her up.

He did not know what kind of relationship Sasuke and Sakura had. But, he could see how much Sakura had suffered in the hands of Sasuke.

With the Royal Couple skipping their classes for two days now, Gaara could not help but wonder what was going on. The last time he had talk to both of them, Sasuke had clearly threatened him. To be honest, he did not care. He just wanted to make Sakura happy.

His sister, Temari, had warned him not to pursue Sakura anymore for it will only bring conflicts in the future. Not that he did not try, he could not take her off his mind.

He was currently seated inside the classroom. If the couple did not show up once again, it would be the third consecutive day. However, a few minutes after, the two of them showed up with Sasuke supporting Sakura to keep her balance. That's when he noticed the bandage on her right foot. He stopped himself before he could go to her aid.

Sasuke's hand was on her back while his other hand was gripping Sakura's hand to keep her steady. Judging from their body language, he guessed that they had made up once again. Once they were settled down on their seats, he tried to hear their conversation.

"Are you sure?" Sasuke asked her. "You can go back to the Palace if you like."

Sakura dismissed her hand. "I'm fine. Anyway, we're just going to sit all day." She smiled as to reassure him.

Gaara was beyond curious what happened for the last two days. They were acting like a normal couple and he had never envied Sasuke until he saw Sakura initiating to intertwine their hands.

.

.

.

.

.

For the last three months of their high school, many news articles featured the young couple. One was about the couple holding hands as they walk casually in a park; the other was a picture of them together in the Konoha University. Many girls had always dreamed about being a princess, but moreover, all the girls had envisioned to be the one next to Prince Sasuke. And Sakura had it all since she was born.

There was one time when Hinata caught the couple in the act. She left her pencil case in the classroom and when she was about to open the door of the room, she noticed that there were still people inside. She quietly turned the doorknob only to see Sakura hugging Prince Sasuke from behind.

Upon seeing her enter the room, Sakura had abruptly remove herself from her previous position, cheeks blazing.

Hinata quickly apologized. "I-Ah I'm sorry. I just- I'll come back. Uh yes, uh- my pencil case!"

She did not know if Prince Sasuke got mad at her for interrupting them. His back was turned against her so she had no idea. But the next day, both of them were acting weird around her. Sakura could not look straight in her eyes while Prince Sasuke avoided everyone (more than usual).

Princess Temari had also unintentionally broken a moment for the two of them. They were in the rooftop when Sasuke fell asleep using Sakura's lap as his pillow. Sakura was brushing away his bangs hesitantly when Temari had barged in the rooftop. Sasuke hastily stood up when he heard Sakura gasp. Unlike Hinata, Temari just stared at the both of them and left the vicinity after about fifteen seconds.

When they were in the Palace, Tenten had caught them in an embarrassing position for more than three times. There was a time when Sakura plopped herself atop the prince's stomach who was currently lying down on the grass in the Palace gardens. She played with the tie that he was wearing. She could not hear what they were talking about, but it was probably for her safety. By the heavens, if Prince Sasuke knew she was there spying at the both of them.

The other one was when she was about to bring the milk to the princess's room. Since the door to her room was open, she did not bother to knock. She placed the milk on the study table, and when she was about to enter her bedroom, she saw the prince and the princess settled down on the bed, with the princess cuddling with Prince Sasuke. She quietly exited the room.

Naruto, for that matter, had the luckiest (worst) fate. He knew for a fact that slowly Sasuke had opened up his heart to the lost princess, but he never knew the extent of their relationship. He was walking along the hallways coming from the King's office. When he turned left, he quickly hid himself. Sasuke's face was a mere inches away from Sakura's as if asking her a permission. He knew it was wrong to invade their privacy like that but he could not help it. However, as if sensing his presence, Sasuke chose to plant a kiss on her cheek and threw dagger looks on him. Naruto escaped right away.

All in all, Gaara still had seen the worst. Their first kiss no less.

Sasuke was still not good at expressing his feelings, but he let Sakura to express hers. When he promised himself that he would try his best not to make her cry, he successfully did it for three months. That is until their graduation.

He never mentioned about his plans for college after the night he told her he wanted to go to Oto. Itachi knew of course; he could not keep a secret from his brother about anything. But as he and Sakura get to know more each other, the more he hesitates to leave her. Seeing her there on stage, being the class valedictorian, he regrets that they have to end whatever they have this way.

For he had already booked a flight to Oto that same night.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura awoke when she heard noises coming right outside her room. She looked at herself in the mirror to fix her hair. She quickly brushed her teeth and went outside.

A distressed Queen and a clearly vivid King was right outside Sasuke's room. She thought that Sasuke may had said some things again guessing from his parents' reaction. She supposed that she could help them calm down.

"Your Majesty. What is the matter?" She inquired. She was not sure if she imagined it, but the Queen's features had softened. The both of them did not say anything. That did not put her at ease. She pushed herself straight into Sasuke's room, but he was nowhere to be seen. She did not understand at first, but then when she had surveyed his room, tears threatened to fall down from her eyes.

He left her. Without saying a goodbye. He went to Oto.

She contemplated whether to call him or the least send him a message. But it hurt too much. He led her on once again. Like a fool, he tricked her. Like a fool, she smiled and thought nothing was wrong. And like a fool, she fell completely in love with him.

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N** : Spoiler Alert: Itachi and Izumi will be back in Konoha next ch. I would also like to ask some suggestions for the next chapters. It had been hard for me these past few weeks. (srsly im about to quit school) I hope that the readers of this fic will continuously to be patient with me. Thanks for sticking with me. :)


	9. Chapter 9

Naruto was on his way to the airport following the orders from the Queen herself- be Prince Sasuke's personal body guard and assistant at the same time.

The Palace had already pre-arranged his flight to Oto. He had a first-class ticket, and the Palace had also arranged everything the young prince needed during his stay in the said country. The only thing Naruto needed to do was to go to Sasuke's current apartment and drag his ass to his penthouse.

Prior to that, the King was livid at his youngest son, commanding almost a hundred of bodyguards to secretly locate Prince Sasuke and drag him back to Konoha. On the other hand, Sasuke had been surprised to find out that when he came back on his small apartment, the door was already unlocked and a few of the body guards bowed their heads in the sight of him.

" _Your Highness. His Majesty commanded us to find you and escort you back to the Palace immediately." The commander-in-chief, as Sasuke guessed, politely addressed him._

 _Sasuke gritted his teeth and glared at all of them. He ordered them to leave, but the bodyguards merely bowed their heads and apologized once again. Sasuke knew that they could not also disobey the King's orders. Leaving with no choice, Sasuke used the phone in his apartment to contact the Palace._

 _The guards had left the room for a while to give the prince his privacy. On the other note, Sasuke stubbornly refused to go back. Shouts of the King could be heard from the other line. But after a few minutes, Prince Sasuke's facial expression softened._

 _The Queen was now talking to her son. "Please Sasuke.. Just come home. Every one's worried."_

" _Mother..I-" Sasuke was interrupted, but mostly surprised with what his mother told him._

" _Look, my dear.. I understand. But do you seriously want the press to question the Prince's absence at his fiancee's birthday?" Sasuke frowned upon hearing that._

" _Birthday?"_

" _Sakura's birthday a week from today? Don't tell me you do not know." Sasuke heard his mother sighed; he could not help but feel guilty since he knew how worried she was._

" _Sasuke, just think about it, okay? Meanwhile, I'll send Naruto to Oto to be your personal body guard. That will make me the least at ease that you're safe. Take care and make sure you eat and sleep-"_

" _I'm fine, Mother. I'll make sure to keep that in mind."_

Currently, Naruto was more than ready to punch his bastard of a best friend's face. That bastard never told anything to anyone. Naruto was also mad at his sudden disappearance. Sasuke could have at least gave him a heads up or something. Anything actually. He sighed and once he got to Oto, he would beat the shit out of him. He was now seated inside the airplane. He looked outside the window trying to figure out what was his best friend thinking leaving Princess Sakura alone in that dreary Palace.

.

.

.

.

.

The Palace maids excitedly welcomed Prince Itachi and Princess Izumi back to Konoha. Izumi was so happy to be back to her home country that she even hugged the Palace maids. "God! It's been ages! How are things here in the Palace?" She asked them, and in return, the Palace maids smiled the brightest with the idea of the Princess giving them the little of her attention.

Afterwards, the couple went into the throne room to pay their respects to the King and Queen. Izumi had learned that they found out about their secret wedding from Itachi. She bowed her head out of shame.

The King's voice echoed throughout the room. "Raise your heads." Only then did Izumi notice the Queen smiling reassuringly to the both of her and Itachi.

The King further cleared his throat and proceeded to give his well.. mini speech. "You are the future leaders of Konoha. The people have high expectations from the both of you ever since you were born. Your wedding ..should have been held publicly. Think about the happiness that your wedding will bring to the people. Haven't you thought about that?"

Izumi bowed her one again, but this time out of guilt. She had been selfish; she was already aware of that. But given that, she still could not regret her decision. At least for awhile, she escaped the reality of being trapped with the fate sealed specifically for her.

She knew very well that once they got married, the press would express their excitement for the new king.. would ask many questions when would King Fugaku give his keys to his kingdom to his eldest son. That would not leave them any minute with each other.

Moreover, she was kind of glad that the public's attention shifted towards Itachi's younger brother and the lost princess. In a way, it helped them to have their secret wedding. Izumi was also looking forward to meet the said princess; she heard many things about her from Itachi. She also thought that maybe this could be the opportunity to tease Itachi's younger brother. Before she can further dwell into those thoughts, the King's authoritative voice interrupted them.

Fugaku shifted his attention solely to Itachi. "Itachi.. your brother had left Konoha. He is too stubborn for his own good that your mother could not even convince him to come back." Itachi tensed visibly; he looked at his mother whose smile had vanished. The King addressed him once again. "Talk to him. I know you can handle him."

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura avoided any human interaction as much as possible. It had only been two days since Sasuke left Konoha. She refused to go out of her room unless necessary. She did not want the King and Queen to worry about her so she told them that she would like to be alone for a while in order for her to contemplate on what major she should take in college. Of course, at first, they were not convinced that she was okay. _(Hell, she isn't okay at all)_ She smiled at the both of them and thanked them for their concern towards her. Eventually, the King and Queen decided to leave her be as to give her time and space.

In a way, she had not lied. Actually, deciding on what her major would serve as a double purpose: an excuse and also a distraction. She had researched on a list of undergraduate majors that Konoha University currently offers. Her eyes sparkled when she came across _BS Biology_. Not so long ago, she had dreamed of going to the city to pursue her desired degree in college. She still felt like living a dream sometimes. She had no idea what would be the King and Queen's reaction or opinion regarding the matter. She chose to leave the confines of her room that day. She would try her luck and ask the Queen first what she thinks about pursuing a degree not related to politics.

The Palace maids had properly bowed their heads as they came across her. They looked happy to see her once again even if it only for a short period of time that they did not see her. Sakura immediately noticed the bags and suitcase that they were holding. The first thing that came to her mind was _him_... to run and kick him in the ass. _Sasuke..that jerk.. did he come back already?_

"Uh..excuse me? I mean..those bags..uh-" Sakura hesitantly asked one of the Palace maids.

"Yes, Your Highness. Prince Itachi and Princess Izumi had returned to the Palace."

Sakura opened her mouth, but no words came out. Only after a few seconds did she realize that the maids were still waiting for her response.

"Oh! Right. I see. Of course, Prince Itachi. Thank you for informing me."

Concealing her disappointment, she focused back her attention as to what was she about to do in the first place. The maids had once again bowed their heads and went straight into the hallway. On the other hand, Sakura turned left to go to the throne room.

Once she arrived to her destination, a palace maid announced her arrival asking permission to His Majesty to let her enter.

As soon as she was allowed to do so, her eyes landed to the beautiful lady next to Prince Itachi. Sure she had seen Princess Izumi in the magazines and the like, however, Sakura was not expecting that she could be this pretty. Princess Izumi had a long black hair, the way she carries herself defines elegance. She is perfect, Sakura thought. Suddenly, she felt like an outsider. Not for the first time, she felt that she was not supposed to be in the Palace in the first place. To put it simply, she is not an Uchiha.

Itachi's voice had broken her train of thoughts when he introduced her to Izumi.

"Izumi, this is Sakura. My sister-in-law. The one my brother fancies."

Sakura had no time to correct Itachi for Izumi had already held into both of her hands. "So you're Sakura. I've been wanting to meet you for a while now." Izumi further got close and lowered her voice. "Tell me. How did you get to capture that silly boy's heart? Do not worry. Once he gets back here, I will pummel him to death for leaving you."

Taken aback, Sakura shifted uncomfortably and looked into the Queen's direction. But she did not find her in her seat anymore. Instead, Mikoto had already closed the distance between the two of them and hugged her daughter-in-law. She was so happy to see Sakura outside of her room.

Mikoto had whispered sort of comforting words to Sakura. "I really am sorry, sweet heart. For my son had broken your heart too many times. Please forgive him." Once the Queen's words had sink in, Sakura hugged her more tightly this time. "You do not need to apologize, Your Majesty, none of these is your fault."

The Queen took a little while to respond, but when Sakura heard what Mikoto said, it was her turn to be silent.

"Please do not give up on Sasuke. Please."

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto had arrived in Oto after five hours of flight. He looked up to his phone to check on the address where he could find Sasuke. He hailed a cab, and he was surprised to arrive in the said place in barely ten minutes.

He knocked at the door twice, but it had seemed like no one was around. However, Naruto knew better. He started banging at the door to make his presence known.

"Bastard! Open the damn door!"

A tired-looking, irritated Prince Sasuke opened the door, and by the looks he was giving Naruto, one could guess that Naruto was just seconds away from his death. Without wasting a second, Naruto barged in the small apartment.

"How could you! Leaving just like that! Newsflash, Sasuke.. You are not just anyone. You are a Prince! A prince! Do I still need to define to you what a prince is? You selfish imbecile!"

Sasuke sighed and sat down on the sofa. He knew Naruto would lecture him the minute he arrived. Sasuke even considered leaving the premises of his apartment and finding a new one. However, he also knew for a fact that his father would get angrier, and it was not what he needed right now _or ever._

"Naruto. Shut up."

"No. I will not shut up! Did you even consider Princess Sakura's feelings? She is now locked up on her room, refusing to talk to anyone! How many more times will you hurt her until you're satisfied, huh?"

But Sasuke did not hear the rest of Naruto's statement after he learned that she was once again refusing to leave her room. _Is she okay? Is she eating? Of course not, you did this to her._

Sasuke refused to meet Naruto's eyes after that, refraining himself to voice out his concerns towards Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

Izumi had invited Sakura to have a "girl-talk" with her. In the theater room wherein a film about the history of Konoha was played, Izumi decided to corner Sakura and talk to her. Sakura was slightly uncomfortable at first because in her opinion, Princess Izumi is way way too friendly and was acting like she had known her ever since.

"So..Sakura.. have you and that foolish boy kissed yet?" Izumi asked her, wiggling her eye brows in the process.

Feeling her cheeks blazing, Sakura averted her eyes and uttered incoherent words. She tried her best to save her dignity but failed miserably nonetheless.

"I- Your Highness, Sasuke- I mean Prince Sasuke and I-uh"

But Sakura was cut off with a loud laugh coming from her companion. Sakura merely stared at her in awe and chuckled nervously.

"Stop calling me that. You are a princess! And goodness, judging by the way you stuttered, I think I already know the answer to my question. I just cannot believe that clueless, stoic boy will fall in love!"

Sakura, still embarrassed, fixed her eyes at the wide screen wherein the actor portraying King Madara delivered a speech about the will of fire.

"You do not have to be shy. And I know, things are hard for you these days. But let me tell you something about your fiancee." Izumi whispered, gaining Sakura's attention back.

"Sasuke..that Itachi's oblivious little brother. He hates people. More so, he hated being a royalty. He likes to have his own privacy which I think you already know by now. I grew up with him and Itachi.. and yet I cannot say that I truly know everything about him. I tried reaching out to him by teasing him and making fun of him sometimes. But he would just ignore me. That is the reason why I was so surprised to find out about you two.

"I know he probably hurt you too many times. But also know that he has no idea how to handle these kind of things. He never got interested in girls. To simply put, _men are idiots_ , Sakura. It is up to us to understand the meaning behind their gestures. Just because we were hurt does not mean that they intend to hurt us. It was just that they did not think it will affect us that much."

After Izumi's speech, Sakura nodded slightly in understanding. She smiled sadly; she was grateful that someone could finally understand her current situation.

"I know. He has no experience in this field..but I just don't know what to do anymore. I am much aware that he really is persistent to go to Oto..but he could have at least told me. I want to be a part of his life."

Sakura, however, was quite taken aback when Izumi shook her head.

"It looks like it's not only Sasuke who is clueless. You, our princess, can not read between the lines, it seems. Why did you think he did not tell you?"

 _Because he's selfish and arrogant prick._

As if reading Sakura's mind, Izumi exhaled heavily and faced her.

"Sasuke went there not only because he was persistent to go to college there. He wanted to help Itachi to make peace with Oto. Of course, King Fugaku would not allow him. You are very much aware of that country's history. But you know that foolish boy. Maybe, he did not tell you because once you find out all of these, you will stop him. Am I wrong?"

At the end, Sakura did not know what should she feel. She was worried and frustrated at the same time. Worried that something might happen to Sasuke and frustrated because she could not do anything.

.

.

.

.

.

King Fugaku and Itachi had a private discussion regarding the upcoming Royal wedding to be announced at Sakura's birthday party. They also talked about Sasuke and how to explain to the press his absence. King Fugaku thought that no matter what explanation that they convey to the public, it was no doubt that people would wonder. It was really the best for everyone if Sasuke would just show up at the party.

Itachi, on the other hand, was not worried at all. In fact, he even suggested to focus their attention at the current problems Konoha was facing such as the people criticizing how Uchihas run the country for so many decades already. It was also not unknown to Itachi that there had been many who oppose him as the next in line to the throne. Public officials, political advisers even voiced out that Sasuke and his future Queen Sakura would be the better future for Konoha.

He was not really much affected by these. Moreover, he was worried for Sasuke. As his wedding with Izumi approaches, these people who oppose him will be more expressive in their disapproval of him as the next King. They will most likely push Sasuke to be the next King. Itachi was afraid that Sasuke would get even more rebellious and reckless.

Sasuke's relationship with Sakura had already been impaired. This was the only thing that the political advisers worry about Sasuke being the King. People were always excited about the new developments about the two. Furthermore, Sasuke's absence on his fiancee's birthday celebration will create rumors that will result to further drag the Uchiha's name through the mud. Itachi, however, was confident enough that whatever his brother's feelings for Sakura would eventually win and lead him back to Konoha.

He was also happy that his wife had been very kind and understanding to Sakura. Sakura must had been through a lot these days. He hoped that Izumi had helped in order for Sakura to understand things better.

It served as a double purpose-"the girl talk"; Izumi had always wanted to have some _girlfriend_ in the Palace. And also, their time spent in the theater room would give the Palace maids plenty of time to organize Sakura's surprise birthday party.

.

.

.

.

.

March 28th

Sakura stirred awake very early in the morning with Tenten shaking her gently.

"Milady. Please. You already have to wake up. Today is an important day."

At first, Sakura only groaned out loud and used one of the pillows surrounding her to cover her eyes.

Tenten sighed and then, an idea suddenly popped into her head. "Your Highness. You really have to wake up now. You will get to see your parents today." She whispered to the slumbering princess who abruptly sat up, a bright shining emerald eyes staring back at Tenten.

"Really Tenten?!" Sakura asked excitedly.

"Yes, Milady. But first, we have to err..prepare you to your meet up with them"

Immediately, Sakura bolted up from her previous position and proceeded to the bathroom. After brushing her teeth and taking a bath, instead of the usual morning routine wherein she greets the elders and have her breakfast in the dining area, the maids had already brought up some food for her in her room. This led to Sakura's confusion. She started bombarding questions to the Palace maids.

Sakura got even more confused when one of them told her that it was a secret and that she would soon find out at the end of the day. She was well aware that it is indeed her birthday today that was why maybe her parents are going to visit her or perhaps..the Queen allowed her to go back to her hometown. What she could not understand was the Palace maids acting different and giddy.

She did not voice any of her concerns until they started applying some make up on her and curling her hair. Tenten only smiled at her and told her that dressing up in one's birthday is normal.

After all the necessary preparations, Sakura stood up to look at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a silver open-back sequined gown. One side of her hair was pinned up and the rest was styled in loose waves. She tried to find some adjective to describe herself as she observed herself. And at the end, she described the one in the mirror as someone who looked just like _a princess._

The maids eventually accompanied her to the waiting limousine. She chose to remain on her side of the car feeling dejected as she stared at the empty space beside her. She focused her eyes on the road instead, and even talked to the chauffeur to distract her from ever thinking of him.

She was escorted by Tenten and a few of the body guards to a room in a grand hotel. She snacked on some biscuits and afterwards, Tenten started retouching her make-up.

"You look really beautiful, Your Highness." Tenten commented as she peered at Sakura in the mirror. Sakura, in return, shyly smiled and muttered a quiet thank you.

At exactly six in the evening, Tenten led her to what seemed like the ballroom of the hotel. Before she entered the room, Tenten grabbed her hand, squeezed it and wished her a happy birthday.

She was about to thank her when the guards had opened up the doors. Sakura stood frozen for a while, overwhelmed with so many people gazing at her. Celebrities, royalties, and some other guests clapped their hands as she took a step forward. She also recognized the paparazzi who quite often followed her and Sasuke around, the King and Queen, Prince Itachi and Princess Izumi who were both smiling at her, Ino, who was cheering her on, and her parents.

Gaara took the initiative to walk her to the stage when he saw how she was struggling to walk because of her dress. Murmurs and whispers echoed through the room, but Sakura paid them no heed. She thanked Gaara for his kindness and smiled at him as she took her seat on the stage.

The rest of the Royal Family joined her on the stage soon after, announcing Prince Itachi and Princess Izumi's homecoming. They greeted Sakura one by one, hugging her and kissing her cheek. The King had also announced the upcoming wedding of Prince Itachi and Princess Izumi; he even referred that Sakura's birthday was a very important day for the Royal family and Konoha.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura was more than surprised; she was stupefied with how many people who came to wish her a happy birthday. She also observed that it was like her engagement party with Sasuke except that the said person was not beside her this time.

Noticing that the princess was a little sad, Maito Gai, a former palace high-ranking commander, presented his gift to the said princess.

"Your Highness, If I may.. I would like to give you my present." Gai said, bowing his head in the process.

"Oh.. Of course. Thank you. Uh.. Mister…" She asked, accepting a rectangle-shaped box that was wrapped in a pink ribbon.

"The name is Maito Gai, Your Highness. Your father and I had been friends..and even rivals." He faced Sakura and smiled at her.

Sakura studied the man before her; she blinked twice and wondered if her father Kakashi, who was said to be highly-regarded by King Obito, also wore the same clothing as this man who claimed to be his friend. Gai was wearing his usual green jumpsuit which in Sakura's opinion totally not appropriate to a party like this. In fact, he even attracted more attention than Sakura, herself. She was just curious that maybe it was some kind of old fashion.

"So uh..you and my father had been close? What was he like? I heard that he was the only friend of King Obito. And also, your outfit..is it some kind of uniform of the palace guards back then?"

For a minute, Gai found himself staring at his friend's daughter before chuckling. "Your father and I grew up together. We entered the Palace at the same time. He was a genius. That was why I chose him to be my rival. In a way, he became someone who I look up to. And to answer your question, Kakashi might be tough and all that, but unfortunately, he had no fashion sense. I actually had given him one of these, and yet, he refused to wear it."

Sakura, slightly uncomfortable and yet, happy at the information she had learned about her father, giggled and afterwards proceeded to open his gift. Once she opened it, tears had gathered at the corner of her eyes. It was their family picture. She recognized Kakashi, and she assumed to be her mother who had the same emerald eyes as her. Her mother was gorgeous; she was carrying a baby girl in the picture. Both Kakashi and her mother appeared to be beyond happy at the moment.

"Thank you so much. Even if I haven't opened any of my gifts yet, I can already say that this is the best gift I had received. I regret that I haven't even met them. But just by looking at this picture, I can already tell how much they love me. If it is not bothersome to you, I would like you to visit me in the Palace once in a while. I want to know more about them."

Gai smiled, showing all his teeth and gave her the promise of a lifetime. "I promised Kakashi a long time ago to look after you. I forgot to mention that I am one of your godfathers. I was beyond honored to have Kakashi to trust me enough to ensure your safety. My son..Lee aspires to be a Palace guard. I hope that in my place, he could protect you. And as for your invitation, Your Highness, I suppose I could not decline a command coming from a princess."

.

.

.

.

.

At one point in time, Gaara had invited Sakura for a dance. Of course, she could not just decline. Gaara had asked her the same question everybody asks. "Where is Prince Sasuke?" Sakura only averted her eyes and smiled at the photographers who had taken this opportunity to get some pictures that would surely be into the headlines tomorrow morning.

King Fugaku was visibly tensed on the side, watching her future daughter-in-law with another prince. "Do you think he will still come?" He asked his eldest son on his right.

Itachi merely inclined his head at the other side of the room wherein Sasuke was already there sitting in the open bar, drinking some wine.

"That foolish brother of yours. When did he arrive?"

"Couple of minutes ago, I believe."

"People started speculating about his absence. And that Prince of Suna-"

"Relax, Father. Sasuke knows what he is doing."

As if on cue, Sasuke stood up from his seat finishing his drink. In a few seconds, he was standing at the center of the ballroom surprising everyone.

"Can I dance with my fiancee now." Sasuke commanded more than asked, interrupting Gaara and Sakura in the process.

Gaara looked around noticing that all eyes were on them. Although he was curious, he let Sasuke took her hand and moved away from them. Sasuke pulled Sakura to him more closely. "Sakura.." he began, but was stopped with Sakura shaking her head.

Sakura, on the other hand, was keeping herself from making a scene. She wanted nothing but to punch his face and shout at him. She bit her lower lip to stop the tears that was starting to cloud her vision. When she could not hold it in anymore, she buried her face on his shoulder. Only Sasuke could hear her whimpers, and as if to shield her from everyone, wrapped his arms around her and continued to sway a bit as if nothing was wrong.

.

.

.

.

.

After seemed like a year, Sasuke led Sakura inside her hotel room. She sat on the bed keeping her eyes on the ground. Sasuke had not said anything. He stayed at the back of the door looking at her. But when Sasuke chose to break the silence, the words coming from his mouth left Sakura even more speechless.

"Only a week had passed by and yet you were already practically jumping into another man's arms. Bet you were happy that I left." He crossed his arms and leaned on the door. Jealousy once again, clouding his judgment.

"Excuse me?" She asked, disbelief written all over her face.

"Hn. Stop playing dumb. Do not worry; I will not stay here for long. Aren't you glad I came? It would have been bad for the image of the Royal Family to have the lost princess having an affair."

How dare he?! Leaving without a warning, and coming back just like that. On top of that, accusing her of cheating with no basis. Angry tears started to flow from her eyes.

"Was not this your idea, Sasuke? In this way, we free ourselves from each other. Apparently, I wasted my time worrying for you. If you were okay, were you eating, did you sleep well. Like a fool, I was ready to forgive you the minute you come back. I was ready to listen to your explanation. I thought I already know you enough. But here we are again.

"You know what? Thank you for giving me such an incredible idea. I heard that Gaara would stay in KU. Such a nice opportunity to know him better. Heh, can you imagine? If I marry him I'd still be a princess. No, I will be the future queen of Sunagakure. Isn't it great?"

Sakura was not prepared when in a second, Sasuke had pinned her on the bed, his eyes holding so much anger that Sakura had not seen before. He started kissing her. Sakura's eyes widened and tried to push him away. "You are mine. Mine. Remember that." He whispered in her ear as he kissed her on the neck. Sasuke had her hands pinned above her head. Feeling helpless, Sakura's tears run down her face. "Sasuke please. Please don't do this."

At the sound of her distress, Sasuke tensed up, immediately releasing her and sitting up.

Sasuke cursed inwardly, clenching his fists tightly. He did not know what happened, but as soon as Sakura's words registered, he had never felt so mad, this furious before. He had planned on explaining everything to her, of making sure she would not lock herself in her room anymore. But when he saw her smiling and dancing with that Gaara, something inside him loosen.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he did not instantly noticed Sakura's movements. She had stood up, shaking. She was _scared_..of him. She removed the necklace that he had given her during their engagement party and threw it in his direction, hitting his shoulder. "I cannot believe you! You jerk!"

She exited the room right away leaving Sasuke clenching the necklace in his fist. In his pocket was a bracelet he meant to give her as a present to her birthday.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: Things will get better eventually, I promise.

This sure took a while. I am so overwhelmed with the number of people who had written me a review last chapter. Thank you so much. I will try my best to update sooner. Wish me luck in my exams. :)

Leave me a review? Please?


	10. Chapter 10

Sakura did not know where exactly she is now. After the argument she had with Sasuke, she could not breathe. She had never felt this confused, hurt, and angry at the same time. _Did he really do that? Did he almost-?_ The idea alone made Sakura want to puke. She left the grand hotel as soon as Sasuke released her, scared that he might chase her.

Everyone must be worried now, she thought. She did not know how much time she spent running. She had no idea if people in the streets recognized her or the possible danger considering it was already past midnight. Her feet ached so much with so much running with her high heels on. She only stopped when she realized how far she must be from the hotel.

She was currently walking in a street where there were no lights. Trying to be brave, she searched for a payphone booth to contact Ino. As she turned left, she found a convenience store and a payphone booth beside it. _Thank God._ The only problem was that she had practically nothing. Cursing her own stupidity, she paused for a while to think of a better plan. Trying her luck, she went into the convenience store, asking the cashier if she could at least borrow her phone. The cashier looked at her from head to toe, figuring out where had she seen Sakura before. Sakura nervously brushed it off saying the cashier must had made a mistake.

"Hello, Ino. It's me." The cashier still looked at her curiously, with Sakura's hair disheveled, her expensive gown, her make-up such a mess, the teenage cashier could not help but wonder why this girl was out at this hour.

"Fuck Sakura. Where have you been. You and Prince Sasuke left just like that. Are you with him?" Sakura tried to lower her voice, peering at the cashier who still kept on staring at her. She proceeded to walk into the aisle of the store. "Ino, I'll answer all your questions. But in the meantime, please come get me. I do not know exactly where I am, but I am here in a convenience store beside a payphone booth. And before you can ask how did I get here, just please come get me."

"Okay. But seriously the Queen is damn worried about you two. They had been searching for over an hour now. Should I at least tell her you're okay?" Sakura shook her head even if Ino could not see her.

"No. I promise I'll call her once you get here. I just need some time away from the Palace. Can you do that for me?"

"Fine. _Your Highness_. But I swear if I get executed because of this, I will haunt you down." Sakura can already tell Ino was rolling her eyes but also happy she was safe. "Thank you, Ino. I owe you a big one."

She ended the call, and before she can return the cellphone to the cashier, Sakura was startled to see her bowing her head at her direction. "Your Highness, it must have been rude of me. I did not recognize you. I apologize for my mistake."

"No, no. You don't have to apologize. I-I really want to thank you. You're a lifesaver. Gosh, you don't know what I'd do if weren't for this convenient store. Uh-I cannot pay you, but I have my earrings, or this high heels-"

"You don't have to, Your Highness." The cashier cut her off, embarrassed that her lowly convenience store was visited by a royalty.

"Please call me Sakura. And I insist to pay you. I actually am worried too. There are no guards for your store. Aren't you scared to be working at such hour? Your store could have been robbed."

"Your Highness. You do not have to worry. In this way, I am able to help my family. I have to work part time so that we can cut off our expenses. Please allow me to continue to work here."

Sakura shook her head. "It's not what I mean. I just felt that you working alone here makes me feel concerned about your safety. Had the owner of this store consider hiring perhaps a security guard?" Sakura asked, curious and concerned for the girl. Maybe she had seen herself to the girl, who was working hard in able to help her family. In a span of ten minutes, Sakura already felt like she could already call the teenage cashier a new friend.

"Hiring a security guard will add to unwanted expenses, Your Highness." Sakura frowned upon hearing that. It's not just about the cashier's safety; did they not think about the store as well?

"What is your name?"

"Aika Iwate, Your Highness." Aika was surprised when in a second, Sakura grasped both of her hands smiling at her. "Aika, I really admire you. I hope that I get to see you again. Please tell the owner of this store to hire a guard. And that it's Princess Sakura's command. I guess the cctv cameras will be enough proof for that. I wish you well. My best friend, Ino.. her car is already parked outside. I do not know how to pay you for the trouble I may had caused, but here.. my earrings. And I take no for an answer. Take care of them." Sakura smiled once again and exited the store waving at Aika.

Aika was left speechless and immobile watching the car left.

.

.

.

.

.

Before Ino can demand an explanation from her best friend, Sakura asked series of questions even before they can left the area. "Damn Pig. When did you get a car? It's so pretty. Did you win in the lottery without telling me?"

Ino, in return, rolled her eyes and glanced at her best friend. "I only borrowed this for your birthday party, Forehead."

"Oh.. And whose car is this?" Sakura wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Fine. It's Sai's. Happy? Besides, explanation now."

Sakura's smile vanished in an instant recalling her argument with Sasuke earlier and what happened afterwards. She squeezed her eyes shut trying to erase the memory of Sasuke's eyes holding so much anger towards her. His lips kissing her harshly. His strong hands impeding her to move.

A sob coming from Sakura's lips that made Ino stop the car in an instant.

"Sak..hey. Seriously, what happened?" Ino hesitantly reached out to her, touching her shoulder in the process. Sakura did not waste a second to wrap her arms around Ino's shoulder, crying. "I do not know what do anymore, Ino. I- I _hate_ him so much."

Ino gently rubbed Sakura's back, trying to comfort her. "I am here. You can tell me everything once we get to Land of Snow. Sleep, okay. I bet you need it. I'll wake you up once we get there. And before we forget, you have to call Her Majesty, she had been so anxious for a while now." Sakura merely nodded in response, wiping the tears that escaped her eyes.

The phone call with the Queen lasted for a long time, trying to assure the Queen that she really was safe and that she was okay. Mikoto asked her about Sasuke too that caused Ino to look at her in concern. Sakura only apologized to the Queen for she did not truly know where he was at the moment. At the end, she promised to come back and that she only needed some time to think, that she was not going to flee.

Sakura fell asleep afterwards and only woke up after two hours. Ino smiled at her, told her that they were only at least fifteen minutes away. Ino parked the car right in front of her house much to Sakura's liking. She missed the Land of Snow so much. She suddenly remembered the last time she visited the said place; she smiled sadly at the thought that she and Sasuke could not be able to have an impromptu vacation anymore.

She shivered from the cold, nearly forgetting how cruel the weather is in her hometown. Quickly, she and Ino went inside the house. Ino explained that her parents were out of town for a wedding of a long-time client of their flower shop. Ino then lent Sakura some clothes to change into and the both of them settled into Ino's bedroom, just like when they were kids having a pajama party.

They sat on the bed, and tears had gathered from Sakura's eyes once again when she started explaining everything to Ino. "He..He just kept on accusing me that I was cheating on him. Can't you believe it? After pouring my heart out to confess my feelings towards him?! I did not know exactly what happened. I just found myself lying on the bed with him on top of me. I was shaken, Ino. That was the first time I saw him so livid. I was so scared what he was thinking at that exact moment. I _love_ him, but I'm beyond tired of this cycle.

"Am I doing the right thing? What am I doing anyways? Is it right for me to stay in the Palace? I don't think I can go on with this Palace life of clinging onto Sasuke. I always cry because of him; I am always in pain because of him. Can I keep living like this? Ino, it hasn't been a year but I feel like giving up."

Ino held her hand in support. "I cannot explain for his actions, Sak. I am mad at him for putting you through this, but it's up for the both of you to solve this. Prince Sasuke..may had acted cold and a jerk sometimes. But I knew he likes you too. "

"Do you think so? He did not say anything after I told him I like him. And even if he does, maybe he just get used to my presence. Spending so much time with me. We eat together. We go to and back from school together. Or maybe because he doesn't have any say in the matter." Sakura smiled sadly once again, keeping her head down.

"Perhaps him studying overseas will help you two sort things out. For him to reflect the things that he did that may had caused this pain you're having right now. I am your bestfriend, and I am not like this everyday, and I am only going to say this now. I give you my full support whatever you decide in the future. I am always here for you. Always." Ino put her arms around Sakura in an instant, letting her cry freely.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke chose to drive with no particular destination. It was already four in the morning, and he had not stopped ever since he left the hotel. Remembering what transpired on Sakura's birthday had him wishing he never came back to Konoha. He crossed the line this time, he knew. He did not expect to be forgiven by Sakura nor did he forgive himself for doing such thing to her.

He parked his car in a bridge wherein there was a river below. At 4 am, no other cars were present except for his. He grabbed his jacket and a can of beer, then got off the car. He spent quite some time there trying to calm himself down, thinking on what to do next. He would not dare to apologize to her, for he knew he did not deserve it. He was contemplating whether to go back to Oto right away to make it easier for Sakura.

On the other note, he could imagine the chaos he must had caused by his sudden disappearance once again. His phone was ringing nonstop ever since he left, and he had not answered a single one. His father must had been mad right now. He could also imagine his father scolding Naruto for not looking after him, but right now, he could not care for he knew he fucked everything up.

He stared at the water below him, and drank the beer that he bought on his way. Anything to clear his thoughts. But it was futile. Everything is a mess, he thought. He had also thought of stepping down from his throne. Even before Sakura came into his life, he was already thinking about it.

 _But because you were a prince, you found her._ A nagging thought suddenly popped into his mind that persuading him to be selfish once again and stay. But he knew he could not do that. For he knew, she was better off without him.

Sasuke stayed for another hour in the bridge staring at the water.

.

.

.

.

.

News about Sakura's nineteenth birthday were all over the internet. The announcement of the upcoming wedding of Prince Itachi and Princess Izumi was also one of the trending topics in the social media. However, rumors begun to spread as well about what's the real score between Sakura and Prince Gaara of Sunagakure. Many people had expressed their sympathies to Prince Sasuke regarding the matter. They were quick to judge Sakura and some others stated that Prince Sasuke is better off without her.

Mikoto, who was currently seated next to her husband, worriedly gazed at the King's expression while he was reading the news articles. Fugaku used his right hand to massage his temple expecting an upcoming headache. Nowadays, Fugaku felt like Konoha had been in a constant chaos. There seemed to be an endless problems for the royal family.

More so, Fugaku wished Sasuke had not read any of the ridiculous articles. He was well aware of the fact that Sasuke and Sakura did not get along too well these past few days. But he also knew that somehow, Sasuke learned how to care for her, and Fugaku was sure that these rumors was the last thing his son would want to know right now.

The issue of Sasuke going to Oto would even add fuel to the fire of these rumors. The media would most likely create baseless explanations on why did the Prince suddenly decided to study abroad, leaving his fiancee no less.

Looking at his wife, he could see how concerned she was at the news articles depicting Sakura alleged cheating. He sighed and faced her. "Do not worry too much. These kind of rumors die down in a couple of weeks. But having Sasuke leave the Konoha right away is probably not the best idea for now. Needless to say, Sakura is not even here at the Palace at the moment. We have to make sure the media does not find out any of these."

Mikoto was still unconvinced but nodded anyways. "Should I give you my suggestion?"

With that, Fugaku inclined his head towards her direction motioning for her to elaborate. "We should drift the public's attention to elsewhere. I suggest that we should be more open regarding Itachi and Izumi's wedding preparations. But since cheating rumors easily don't die down, Sakura and Sasuke should always be together in public. And also, I was planning to tell Sakura about this, but I guess I also have to consult this with you. I was thinking of her surname to be changed to Hatake."

Fugaku set aside the newspaper that he was holding and sipped his coffee, thinking about his Queen's suggestion. He considered the fact that the public does not know too much about Sakura. By changing her surname to Hatake, people will start to truly recognize her as the daughter of one of the greatest and loyal servants of Konoha. "Once Sakura comes back, we'll talk to her. Invite also her foster parents. We have to protect her reputation and also her relationship with our son."

.

.

.

.

.

It was already five in the afternoon when Sakura discovered about the news headlines. Sakura stared at the picture of her and Gaara during last night's party. Looks like it was not only Sasuke who was doubting her loyalty, the public is also quick to judge her just because she and Gaara danced together last night. _How fantastic._ Ino, on the other hand, frowned upon seeing the headline of the newspaper.

"Sak. Do you want me to call the publisher of this newspaper? They are seriously going to get it from me!" Ino said, exasperated. "And fuck these people who judged you too quickly! I will fucking report every facebook page who continue to spread hate towards you! You are a fucking princess! They have no right!" Ino added quickly.

Sakura was grateful for the support she got from Ino. She gave Ino a weak smile and thanked her. "No, don't do that. It was enough for me that you believe in me. But.. do you think I still am a princess after this?"

"What are you saying? You stupid forehead. You're saying ridiculous things!" Ino was clearly taken aback after what Sakura said.

"Will I be dethroned? What if the King and Queen don't believe me at all? They will protect their son afterall. Maybe it is just not meant to be. For me and Sasuke. Maybe, this is one way for us to-" Ino cut her off before she could dwell deeper into her worries.

"Sakura Haruno. Listen to me. Listen to me very well. They are rumors! These things happen every time for a celebrity, and in your case, a royalty. People will soon forget this. Be strong! If you do not believe in yourself, who will, Sak? Who will?" Ino put both of her hands in Sakura's arms, determined to make her best friend understand the current situation.

"Even Sasuke does not believe me, Ino. It's so fucked up right now! I cannot face the King and Queen after this!"

"Sakura, for God's sake, calm down! Gaara is your friend, right? Only a friend. The important thing is you know the truth. You have nothing to be afraid of because you did not do this. I got you, okay? Now, your body guards are on their way to pick you up. Act normal. Don't be such a brat." Sakura pouted upon hearing that; Ino was scolding her like she was still a child. It was as if Ino was implying that she was just overreacting and it wasn't much of a problem.

 _But it was._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Unknown to everyone except Naruto, Sasuke had a secret place in his own room, an attic. After coming back into the Palace at six in the morning, he never left the premises of his room. He could hear the maids calling for him every hour, informing him that the King had been looking for him ever since last night. Looking at his watch, it read 1:22 in the afternoon. He had not eaten anything yet since last night. He was too preoccupied with his thoughts about stepping down as a prince.

There had been a lot of movements to abolish the monarchy in Konoha. He had been much aware of this fact. What he could not understand was why they were involving Sakura in this mess. Sakura used to be _one of them_. They hated Itachi, now it looks like they were also targeting Sakura. For what reason, that's what had bothered him for the whole morning.

He guessed that his father had been concerned about the headlines. He must had already come up with a solution regarding the matter. What also bothered him was that his accusations, which was basically driven by his irrational anger _(jealousy)_ , he admitted, had been all over the internet. The public judging Sakura, just like he did last night. He could not imagine what she must have been feeling right now.

It was wrong of him, of course. Instead of explaining himself for leaving all of a sudden, he demanded an explanation from her. He started an argument that gone out of his control and even lead to the point wherein he knew, she could not ever forgive him.

Giving up his position was timely, he thought. He could let Sakura go. Have her dreams come true and avoid these kind of scandals in the future. He had hurt her too many times already. He guessed that the least he could do was to set her free.

She did not deserve any of these.

He chose to leave his room already, ready to talk to his father. He had planned this a long time ago. And he would make sure his father would understand.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke was not able to talk to his father right away. It had already been dinner time when he was able to face him. He sat quietly on his designated seat and ate quietly. He was also informed that Sakura would be returning to the Palace any minute now. A heavy silence had settled upon the remaining members of the royal family. Even Izumi chose to keep silent this time.

Unable to hold it any longer, Fugaku looked at his younger son in concern. "Sasuke, where have you been? Is there anything you wish to tell me?"

Everyone had his eyes on Sasuke waiting for his response. Compelled to answer, Sasuke chose his words carefully. "Sakura..she cannot do something like that." He kept his eyes on his plate, avoiding everyone's eyes. He knew that was what his father was asking of him. So he did not beat around the bush and told his father about exactly he wanted to hear.

"Sasuke, your mother and I decided. You shall stay in Konoha for a little while. Until these commotions die down at least. You, being separated with Sakura will raise even more suspicions. There are also a lot of invitations I received from neighboring countries. I would like you to go with Sakura, instead. The two of you seen in public should lessen these kind of rumors. I will also talk to Sakura regarding these."

It was just like his father to come up with the smartest possible solution after the news. However, Sasuke had already decided.

"Father, a long time ago, I talked to you about what could possibly happen once a royalty becomes a commoner. You told me there could be no such thing unless that royalty made a big mistake. Father, I am merely a spare tire. You have big brother to be the heir to your throne.

"King Fugaku Uchiha of Konoha, I humbly ask of you to allow me to live outside the Palace for the rest of my life. I failed to be the prince that you wanted me to be, allow me to reflect on my mistakes."

In a second, Fugaku stood up from his seat, anger taking over his features. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE SAYING, SASUKE?! DO YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST ASK FOR SUCH THING?" Mikoto stood up as well, asking his father to calm down.

"Sasuke, my son, please think what you're asking of us. You want to study in Oto, you already have our permission. You are not a spare tire, do you hear me? You are not a second choice. You're asking too much from us. I cannot let my son go, Sasuke. I cannot, do you understand me?" Mikoto uttered in a trembling voice, trying not to cry at the very moment.

Sasuke chose to keep his head down. "I apologize for bringing this up. But this is the only way people will stop pushing me to be the next King. _Nii-san,_ I know he will do a great job leading our people." He looked up to Itachi, who was completely deep in thought.

"Sakura had been suffering because of me. We should let her decide if she really wanted to stay here with us. I could not fulfill my obligations as her soon-to-be husband nor the prince that Konoha expects. With that, I think that is enough of a reason to step down from my position. Excuse me." He added. He stood up from his seat and exited the room a little quickly for he could no longer look at anyone right at the moment.

The maids bowed their heads as he headed out of the room. However, before he could take another step, he noticed Sakura beside the door. And judging by her expression, Sasuke was sure she heard everything.

He passed by her without a second thought.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: I forgot to mention last chp that I originally intended to update on March 28..but Sakura was not exactly happy on her birthday, wasn't she?

I am grateful to my readers who took time to express their opinions and suggestions. On a different note, I really had a hard time writing this chapter. I wanted to emphasize how miscommunication and distrust can really destroy a relationship. I hope you guys can sympathize to what Sakura must have been feeling in this chapter.

I will also try my best to update at least once a month since I am also working on another story. HS fic. I haven't decided on a title yet..and it's entirely different from my previous works.

Uh..so what do you guys think?


	11. Chapter 11

Sakura stared at the door for another minute contemplating whether to enter the dining area or follow Sasuke. _Stepping down as a prince? What the hell is he saying?! That is so absurd!_

In the end, Sakura spun on her heel and ran after Sasuke. It did not take too far for her to catch him. She grabbed his left arm before he could even take another step. Sasuke instantly stopped walking; he only cast a sideway glance at her before he tried to walk away once again.

He was not able to step more than two steps before Sakura stopped him once again. This time, blocking his path.

"Are you just going to keep on running away from me?" She looked around them to see many body guards standing in the hallway. "Please leave us for a minute." She ordered them quietly.

Sasuke shoved his hands on his pockets and avoided her eyes once they were left alone.

A minute had passed by before Sakura broke the heavy silence.

"What am I to you, Sasuke? Leaving for Oto, now leaving the Palace indefinitely. Why are you doing this?" Sasuke still chose to keep silent. He did not even bother to look at her. "Aren't you going to say something? How many explanations you owe me now?" She continued, her voice slightly trembling.

"I kept on asking myself why you. Is it because I mostly spent my time with you for how many months? Is it because I have no choice in the matter? You have been causing me a lot of pain, you know that, right? I cannot understand the way you think. I do not know how to put up with your impulsiveness. I am scared of my feelings!

"As usual, here I am, keep on wondering the reason behind your actions! I am not a mind reader, Sasuke! _Loving you is exhausting!_ I deserve better than this!"

She paused for a while to look at his expression, but he kept his eyes down. "You really are not going to say something, are you? Then this is pointless! Whatever we have, _had_ is fucking pointless! I hope you live a happy life outside the Palace."

Sakura did not waste a second before sprinting down the hallway, leaving Sasuke alone, expression unreadable as usual.

.

.

.

.

.

Next day after, Tenten had been asked by the Queen herself to summon the princess in the King's chambers immediately. The servant was not exactly sure what was happening but she felt that a storm is coming in the Palace. She was worried for Princess Sakura that being summoned had something to do with the baseless rumors about her having feelings with the Sunagakure prince.

Having been with the princess for almost a year now, Tenten could say she could not even imagine someone as pure and sincere as Princess Sakura could do such thing. She had also witnessed how much love she had for Prince Sasuke. It goes without saying that their relationship was not really like other couples have. They quarrel more often than not. Then later that day she could see the princess back to her bouncy and cheerful personality.

It was hard for the both of them, but being accused of these cheating rumors, she was sure that Prince Sasuke himself knew that Princess Sakura could never do such thing.

She escorted the said princess who looked so nervous to the King's place. She announced their arrival, and the King's personal servant was quick to let them enter.

Sakura noticed right away that Sasuke was already there, with Naruto standing behind him. The King made a gesture for her to sit beside his youngest son. She uncomfortably took a seat beside Sasuke, careful to make enough distance between them. And that did not go unnoticed from Fugaku's keen eyes.

While Sasuke kept his composure in tact, Sakura was on the verge of having a nervous breakdown. She was playing with her fingers, and her eyes kept on looking everywhere but the King.

Once Tenten and Naruto left the room, the King cleared his throat much to Sakura's uneasiness.

"I think you both know why did I summon you here first thing in the morning. There had been-"

"I apologize, Your Majesty. I had been careless with my act-" Sakura bowed her head once, twice, thrice. However, King Fugaku silenced her with his hand. "I did not call you here because of that. You have nothing to apologize for." He then turned to Sasuke. "Have you thought about what you just said last night? Did you reflect upon the weight of your actions?"

"I understand very well what I asked of you, Your Majesty." Sasuke replied.

"You were asking me to disown you. You were asking me and your mother to never see you again. Is that what you really want? What is the reason behind your actions? Why do you intend to do this?" Fugaku had never understood his youngest son that well. If he could define Sasuke in one word, that would be impulsiveness.

"I never wanted to become a royalty, Father. I was asking this as your son. Not as a prince of Konoha."

Sakura glanced at Sasuke in an instant. _Does he really dislike that much to be here in the Palace? Is he telling the truth?_ Even before Sakura could dwell further in her thoughts, Fugaku declined Sasuke's request right away.

"If that is the case, I will not allow it. There is no parent who does not love his children. Having you here in the Palace does not even put Mikoto at ease. She constantly worries about you and Itachi. Once you become a father, you will understand, Sasuke. Severing your ties with us…for you to ask me of such thing, I felt that I had been a failure as a father."

"Father, it's not it. Being a prince-"

"You do not like it, I know that very well. Sasuke, I know that I had a lot of shortcomings as your father. I know how you try your hardest to be able to meet my expectations. I may not know the feeling of being compared to your brother all your life, but I know how difficult it must be for you. I hope you understand my position as the King of this nation. As a King, I had to give more time and attention towards your brother. However that does not mean I do not notice you."

Hearing something like that from the proud and fierce King Fugaku of Konoha, Sakura shifted uncomfortably from her position. She felt like an outsider, somehow interfering from a supposed-to-be a private moment between a father and son. She noticed the way Sasuke's hand was shaking tremendously. Of course, she was still mad at him, but seeing him so vulnerable for the first time since she lived in the Palace made her abandon her ill feelings for a while. She put her hand on top of his, squeezing it slightly. Contrary to what she had expected, Sasuke did not squeeze it back nor did he slap her hand away.

"Father-"

"Say no more, Sasuke. I had already made a decision. I had received an invitation from Iwagakure. It is their King's birthday. In three days time, you will be leaving with Sakura to attend the party. It will be open for the press. Regarding the rumors, Sakura, let Sasuke handle them. As much as possible, do not leave his side for the entire night. And one more thing, Mikoto mentioned about your surname. I had not spoken with your parents yet, but I wanted to let you know. The decision is still yours to make." Fugaku explained.

"Your Majesty, what do you mean? I mean what about my surname." Sakura asked, confused as to what issue Konoha has with her surname.

"In your original birth certificate, you are a Hatake. You were only given a surname of Haruno because your birth parents died. And as Kizashi and Mebuki took the responsibility of raising you up, they had decided to name you after them. I had a feeling that they wanted to protect you from the late King Obito's enemies back then.

"There is no rush, child. Whatever decision you will make, we will respect it. Mikoto and I just thought that it will help the people to know you better. It is no secret that Kakashi Hatake is a hero of this country. With that, I am sure that our countrymen will stop doubting you as a princess." The King clarified.

Sakura merely nodded. She was not certain what would her parents' reaction about that. She did not know that being a princess could really complicate things. But changing her surname..it did not feel right somehow, even though she knew very well that it was simply changing back her surname.

"Now, Princess, I have to ask you a question, and you must answer truthfully." When Sasuke tried to object, Fugaku only shook his head slightly, enough to make Sasuke silent. When it was obvious that his son would not interfere anymore, he continued. "I want to know what is your real feelings. What do you feel about Prince Gaara?"

Sakura looked down, trying to find the right words. "Your Majesty, I- Gaara- I mean Prince Gaara is our classmate. He became my friend. He is kind and smart. But I do not have any romantic feelings towards him. Please believe me. I only see him as a friend."

Contented with her answer, Fugaku nodded. "I see. But do you know what Prince Gaara feels?"

When Sakura chose to keep silent and his youngest son averted his eyes, Fugaku had already understood. "Very well. I hope this does not affect your relationship in any way. You are the future of Konoha. I trust you enough, Sasuke. I am certain you can handle the press well. Prepare for your departure in three days. Until then will discuss about your stay in Oto. If that's all, you can now go."

The young couple bowed their heads and quietly exited the room.

.

.

.

.

.

For three days straight, Sasuke rarely left his room unless necessary. He kept himself busy by reading books and news articles. He had also been consulting to Itachi on ways on how to bridge the gap between the Palace and the citizens. Itachi had not talked about Sasuke's bold request of stepping down as a prince. However, he made it clear to his younger brother that even if their father allowed it, once he becomes a king, bringing Sasuke back in the Palace would be the first thing he would do.

The issue of dysfunctional relationship of Sasuke and Sakura had also been one of the hottest topics in social media. Seemingly Prince Gaara had also remained silent regarding the matter. Now that Sasuke thought about it, there was a high probability that they could see each other in the party in Iwagakure.

He and Sakura did not got the chance to sort things out after his father talked to them. In a way, Sasuke was grateful. He could not determine where to start, what to say to her after all these. When she held his hand, he had frozen. He did not expect that despite her obvious anger towards him, she was able to push that resentment aside to let him know that she was still there for him despite everything.

He wanted to apologize, of course, but he had never apologized to anyone before except his father. And in times, his mother for making her worry. He was a proud prince of Konoha. He was never good in words; what he wanted to say would always be conveyed through his actions. Sasuke hoped that the time and space that he had given her would be enough to cool things down between the two of them. The past week had been intense, stressful for the couple. Sasuke thought that letting time and distance take its course would be the most appropriate action.

Naruto had informed him that Sakura was already waiting for him. Before he left, he stopped by the King's office. Fugaku extended his best wishes for Iwagakure's King Onoki who will turn sixty-five. The King had also reminded Naruto to ensure the couple's safety.

The drive to the airport was uneventful. Neither Sasuke nor Sakura had spoken. Even their chauffeur could feel the awkwardness between the two. There was a careful distance between the two of them. Both had even preoccupied themselves by peering outside the window trying to ease the tension.

Naruto had briefed them that it would be a three-hour flight. He had escorted the both of them to their private plane. Sakura, having to experience riding a plane for the first time, was obviously astonished. Her eyes had sparkled upon seeing her assigned seat.

Hiding his amused smirk, Sasuke quietly took a seat beside her and adjusted his seat for him to sleep. Naruto and Tenten, on the other hand, exchanged a knowing glance upon seeing the prince's reaction. With Sasuke sleeping beside her, Sakura was careful not to make a noise. She had been far too entertained with the movies she could watch. The flight attendant had also been more attentive to her needs. Now and then, the said flight attendant would ask her if she could get _Her Highness_ anything.

Sakura had enjoyed watching the clouds outside the window. From time to time, she would also stand up and engage in a conversation with Naruto and Tenten. Eventually, Sakura had also worn herself out. The flight attendant willingly adjusted Sakura's seat to make the princess comfortable.

.

.

.

.

.

Tenten had insisted that Sakura should wear a black, elegant dress for the event. She had explained that it would match perfectly with Prince Sasuke's suit and tie. In contrast with Sakura's vibrant personality, her overall look says along the lines of being sophisticated and matured.

"Tenten, I am not much comfortable about this."

Tenten merely shook her head and assured the princess. "The people should stop looking at you as the naive and innocent princess, Your Highness."

In a matter of minutes, Sasuke had knocked on the door of her hotel room. Tenten had immediately excused herself out of the room, but not before informing Sakura that the prince had already arrived.

Sasuke dressed up in a suit and tie never failed to make Sakura's heart to race. There were many occasions that she had already seen him made an effort to actually dress up, but every time, she would always be reminded of how attractive Sasuke really is.

"You look.. _different_." Sasuke's voice brought her back to the present.

"I know. I look ridiculous." Sakura half-pouted, half-scowled.

"That's not it. It's different in a good way." Sakura contemplated whether to comment about how she also see Sasuke's look.

"You also..I- you don't look so bad yourself either." She muttered after a while. _Seriously, Sakura? Not so bad? Are you kidding me? He's fucking gorgeous!_

As she was scolding herself, Sasuke had crossed the distance between the two of them. In his left hand was the necklace he had given her during their engagement party. He had not wasted a second before putting it on her. "I am returning this to you."

Sakura blinked twice before turning around, carefully examining Sasuke's expression. He looked so different in a way, not because of his suit and tie, but something definitely changed within him. "Sasuke?"

"I had also forgotten to give you my present for your birthday." He took out a rectangular box from his pocket. He opened it carefully to reveal a bracelet that could be paired up with the necklace he had given her previously. He took her hand and proceeded to put it on her.

"Thank you." After thanking him, Sasuke's eyes did not leave hers. It was as if he was seeing her for the first time.

Sakura had always been trying to read Sasuke's expression, but somehow this side of him, this quiet and mysteriously serious expression he was giving her had made her completely nervous.

"Sasuke? Are you okay?" She put his hand on his cheek to check his temperature. When she was assured that he was not sick, she was about to put her hand away but Sasuke had quickly held her hand to stay put and had begun to softly caress her hand. In the process, he had also closed his eyes.

Sakura was dumbfounded at first. She could not move; she simply observed his actions. Along the way, she understood the hidden meaning behind his actions. _He was sorry._ By then, she could feel her heart beating thunderously against her ribcage. She could feel the tears that was about to fall. Sasuke had opened his eyes after awhile, looking straight into her eyes.

But then again, the knock on the door was enough to separate them. It was Naruto reminding them that the chauffeur was already waiting for them downstairs. Sakura was the first one to regain her composure, shaking off her nerves. "We should go."

Before she could take another step, Sasuke had grabbed her wrist. "Do not leave my side the entire night. Whatever what you will hear, do not pay attention to them." Sakura only nodded in response. Sasuke took her hand, escorting her to the awaiting car.

.

.

.

.

.

With no doubt, every one had anticipated on the arrival of the Konoha's royal couple. Sakura felt all eyes on her that made her grip on Sasuke's hand harder. Sasuke took that as a sign of her distress; he instantly lead her to King Onoki to greet him warmly on his birthday and to avoid the stares of the other visitors.

Sasuke did a great job in avoiding the press and keeping Sakura by his side the entire night. They were always seen together with Sakura refusing to let go of Sasuke's hand. Eventually the couple noticed Gaara talking to some princess. Sakura averted her eyes right away, but Sasuke nodded his head in a way of acknowledging the other prince's presence. "Do not avert your eyes. In that way, people will most likely assume something is going on between you two." He whispered, enough for only Sakura to hear.

However, when Sakura had to go to the comfort room, a news reporter had immediately cornered her before she could even look for Sasuke. She refused to answer any of her questions, trying to remain calm despite the fact that the reporter had accused her foster parents of not raising her well enough. Quickly, she exited the comfort room to find Sasuke waiting for her outside.

"Your Highness, forgive my rudeness, but what can you say about the rumors of your relationship with Sunagakure's Prince Gaara?" A short-haired news reporter persistently asked Sakura.

Sasuke, instead, chose to answer for his fiancee. "I believe that it is made clear that Sakura and I are already engaged. I think that people may had misunderstood the situation. We were all classmates in high school. I see no wrong with her being friends with Prince Gaara. We spent quite some time together. That's all. I also think that having a good relationship with Suna's future king would build a stronger foundation for the future of Suna and Konoha."

"What about your relationship with each other? Is it true that your relationship had been rocky these days?" She then turned to Sakura. "What about the issue about the mistake of choosing you as a princess?"

Again, Sasuke answered for her. "I hope that people would be kind enough to understand Sakura's situation. She had only moved to the Palace not too long ago. There had been adjustments she had to make. She was still getting used to the life of being a princess. And just like any other couples, we also get into quarrels. But that does not mean that our relationship is unstable. These quarrels helped us to understand each other more. It had helped us grow and mature."

To say that Sakura was impressed was an understatement. Clearly, Sasuke could handle the questions very well. He remained calm and composed. Only then did Sakura smile. She had been anxious the entire party, having the attention of everyone focused on her. More than relieved, she was happy that she could see Sasuke being back to his old self. Sure, she had not forgiven him entirely. But having him by her side is a great feeling nonetheless.

.

.

.

.

.

.

On the way back to their hotel, Sakura thanked Sasuke for being with her the entire night. Sasuke only shrugged in response. She told him how nervous she was whenever the press would be looking at their direction.

"Sasuke? I decided to keep my surname." Sasuke peered at her, studying her expression. "But I also want to have Hatake attached to my name. I also decided to tell the Queen that I want to take on Biology as my major. What do you think?"

"Tch. She would just spoil you for sure. She could never get mad at you." Hearing his response made her giggle.

There are still a lot for them to talk about. But still, this is a progress. Somehow Sakura was assured that everything would be okay eventually. They would be fine.

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N** : Sorry, this really took a while. I had been caught up with school work. But hey, I'm officially fucking done being a student. Technically, not officially. I still have to attend my graduation in June. This could only mean I have more time now(for at least a month) to write. I am planning to update once more before May ends before I enter the corporate jungle (meh).

Thank you for reading! I hope that Fugaku wasn't OOC much. One thing to write Sasuke and now Fugaku. With their similar personalities, I had a hard time writing them.

Keep me motivated by leaving a review. :)


	12. Chapter 12

Seeing Sasuke and Sakura together had brought more questions than answers to the public. Many were glad that the two seemed to be not much affected by the rumors, however, many had also voiced out that they were only under false pretenses, and that people should not be deceived.

After the invitation from Iwagakure, the couple had once again appeared together in public events. They had been also invited to a TV guesting which the Palace gladly accepted. As usual, Sasuke answered most of the questions. It was then that he also told the public that he intended to go to Oto for his college. It was also the first time that Sakura was introduced as Sakura Haruno Hatake. And when the princess was asked about her decision to keep Haruno as her surname, she was very proud to say that it weren't for her parents, she would not be the person she is today.

She was also asked about her plans in college, just like Sasuke. She was brave enough to tell everyone that instead of what people were expecting, she would be taking Biology as her major.

"I know what people may think." She awkwardly laughed. "I mean there is no other princess who majored in Biology. But I think that this is where I should be. I hope that whatever I will learn, I will be able to share it to my people. Before I knew that I was indeed a princess, I always thought that my passion to help will eventually reach the people. Being a doctor, it will be hard, I know that. I want to be an inspiration to others, and to send a message on how important knowledge for health care can be."

Sasuke was the first one to clap his hands. For that, she was thankful and smiled at him. But still, she could not please everybody. There were still a lot who criticize her for being selfish and just doing what she wants. But that did not stop Sakura. As long as the royal family had her back, along with Ino and her parents, and especially Sasuke's, she would do what she thought was the best.

The interviewer was giddy the entire interview. She said that she was a huge fan of them. She even showed some pictures of the two seen together in public. Sakura was so embarrassed that she tried to hide her face behind Sasuke. Sasuke, on the other hand, told them that he and Sakura were just like any other couples so it was just normal.

They hadn't had a proper talk since then. They were preoccupied with the events they had to attend. People still thought that they were not in good terms especially when it was disclosed about Sasuke's stay in Oto. Sakura had even blurted out that she made him promise that there should not be a day when she could not hear his voice. Sasuke was surprised and also embarrassed to hear such things from her, but it was not fully a lie. Sakura had once told him that she would call him everyday once he got to Oto.

The King had also reminded them to bring up Itachi and Izumi's wedding every time they would be interviewed. Fugaku was disappointed that many took a little interest about the upcoming wedding. It seemed that people prefer for a Sasuke-Sakura wedding instead. Moreover, people had still been awaiting for Gaara's response to all these issues, but the prince kept silent the entire time.

But Fugaku was glad that Sasuke had been compliant and responsible enough nowadays. It was a good sign that his youngest son was back to being a proud prince he was. Fugaku only wished that Sasuke would eventually see to his heart to accept his fate and maybe in the future, he could also see Sasuke sitting in the throne.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura had a go signal from both the King and Queen to officially enroll in Konoha University. She was more than happy to tell her parents and Ino.

She was on her way to go when she spotted Sasuke in the garden reading God knows what. She told Tenten that she would be following her soon after and quickly slipped behind Sasuke's back. She quietly read the contents of the book when Sasuke's voice startled her.

"You think I can't sense you?"

Sakura instantly put some distance between them. With a snap, Sasuke closed his book and turned his full attention to Sakura. As if asking her a question, Sakura informed him about her officially enrolling in Konoha University. "You aren't coming with me?" she quickly added.

"Why should I go with you? I am not your father spoiling you."

Sakura pouted. "Fine then! You can go back to your reading! Sorry for disturbing you, _Your Highness._ "

Sasuke caught the playful tone behind her remark. Sakura did not see Sasuke's typical smirk once she turned around and went after Tenten. It had really been too easy and fun to tease her, Sasuke thought. He shook his head and went back to his reading.

Sakura, on the other hand, was a little upset that Sasuke did not come along with her. She was hoping that he could accompany her and maybe she could persuade him to have an impromptu date. She thought that they should spend as much time together before Sasuke left for Oto. She sighed and pouted once more.

It did not take too long before the chauffeur told her that they had arrived in their destination. She was very much excited that she sprinted to the office in the main building. After filling up the forms needed, she was escorted to a room where her I.D. picture would be taken. After a couple of minutes of waiting, she heard a knock on the door. Expecting a photographer, she was more than surprised to see Gaara looking as equally surprised as her.

Sakura awkwardly greeted him and took a seat once again. She had cursed the photographer more than ten times for the last minute. Of all the days to enroll, why now? She felt like someone up there truly hated her. Just like Sasuke, Sakura knew of Gaara's personality. He was also reserved and quiet. And that was making it more awkward for her.

Not taking the tension anymore, she tried to break the silence altogether. "So uh..you decided to enroll in KU again, huh?" Gaara nodded his head in response.

"I guess I'll still see you around then." Gaara hummed in response this time.

The photographer did not come until after ten minutes. In that time, Sakura busied herself playing games in her phone. She just could not confront Gaara about the rumors surrounding between the two of them. After taking their I.D. pictures, the photographer apologized for making them wait. He bowed his head and exited the room.

Sakura was on her way to exit the room as well when Gaara suddenly held her wrist. Sakura nervously made a move to get out of the room, but Gaara did not let her. "We need to talk."

"Gaara..I apologize if you got caught up in all these. I know things have been hard for you as well, but the important thing is we know the truth, right? You are my friend-"

"Friend? Do you really only see me as such?" Gaara cut her off. "How naive. Do you not see how I feel for you since then?"

Sakura averted her eyes. "I don't understand. Please we cannot be seen together." She made a move to exit the room once again, but Gaara's hold on her made her efforts futile. In a blink of an eye, Gaara had backed her up against the wall. Sakura's eyes widen; she had suddenly became aware of how close he was.

"Gaara! What do you think you're doing?!" She screamed. She tried to push him, but Gaara held both of her hands close to his chest. "Please let me go. You're hurting me." She pleaded once more.

"Are you happy?" He asked her. "Do you love him? Does he really make you happy?"

A clear distress was written all over Sakura's face. "Why do you keep on doing this? This isn't like you, Gaara."

"You're wrong. I had been trying to keep these feelings for you. This is the only time I can be myself." He paused to look deeply into her eyes. "So now, answer my question. Have you completely fall in love with Sasuke? Or what two have been showing to the public is nothing but false pretenses? Tell me."

Sakura only looked at him in surprise. While she was deep in thought, Gaara took that as her silent response to his feelings. He leaned in, intending to kiss her. Sakura, alarmed, did not waste a second to shove him hard. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" She tried to slap him but Gaara caught her right hand just in time before it could land to his cheek.

"You. What is wrong with you. I could make you happier. I could treat you better. Sasuke does not deserve you." Sakura squirmed free from his hold.

"I am engaged! If you cannot the least respect that, I cannot even be in the same room with you." Before Gaara could take another step, Sakura hold up her hand. "I thought that you are my friend. Gosh, I am disappointed." She shook her head in disapproval. She exited the room, slamming the door in the process.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura was acting weird. Sasuke took notice of this and could not help but ask her what was wrong. She was acting really different after she had gone to KU to enroll. But whenever he would ask, she would only tell him that nothing's wrong. A gut feeling was telling Sasuke something was definitely up. He just could not place what was it.

It had been like that for two straight days. Sakura seemed distant, always on the edge. He thought that maybe she had not yet forgiven him fully. But he had pushed that thought aside in an instant as he remembered how she had been disappointed when he declined her offer to accompany her in school. She had been back to her old self these past few days.

They were seated beside each other in the gardens. He was busy again reading a book while Sakura was doing God knows what. She had been too preoccupied with her thoughts too. She had been absent-minded lately, he observed.

"Sakura. I just asked you a question."

"Oh? Uh? Yeah. Sorry. I was just thinking about uh yeah my parents. I just suddenly missed them." She gulped nervously. "So what is it again?"

Before Sasuke could speak up, a servant announced the King's arrival. Stupefied, Sasuke stood up in an instant. He looked up and indeed, it was his father. The King had never once visited him. It was always him being summoned to the King's quarters. So it had really surprised Sasuke. He noticed right away the way his father gritted his teeth. Never had his father looked so angry at the moment. He glanced sideways only to see Sakura who looked like she was going to pass out any moment.

Fugaku threw a newspaper article right at Sakura's feet. "Explain this instant." Fugaku's voice was calm as usual, but the way his eyes squinted said otherwise. Sasuke did not know how to react at first until his eyes landed on the headlines of the newspaper. A picture of Gaara and Sakura almost kissing together with other pictures with them in a room had been featured in the first page of the newspaper. Sasuke silently picked up the newspaper; _A proof of an affair, is this the end for the Konoha's royal couple?_ It read.

Sakura gasped in surprise. She had grasped Sasuke's hands, making him lose his hold on the newspaper. "Please Sasuke. I need you to believe me. There is nothing going on." She pleaded.

Sasuke remained silent. But the King certainly could not let it go. "Then how can you explain this! You dare to commit such crime and still choose to sit beside Sasuke. I cannot believe this! I asked you one time. And you lied! To the King of Konoha no less!"

Sakura was about to apologize and explain once more when the Queen had arrived, running towards Sakura. Mikoto had protectively hugged Sakura as if trying to shield her from her husband. "What is going on?" She asked.

Fugaku then shoved the newspaper into his wife's hands. "Talk to your daughter-in-law. I am done reminding them how to be responsible." He then glanced at his son. Sasuke did not miss the look of disappointment his father had given him. The King then turned around, leaving Sakura crying into Mikoto's arms.

Mikoto only glanced at the newspaper. She carefully studied her son's reaction. His eyes focused on the ground, his fists tightened. "Sasuke, my son. I am sure this is all a misunderstanding." She begun, still wrapping her arms around Sakura. When Sasuke still did not speak, Sakura had tried to touch Sasuke's shoulder, trying to reach out and calm him down. And yet, Sasuke flinched at the contact. Immediately, Sakura retreated her hand.

As if expecting that kind of reaction, Sakura did not waver. "Please Sasuke. I didn't know he was there! I swear! I had no plans on meeting him at all. You know this! He just happened to enroll at the same day!" A sob escaped Sakura's lips, seeing how bad Sasuke had reacted from the news. Studying Sasuke's reaction had turned Sakura's knees into jelly. She felt like she was about to collapse if not for the Queen trying to support her.

After a while, Sasuke raised his head and looked straight into Sakura's green green pleading eyes. It was as if he was gauging her sincerity, testing if she was telling the truth. "Please talk to me, Sasuke. Say something, anything. Anything is better than this silent treatment. Please." Sakura cried.

At last, Sasuke spoke. "I am not mad at you. If that's what you are worried about." A flicker of emotion crossed his eyes, but it was gone in an instant. "I only ask you of one thing, Sakura. Be careful of the eyes that are watching you."

Not understanding at first, she only stared at him. She noticed that he was not mad anymore. It was as if for the last minute, he had discovered something, like he finally solved a mystery puzzle. Then it clicked to her. He thought that Gaara and I- the idea alone had made Sakura's head spinning. "No. It's not really what you think. If you would just let me explain. I am sure you will understand."

But he only shook his head no. "No need. I already understand. Please excuse me, Mother. I got tired from the early activities today. I think I'll take a nap." He turned to his mother and kissed her cheek. He then patted Sakura's shoulder before leaving.

Sakura made a move to go after him, but Mikoto engulfed her with another hug. "Let's leave him for a while, shall we? This could be a lot for him to take in. I am certain things will eventually settle down. I believe you, my dear, okay? Stop crying." But Sakura cried even harder this time. She clung into what little comfort the Queen had given her.

.

.

.

.

.

The Queen was clear when she explained that Sakura must be in the King's chambers first thing in the morning. Just like Sasuke, the Queen thought that the King must have been too influenced by his emotions to approach. Mikoto had also warned her about the upcoming whirlwind inside the Palace and that Sakura must be prepared for it. At the end, Mikoto had promised her that she would be there for Sakura no matter what.

Sakura was beyond grateful; Mikoto had stayed with her until Sakura seemed to have calmed down a bit. Eventually, Mikoto tucked Sakura in her bed, brushing her pink locks. The cries in time turned into quiet sniffs.

"Your Majesty? Can I ask you a question?"

"Yes, what is it dear?" Mikoto continued to be a doting mother, sitting on the edge of the princess's bed.

"I hurt your son. So why? Instead of comforting me, you should be with Sasuke right now." She sadly stated. Mikoto chose to keep silent for a while, trying to put her words altogether to make her daughter-in-law understand. Sakura had eventually sat up, carefully observing the Queen's reaction to her question.

Mikoto then smiled at her. "By being engaged to Sasuke, you had become my daughter. I know how deep your feelings for my son. I am watching you two. There is no way you would do such thing, am I right? It must be difficult for Sasuke but I know you need me right now. I know my son more than anyone. And instead of checking up on him, giving him the time and space he needed is the best thing to do for now."

"Thank you, Your Majesty. I would not know what to do if you weren't here by my side. His Majesty is so livid. I was so scared." Sakura brought her hands to her face, a few more tears slipped down her face. Mikoto did not waste a second to wrap her arms around Sakura once more.

Sakura had fallen asleep after that. Mikoto was worried; the princess had been crying far too much the past week. With her slender figure, Mikoto could not figure out where the water had been coming from. She closed the door to her room with a silent thud only for her to come face-to-face with Sasuke himself.

He bowed his head in respect to his mother. Quite puzzled, Mikoto asked her son. "I thought you were sleeping. You said that you were quite tired early on." Mikoto chose not to dwell on the fact that her son must have come to check on Sakura. She had noticed the bags under his eyes, his hair quite a mess. She had also heard from the maids that he had not eaten lunch.

A tired sigh escaped from the Queen's lips. "Are you well, my prince?" Mikoto then put both of her hands on each side of his cheeks. "You must have been restless these past few days. And now this. I am worried about you, Sasuke."

"I am fine, Mother. You have nothing to be worry about."

"You cannot fool me for I am your mother." Mikoto then lifted her right hand to his nape, engulfing Sasuke with a hug. Before Sasuke could protest, the Queen had already brought Sasuke down to her level. "All I do these past few days is be worried about you and Sakura. Now, I am very much concerned with your father's health. He must be stressed seeing the pictures. If I can just do something to ease all your pain..my son."

" _Mom.._ I-"

"Shh..Let me be here for you. I feel useless seeing you suffer like this. I can only hope that you find it in your heart to forgive Sakura. That girl..I believe she truly cares for you. Like how many times she had willingly give you multiple chances, trust her. Listen to what she have to say. Hmm?"

Sasuke chose not to answer. He only let his mother cooed him like a baby, seeking warmth and comfort.

.

.

.

.

.

Itachi found out what exactly happened after he saw the empty seats in the dining area. Only he and Izumi were present for lunch. He already knew right away that something must had happened. As far as he could remember, there were no official business for the Palace that day. Beside him, Izumi wore a concerned expression.

He then turned to his wife. "Do you have an idea what is going on?"

"I saw the newspapers today. There is another issue concerning your little brother and Sakura. This time, it could really much affect the royal family." Izumi explained, disheartened.

"What do you mean by that?" Itachi asked, puzzled.

"There had been pictures of Sakura and Prince Gaara together. I guess the King had confronted Sasuke and Sakura about this. And for sure, the Queen was already trying to ease the tension between them."

Itachi had been preoccupied with the wedding preparations lately that made him unable to keep to date with the latest news. He had not yet finished his lunch when he stood up, telling Izumi that he had yet something important to do and left the dining area right away.

Itachi went to seek his father. As he entered the King's office, he could already see the King worn out from the stress lately. "Father. I heard about the unfortunate situation we have. I apologize if I had not come to you immediately."

Fugaku waved his hand on his seat. "There is nothing we can do to fix this mess created by your brother and sister-in-law. I was thinking if we had a mistake in honing her as a royalty." Fugaku shook his head.

"What if instead of allowing Sasuke only to go to Oto, let us also ask Sakura to join Sasuke. In that way, people would doubt Sasuke and Sakura less. With Gaara in the same school as Sakura, there is a high probability that this can happen again."

Fugaku took a moment to consider Itachi's suggestion. "Having this kind of rumor had put our allegiance to Sunagakure at stake. If that Prince Gaara was from other another country, this would be easier to handle. Your suggestion will be brought up to the upcoming summit of the Five Great Nations. I will see to it that the King of Sunagakure and I will have a private meeting after the summit.

"For the meantime, tell your sister-in-law to pack her things. She will be going overseas."

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N** : This time, it is really a new chapter. Hope you guys like it. I am planning to update once more next week.

Your reviews are very much appreciated. I'd like to know your thoughts.


	13. Chapter 13

Itachi had assumed that his sister-in-law was still taking a nap when he got no answer from her after knocking thrice on her door. He was careful that Sasuke nor his mother would not know his visit to Sakura. He could only imagine his mother getting into a fight with his father after knowing the King's harsh decision to sent the princess away.

Sasuke..on the other hand, Itachi was not sure how his little brother would react after finding out. Would he be mad? Would he be indifferent? He eventually had learned from Tenten that Sakura was already awake, but still refused to talk to anyone except Sasuke. He had also been informed that the princess had been asking constantly Sasuke's whereabouts. Itachi could only guess Sakura was trying to explain herself to his stubborn little brother.

Personally, Itachi could not even imagine Sakura doing something as scandalous like that. In his opinion, his sister-in-law could be considered as someone pure, innocent. He had also seen the devotion Sakura has for Sasuke. However, that did not mean that the pictures did not bother Itachi. He was sure that Prince Gaara was the most likely at fault for putting both Konoha and Suna in crisis.

As someone who would be a king, Itachi could not imagine what was Prince Gaara was thinking right now. In a way, he could patronize with the Sunagakure's crown prince. Much like him, Gaara would be the future of Sunagakure. That only meant that there were more eyes watching his every move. Itachi also considered the possibility of the crown prince's enemies doing this. This could only mean that they were merely using Sakura to get to Gaara. And worse, it could be the common enemies of Konoha and Suna. And making a bigger fuss on this issue would be like hitting two birds in one stone.

Sending Sakura overseas, even if it saddened Itachi, would be the best option right now. With these, the media's attention would shift to Gaara. And as far as he knew, the Sunagakure King was very ill the last time a meeting between Suna and Konoha was held. Considering this, Itachi was certain that it would only take a few months before Gaara would replace his father and take the King's position. Itachi could only assume that the current Sunagakure's king had already prepared the selection for their crown princess.

As he was waiting for the princess to wake up, Itachi decided to pay his little brother a visit. He did not bother to knock and promptly made his way inside the room. He had found Sasuke sitting on his bed, reading a book. Itachi sat beside him, waiting for his younger brother to notice his presence.

When it was obvious that Sasuke had no intention of talking to him, he cleared his throat to gain his attention. "Sakura will be going overseas. I already told her personal assistant to pack her things."

And indeed, Sasuke had frozen in his spot. Sasuke looked into Itachi, checking if his brother was messing with him. Not knowing what to say, Sasuke remained silent. Beside him, he could hear Itachi sigh loudly. "Aren't you going to rebel against it? Father is sending your fiancee away. Is that really okay?"

"It's the King's orders. Then that leaves us no choice."

"Since when did you faithfully obey Father's orders? I get it, little brother. Your complicated and unclear relationship with Sakura. And I hope you don't look at this as me prying, I was just concerned. I think that you should go with her. Once Sakura knows about this, I am sure she will misunderstood it as being kicked out of the Palace.

"But with you by her side, she would be able to pretend that you two are just going on a vacation. Mother must have already told you about this, but Sasuke, let me remind you again. She is having a hard time."

Sasuke's eyes remained glued on the floor. Itachi was studying the change of Sasuke's facial expressions, but found none. After a while, Itachi tried to talk to his brother once again. "You may not say it but I know you are deeply hurting right now. But that does not mean that you will just let Father decide on this matter alone. Sending her away as a sacrifice for the royal family's sake..it sickens me.

"However, this would be the only option we have right now. And I am trying to lessen the burden Sakura is carrying. If you would be by her side at least.."

"I'll talk to Father regarding this. If that's what will put you at ease." Sasuke abruptly stood up and left the room without glancing back.

.

.

.

.

.

Ino was worried sick. She had not stop dialing Sakura's number since early in the morning. Sure, the King and Queen had seemed nice to Sakura, but now Ino could not help but feel uneasy regarding the growing issue between the Crown Prince of Suna and her bestfriend. She could not even think how the King must be furious with Sakura at this moment. Everyone who would see the pictures would think the same thing. Except for Ino. Never Ino.

She had known Sakura since they were kids. And it was the first time Sakura had fallen in love. She had cried too many times because of Prince Sasuke. In addition to that, Sakura had also told her about her plans on that day. Sakura had informed Ino about their _improving relationship_ nowadays. So it was a great shock to find out about the pictures.

It was past noon when Ino decided to pay a visit to Sakura's parents. She found them sitting on the sofa in the living room watching the news. Ino could tell Mebuki had been anxious. When she asked the whereabouts of Mr. Haruno, Mebuki only shook her head. She explained that Kizashi was upstairs resting; Mebuki did not want to let him find out. It would only put Kizashi under stress, she said.

Much like Ino, Mebuki could not contact Sakura. They also tried calling the Palace, but it seemed like they blocked all the incoming calls. Ino was thinking if she should go there instead, however, in this kind of situation, it would be unlikely for the Palace to open their gates especially for the princess's friend.

In the end, Ino tried to console Mebuki saying that it would be fine, that they should trust the Palace handling the matter. Sooner or later, Ino was sure, that the tabloids would be taken down. One thing she could not trust, it was Prince Sasuke not trusting Sakura enough.

Prior to this incident, Ino was aware about Prince Sasuke throwing accusations to Sakura. He was the first to accuse Sakura with something absurd as this. Ino just could not believe that the issue would be as big as this. She only hoped and prayed that her best friend would be okay.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke went straight to his father's office after talking to Itachi awhile ago. Their talk a few days ago had Sasuke hope for a better relationship with his father. Yet, things just could not go on his way. In all honesty, he did not know what to feel about the pictures. He was very well aware of Sakura's feelings for him. But looking at the pictures had him wishing he could punch Gaara in the face.

He had not yet figured out his feelings for the princess. It was still all a mystery for him..loving and caring for someone besides his family. It was a foreign feeling for him. Sakura was the first girl to make his calm and composed demeanor crack. She put him over the edge. She always made him ask questions and confuse him altogether.

He could not explain what exactly he was feeling regarding the pictures. He wanted to scream at Sakura and blame her for this, even so he could not bring himself to see the tears in her eyes. He only hoped that for once and for all, this rumor would die down once and for all. Sakura had been crying too much for the past few days. And it had also affected him greatly.

With King Fugaku's command, Sasuke could see the logic behind it. Sending away Sakura for a while would prevent these kind of issues for the time being. It was already a big surprise for Konoha when the Palace had announced their engagement. Many, still, had not accepted his fiancee. In a way, sending her away means protecting her also. Itachi's suggestion, on the other hand, Sasuke could not figure out if it would be best if he would stay by Sakura's side.

The recent events were..too much even for Sasuke. He, too, needed time and space.

There was already too much damage between their relationship. They could not even define their so-called relationship, and yet, it had already been put into too many trials. They always fought but then again made up after a few days. They had hurt each other without meaning to.

People would always assume that being a royalty means that you can do whatever you want. But in reality, that is not the case. People expect a lot from you. In a way, you should act the way people expect you to be. You could not commit mistakes at all. It was not different in acting. The only difference is that actors and actresses only act for a while, but for royalties, they have to act forever. That sometimes Sasuke could not already distinguish the prince and the true Sasuke within him.

King Fugaku only glanced at his younger son. The King had been busy with the preparations for the upcoming summit. "What brings you here?" He asked, still studying the documents before him.

"Father, do you not think it's too much for Sakura? I am certain she meant no harm after meeting Prince Gaara."

Hearing such an absurd thing coming from his son's mouth, Fugaku raised his brow in confusion. "She had been caught in the act, having an affair. Still, you wish to defend her?"

"She had not lied to you, Your Majesty. She had no feelings for Prince Gaara. I can attest to that." Sasuke spoke calmly.

"Then how can you explain the pictures? Certainly, it was not something just friends would do." Fugaku crossed his arms in front of his chest. He could not help but question his son's intentions for seeing him. How could he side by that girl? She had committed a grave sin, in Fugaku's opinion. Especially to Sasuke, so why.

"I am very much aware of Prince Gaara's romantic feelings for Sakura. Even if it was too much to ask for you to believe in her, I am certain there must be some explanation behind this. That day, Sakura had asked me to come with her. That only proves that she has not been secretly meeting Prince Gaara." Sasuke confidently explained.

"Well then. Do you think we could expose to the public this kind of situation? If you had already known all about this, why did you not take preventive measures? Sakura had not grown up like you. She is new in all this. I thought I made you responsible for her.

"In all honesty, I am very much disappointed with you two. You are not a child anymore, Sasuke. Even if in this case, let us say it was actually Prince Gaara's fault. How do we resolve this? Are you willing to put the alliance with Suna at risk?" Fugaku sighed, clearly not happy with the growing issue.

"I apologize, Your Majesty. I take full responsibility behind our actions. With that, allow me to accompany you to the summit. I must be the one talking to the King of Sunagakure regarding this matter. It would be better if Prince Gaara would be present during the meeting as well."

After taking the time to consider his son's suggestion, Fugaku stood up from his seat and walked until he was only a few meters away from Sasuke.

"Fine. I trust you enough to handle this situation. And I hope you also trust me enough to make such decisions such as letting your fiancee go. I was thinking if we had any mistakes in educating her, if it was all my fault for not finding her soon enough.

"I hope you trust me in this, Sasuke. I do not mean to punish her. I only wish to protect her and the royal family." Fugaku patted his son's shoulder before leaving the room.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura was summoned to the King's office that afternoon. She was anxious that she thought she would be sent back to the Land of Snow. There were already many possibilities inside her head like what would happen to Sasuke and who would be his new fiancee. Would her parents be affected in these? Would she have to move to another country?

She knew the King would not take her actions lightly. Because of her carelessness, there were already a lot of consequences waiting for her. She had said her thanks to Tenten, as if already saying her goodbyes. But the maid had been loyal to her, reassuring her that everything will be okay in the end.

She stood there with her head bowed down before the King. She did not dare to raise her head. She promised herself to not cry, but then again, the tears had started to flow down from her eyes.

"Is that all you can do? Weep? Your tears will not erase all your wrongdoings." A scowl appeared onto the King's face.

"Please forgive me, Your Majesty." Her voice had cracked as she wiped her tears.

After a while, Fugaku's tone had softened considerably. "My child, I hope you already know your position. You are the third among most powerful women in Konoha. I would not be mad without any reason. I understand that moving here in the Palace must be too much for you to handle. But you had already been here for almost a year.

"I hope you and Sasuke would sort things out. After a while, you are expected to bear his children. And it would be much difficult if you two would not try to understand each other."

Sakura blushed at the prospect of bearing Sasuke's children. She certainly did not expect to hear such things from the King. "Your Majesty, Sas- Prince Sasuke.. I am nothing but faithful to him. I swear. I am sorry. I do not wish to complicate things."

"Sasuke already told me. You do not have to further explain. I hope you would be able to learn from this experience. You are still young, but you are not like any other normal girl. You are a princess. Please be more careful from now on.

"And I hope you do not take this as a punishment. But I had come up for a temporary solution to our problem. In the meantime, you will be living outside the Palace. Prepare your things. I will personally make sure your safety during your travels. I hope you understand."

Sakura then raised her head to look into the King. "With me leaving, does it mean that I will be able to help the royal family?"

Fugaku did not answer, instead, he informed her that she should already leave tomorrow morning. Moreover, the King had told her that she has the freedom to choose the country she would like to explore. He had also contacted her parents and Ino regarding her departure and that they would be there to send her off.

It took some time for the King's words to register. Taking a deep breathe, she nodded and excused herself. As she made her way back to her room, she took her time to look into the Palace's majestic halls. She had not had enough time to sort her feelings out on how the King decided to let her leave the Palace for a while. For one, she did not even know until when would she be going away, traveling non stop.

Even if the King had told her that she should not take this as a punishment, Sakura felt uneasy. Looking at the brighter side, the King had calmed down. He was back to being a fierce but understanding leader he is.

Apparently, Tenten had already been informed about their immediate departure. Sakura had found her things already packed in her suitcase. The personal maid had pulled the princess into a hug telling her that she would be there for the princess always. Sakura looked around her room; she thought that she would definitely miss the place.

.

.

.

.

.

Come by morning, the royal family had been gathered in the Palace's living room after the breakfast. They were waiting for Sakura to say their good byes. Except that Sasuke was no where to be found. After a few minutes, the said princess was seen walking alongside with Tenten.

The Queen had been the first one to engulf Sakura into a bone-crashing hug. Sakura was stupefied to hear the Queen apologizing to her over and over again. "I am sorry you have to go through this, my love. After finding you, I promised that there will be no day that you are not happy." Mikoto whispered into her.

Looking at the Queen's tears for her, Sakura started to cry as well. She covered her mouth to suppress the uncontrollable sobs that was squeezing the breath from her lungs. She continued to hold onto the Queen's hand even after their embrace. Sakura had learned to love the Queen; Mikoto had been nothing but sweet and caring for her. She was beyond grateful for everything Mikoto had done for her.

"Shhh. This is not good bye, Princess. You are just going away on a trip. Bring back some souvenirs, okay? I will really miss you." Mikoto wiped the tears from Sakura's cheeks, trying to reassure the princess.

Izumi had also flung her arms around Sakura. "Take care of yourself. Do not ever forget to eat right on time. I do not want you coming back here looking like a mummy. Do you understand?" Sakura laughed through her tears after hearing Princess Izumi's reminders.

Itachi had also hugged her. Although Itachi and her could not be considered as somewhat close, Sakura was thankful for his concern on her. She was glad that the crown prince was kind enough to talk to her when she was troubled by something.

On a different note, the great King of Konoha merely given her a stern look. Having been said that, Sakura was surprised to hear such comforting words from the King. "You are a part of this family. Always remember that wherever you go."

Sakura had bowed her head in respect. She glanced backwards hoping still to at least catch a glimpse of her fiancee. And as expected, she was only hurting herself, only seeing the body guards in the hall way. Tenten had lead her way to the car outside afterwards.

But even before Sakura could step out of the Palace, she had caught sight of Sasuke leaning over the side of the limousine. He had his hands tucked into his pockets; his eyes cast down. He was wearing a suit and tie, looking as handsome as ever.

A wave of the prince's hand had been enough for all the body guards to back down. Tenten had also excused herself. Swallowing hard, Sakura took a few steps forward. She was careful enough to put some space between them. When she stopped, that was the time when Sasuke raised his head to face her.

They had not talked after the King had scolded her about the pictures. Sakura had no idea what was going through her fiancee's mind right now. She did not know if he still would not listen to any word she would say. But replaying the King's words yesterday, that Sasuke had actually defended her from this allegations.. it all confused her.

During the King's confrontation, she was sure that Sasuke must had already hated her. The look he was giving her that time..the way he was clenching his fists. Sakura was certain that Sasuke had really believed what the tabloids had been saying about her.

"Sasuke? What changed your mind?"

Sasuke shrugged in return. "I had already arranged everything you need in your stay in Kumogakure. This time, the Palace is making sure that you will be free from the paparazzis. There will be five body guards tailing you everywhere. Do not leave without them." He tried to change the subject abruptly.

Sakura then shook her head. "I had been with you for a long time but still..I can not understand you. Why do you always avoid talking to me? Why can't you be honest with me?"

"Sakura.." He started, but was cut off by her.

"No. Are you mad at me? Then why did you defend me? I want answers, Sasuke! I will go crazy thinking about the answers to my questions for the next months or even years knowing I cannot even see you or the least talk to you."

Sasuke had surprisingly raised his voice as well. "You are my responsibility. What do you expect? That I will tell Father that you were trying to be a queen of Suna? To affirm his suspicions about our failure of a relationship?"

A gasp escaped from Sakura's lips. She put her hands over her heart as if trying to shield it from further pain. "Heh, is that what you truly feel? Is that how you think of me, Sasuke? Will anything that I say to you not matter at all?" Tears started to escape from her eyes once again. In a matter of a few seconds, she lunged forward hitting Sasuke's shoulders repeatedly.

"You asshole! Fuck you! I hate you! Do you have any idea how much it is difficult for me?! I am trying my best! Damn you Sasuke for being an inconsiderate, insensitive brat! Fuck you! And I fucking hate myself for being stupid enough. Because I will still miss you! I fucking hate you. You are such a damn pain in the ass!" She started to sob loudly. She had stopped hitting him. She hid her face from his view, covering her face entirely with her hands.

Sasuke had not said anything. He had only observed the girl crying for a few minutes. He tried to touch her shoulder only for her to lash out at him telling him to fuck off. When she had seemed to calm down, Sasuke carefully slipped his arms around the girl. "Sakura.."

Sakura had started to cry once again after that. They stayed like that for a while. She started to put her arms around him as well. Her cries had even become louder when Sasuke kissed her forehead. "Are you keeping my hopes up once again?" She asked. She looked up to meet his eyes. Her eyes questioning his intentions. "I still hate you by the way. But I am not going to see you for a while and I don't want to part ways having a fight with you." She quickly added.

When Sasuke got considerably close, Sakura had anticipated for a parting kiss. She closed her eyes waiting for it, but much to her disappointment, she had only felt a flick on her forehead. "Maybe next time, I'll come with you."

When she opened her eyes, she blinked twice before gazing at Sasuke who looked at her with a somewhat serious expression. "We'll talk after all these. And just so you know, I am also mad at you for being too close to that prince. I had already warned you too many times to not be too friendly." A scowl had immediately appeared on his face.

"Now, your parents and your best friend are already waiting for you to the airport. You had already wasted enough time. Make the best out of your time visiting each country. Call me once you get there." Sasuke continued.

"And Sakura, you are important to me. I am not good at words-" He added quickly, but he was not able to finish what he was about to say when the princess had thrown her arms around his shoulders once again for a last hug. Once Sasuke had felt the tears slowly making its way to her eyes once again, he immediately scolded her. "Stop those tears already. It's damn annoying."

She had laughed after hearing such ridiculous comment. Sasuke had afterwards opened the car door for her.

With a heavy heart, Sakura left the Palace not knowing what the future lies ahead for her and Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N:** I changed the ending of this chp considerably. Originally, Sasuke was supposed to not see her off but it's just that my heart can't handle it. Haha! I know that I promised one week so forgive me. I had been busy with school stuff and other matters as well. Hope you enjoyed this one!

Please leave me a review?


	14. Chapter 14

After Sakura's departure, the Palace had been entirely quiet. It was evident how the Queen was heavily affected by the princess's sudden leaving. It even came to the point wherein she had purposely avoided her husband. She had given him the cold shoulder during the entire day following Sakura's temporary goodbye.

Fugaku only shrugged in return. He and Mikoto had not engaged in a fight for a long time. So long that he could not remember how to _tame_ his wife. The King was very much aware on how much Mikoto cares for Sakura. But he hoped that she would understand his position. It was certainly not easy for the King to making such drastic decisions. And Mikoto not even bothering to look at him for the past few days (already), had started to irritate the said King.

In Fugaku's opinion, his wife had been acting like a spoiled brat. Their sons had noticed the silent treatment also. For God's sake, she is the Queen of Konoha. They were not teenagers anymore.

During dinner, exactly four days after Sakura's departure, did Fugaku only voiced out his concern about the matter. He was asking her an important matter about the charity events for the typhoon victims and yet, she still chose to ignore him.

"How long are you going to ignore me? _Mikoto,_ stop this nonsense." Awkwardly, Itachi and Izumi attempted to ease the tension on the table. Sasuke, who had been silent (more so than usual) for the past few days also, was too surprised that he even questioned himself if indeed he heard his father raised his voice on his mother.

Slowly, Mikoto turned her head into her husband's direction. "Very well, yes, Fugaku, let's have a fight in the presence of our sons. Now, you're asking of my opinion? Let me remind you how you simply decided on sending Sakura away without even mentioning it to me. What do you think of me? Your trophy wife? Does the duty of a Queen sitting next to you and prettifying herself?" Mikoto's voice was still calm, even sweet, but there is a danger behind her fake smile.

Not exactly sure what to do, Itachi tried to excuse himself and Izumi from the dining hall, also giving a warning signal to his younger brother to follow them. "My dear Itachi, it's okay. You will be the next King. You should know how to value your future Queen. And why not take your _most considerate_ Father as an example." Mikoto held up her hand, refusing to let his son and his wife leave.

Fugaku sighed. "I know you are upset. But there is no other choice."

Hearing that, Mikoto raised her eyebrow in disapproval. "Even still, you should have told me beforehand." She paused, trying not to cry angry tears. "Did you know how I feel useless seeing her suffering like that? She does not deserve any of this."

Even before Fugaku could explain himself more, Mikoto had stood up from her seat and exited the dining area.

.

.

.

.

.

With the upcoming summit, it was evident that the stress had taken its toll on the King's body. Itachi had observed that his father was more restless than usual the past few days. Itachi was certain it had also something to do with the fight his father had with the Queen.

Fugaku was analyzing the documents he had to sign for the meeting while the crown prince was seated across from him in the King's office. Itachi offered his help, giving his personal opinions on the matter at hand. At first, Itachi had decided to keep his thoughts to himself, but seeing his father over the edge, he eventually voiced out his concern.

"Father, I am worried about your health. I suggest you take it easy for a while. Especially now that Sasuke will be there to accompany you."

"Itachi, I am the King. I can not rest." Fugaku had only spared his son a tired glance before digging into his work again.

"Have you not talked to Mother yet?" Itachi did not fail to see how his father tensed up a bit at the mention of the Queen.

"Itachi.." Fugaku warned his son.

Itachi held both of his hands in surrender. "I am only saying this because emotional burden can affect someone as twice as much as stress in work. Sasuke will perhaps not say anything, but Father, distracting yourself with too much work-"

"Fine, I'll rest for a bit." Fugaku exhaled loudly, standing up. When the King made a move to leave the room, Itachi had been contemplating whether to remind him to finally reach out to the Queen. He sincerely hoped that the most respected King and Queen would sort things out soon. By taking this well.. _lovers' quarrel_ longer, both of them would only suffer more.

In the end, Itachi only watched as his father closed the door, leaving him in his thoughts.

.

.

.

.

.

It was only the night before Sasuke and Fugaku's departure when did the King had the _courage_ to face his wife. For the past week, Fugaku had always made sure to go to bed past midnight so that he would be able to avoid any confrontations. He would also wake up with Mikoto's presence gone in their room.

With him leaving for the summit, Fugaku made sure that he would be able to talk to Mikoto. He could not be certain for how long he and his son would be gone. And not to mention, Itachi was right. His wife being mad at him was definitely affecting him in a negative way. But that did not mean that he would be admitting it to anyone.

Mikoto was already in her sleepwear when he entered their bedroom; she was combing her hair, pretending that she had not seen him. Fugaku slowly sat beside her on the bed, careful enough not to get too close to her. He let out a tired sigh before putting his right hand on his forehead to massage the area.

"We need to talk." He begun. She had stopped combing her hair, indicating for him to continue. "Look, Mikoto. What I am doing is what I think will be best for the royal family. The best for our sons. Prior to my decision, I talked to Sasuke."

"But you did not even consider talking to me." She uttered. Mikoto had turned to face her husband. "Fugaku, I am not just your wife. I am the Queen. What I am mad about is because Sakura's welfare should be my concern. You made me feel like I am powerless, that the duties of a Queen is something that is not of an importance."

"I value your opinions and suggestions. You know that. I did not marry you only for you to be a trophy wife. If I had made you feel like that- I did not in any way mean to do that."

She had taken his words for a moment. And when Fugaku had seen how her features had considerably softened, he knew he was already forgiven.

"I am sorry, too. I maybe overreacted a little bit. I threw a big fuss, didn't I? Our sons may have think that their mother is such a _drama queen."_ She covered her mouth, trying to suppress her laugh to her own joke. Fugaku, in return, only gave her an incredulous look.

When she recovered, she had asked her husband if their son would be fine meeting with the Sunagakure prince. He assured her that he would be there to guide Sasuke all throughout the meeting and that she had nothing to worry about.

"Since we have not yet confirmed the duration of our stay in Sunagakure, and if this is like any other meetings, you would have been my replacement. But for this, I am allowing you to visit Sakura, I was thinking that it would also serve good for Itachi-"

"Are you certain? Can I really?" Her eyes sparkling with excitement.

Seeing her delighted by the news, Fugaku was almost sure she would practically hug him. But then he noticed the sudden change of her mood. She had become silent for a while, a frown made its ways onto her lips. "Should I? It would have been better if Sasuke visits her first."

"In all honesty, I have no idea what is going on between those two. But when I called to ensure everything's going well, Tenten had informed me that Sakura had been in constant contact with Sasuke. I am certain that while Sakura prefers seeing our son, she needs someone who will comfort her. And if you are still worried about their relationship, you can ask Sasuke about it before we leave tomorrow morning."

Mikoto had slightly nodded to herself, thinking about what Fugaku just told her. It must had been hard for Sakura to be away from her family and friends. Sure, Mikoto would always call her but being with her in person is much more different. She then smiled at Fugaku. "Thank you, my husband. I hope everything goes well in your conference."

"I hope so too."

.

.

.

.

.

It had been the second time Sasuke got to visit Sunagakure. He already expected the harsh climate. But nothing prepared him for this kind of heat. An honorary welcome was prepared for him and his father while they were getting off the plane. A group of children and women prepared a dance number, and a band was on the sidelines. And although the body guards were there to hold an umbrella over him, he felt like he was suffocating, considering that the short program only lasted for five minutes top.

King Rasa of Sunagakure was there to welcome him and his father. Behind King Rasa was none other than Gaara and his two other siblings, Prince Kankuro and Princess Temari. And despite the fact that Sasuke wanted nothing more than to corner the crown prince, he was the one who extended his hand first for a handshake. Gaara shook his hand firmly in return. Both princes were void of emotion and yet, certainly, anyone could feel the tension in the air.

Sensing a silent battle, Temari had briefly called out Sasuke, welcoming him to Sunagakure. She smiled nervously, leading him inside the airport.

The Sunagakure's royal family had obviously prepared for this. After the brief welcome, Sasuke was escorted to a magnificent hotel room. Naruto, being the idiot he is, lied on his bed, indicating how soft the cushion is. Sasuke sat down on the bed as well, removing his suit and adjusting his tie.

"Don't you have your own room?" Sasuke grumbled.

"But your room is much better, _Your Highness._ Unlike you, I have to share it to other body guards. By the way, are you okay? It's been over a week since Milady left for Kumogakure."

Sasuke did not bother to answer the question. And knowing the prince well enough, Naruto had decided to change the topic right away. "Have you seen the newly hired body guard? Seriously, what is that Shikamaru Nara thinking? How could that Rock Lee passed the examinations for a Palace guard?"

"Nara is the Palace's Imperial Officer. Technically, you are under him. You should not say something behind his back, especially in my presence."

Naruto shrugged. "Blah blah… Have you seen how he checked out that chick Princess of Suna? Man, I thought women do not interest him in the slightest, calling it troublesome..and yet-"

Coincidentally, Shikamaru knocked on Sasuke's room twice before opening the door. "Your Highness-"

Naruto immediately sat up from the bed, stood up straight, and raised his right hand for a salute. And only for Shikamaru to sigh in resignation before turning to Sasuke. "Your Highness, His Majesty is waiting for you downstairs for your lunch. The Suna's Royal Officials will be there as well."

Shikamaru casted a lazy glance to the now sweating officer. "I forgot to tell you. Neji Hyuuga talked to me, stating that you had been discreetly courting the Hyuuga heiress. He told me to fire you, asking me if I would tolerate such actions while you were in duty, whereas you are supposedly keeping His Highness' safety priority"

Naruto gulped nervously, seeing Sasuke's reaction, a mixture of disappointment and disbelief. Sasuke had run his hand through his hair as a sign of frustration. "Nara, tell His Majesty I'm coming." He paused, glaring at his bestfriend. "Leave Uzumaki to me. And before you go, let me remind you. Be certain that you and Princess Temari will not get caught."

Shikamaru did not bother to deny nor confirm the Prince's statement. He bowed his head, closing the door. As he walked down the hallway, he sighed uttering another "How troublesome".

Sasuke whipped around to glare at Naruto after Shikamaru closed the door. "Sasuke, I can explain." Naruto sat next to the prince, scratching his head. "I was just being friendly. I swear I'm not courting Hinata! That cousin of hers is too imaginative! That's all."

Sasuke stood up, fixing his tie. "I do not know why I put up with you."

Naruto blinked twice before slinging his arm around the prince. "Now, now. Say, is that chick princess really Shikamaru's girlfriend? Like love _love_?"

Sasuke made a move to remove Naruto's arm. He quickly put back his suit on and fastened its buttons. "I did not know you like gossips that much. You love your job? You better shut your mouth. I do not want to use my title to save your ass again."

Naruto quietly followed the prince outside the room, being back to a stoic body guard slash the prince's personal assistant.

.

.

.

.

.

With Naruto standing behind Sasuke all the time, he could not help but observe the way Shikamaru behaves in the presence of the only Princess of Suna. Naruto had no idea if their relationship would even lead to something. But there was this weird eye contact between the two of them that Naruto could swear, the sexual tension was real.

Apparently, the Suna's royal family was very much aware about the relationship of the princess to Shikamaru. It had only begun a few years back when Shikamaru got promoted and thus, being assigned with the bilateral relations with Suna. Moreover, the royal siblings of Suna studying in Konoha had seemingly added fuel to the fire.

Obviously, King Rasa and Temari's brothers were opposed of the relationship. But then again, the princess was stubborn. It even came to point wherein King Rasa gave his suggestion to King Fugaku to let his youngest son marry his only daughter in a very private meeting in which Shikamaru and Sasuke was present as well.

 _It had been a big surprise for King Fugaku to hear such thing from the Suna's most respected leader. He saw the angry expression of the Sunagakure's princess; she had even stood up from her seat, ready to walk out of the room. But Shikamaru's voice held her up. "Temari..calm down."_

 _King Rasa snorted. "You dare to call her Temari? Just Temari? Even I do not call her that!" He raised his voice, throwing dagger looks to the young man._

" _ **Dad!**_ _Please." Temari pleaded._

" _No. King Fugaku, think of this as a lifelong commitment between our nations." He turned to the King, asking for an approval._

 _Sasuke had been confused at first, not knowing what was going on. Until he saw the somewhat resigned expression of their genius official._

" _It was honestly a tempting suggestion. For centuries, marriage between two countries yielded good relationships. More so, it will serve permanence to our allegiance. However, my son's fate had long been decided." Fugaku's voice ruled over. "I think that Princess Temari's relationship with my trusted official should be the matter of our discussion this afternoon. As a King myself, I only want the best for my heirs. And I assure you, Shikamaru came from a highly-respected family."_

 _King Rasa became silent for a while. "I respect your opinion regarding these. Having said that, I do not want this to affect our alliance in any way. And although you, the King, had high regards towards that young man, I hope you do not take this in a wrong way, but I only want nothing but the best for my daughter."_

But Naruto did not know any of that, he thought that Shikamaru was only interested in simply having a _good time_ with the Princess.

The Kirigakure's King had also attended the conference, while Kumogakure sent their crown prince. The vice president for external affairs had been the one to represent Iwagakure. It had been a boring three-hour negotiation in Naruto's opinion. They talked mostly of importing and exporting goods, military support, and other political matters.

After that, a high-class dinner was served for all the royalties. And by the time Naruto got to his room, he was beyond exhausted. First, a three-hour flight to Suna. And another five hours of standing by Sasuke's side. He only hoped things would be better tomorrow.

.

.

.

.

.

Meanwhile, Sakura had been busy with her charity works in Kumogakure. She had also enrolled in summer classes to learn the country's native language. She was happy setting up free medical check-ups for the people in the provinces. She even went to the famous tourist spots of the country, meeting locals.

And more often than not, people would recognize her. Her body guards, however, were always quick to react, leading her to the car when people got too close to her. At the night, before she would sleep, she never failed to call Sasuke to tell him how her day went. And even if, he would only reply occasionally, Sakura was already happy to hear his voice.

She did not notice that she had already been there for almost two weeks, with only Tenten accompanying her to her penthouse. Even her body guards do not sleep inside the house, making her feel more isolated.

She purposely avoided the tv, newspapers, anything that has something to do with the media. It had greatly affected her and she knew that any negative comment about her would only bring her spirit down.

During one of her free medical check-up camps, she was busy giving away free medicines and vitamins to young children. Too busy that she had not even see Queen Mikoto taking pictures of her with the kids. She had only noticed her when one of the volunteer doctors had told her about it.

And before Sakura knew it, she was running towards the Queen, hugging her and sobbing onto her shoulder. Mikoto had also put her arms around the princess, stroking her shoulder-length hair in the process. "How are you, my dear? Are you eating right on time?" Sakura smiled through her tears saying how she missed the Queen.

Mikoto had briefly explained that the King and Sasuke was on a week-long conference with the leaders of the Five Great Nations. And that she had nothing to worry about Sasuke, that he's well and Naruto was there to check up on him all the time. "Did he say anything?" Sakura shyly asked, but much to her disappointment, the Queen only shook her head slightly.

Seeing the pout on her face, Mikoto tried to cheer her up, saying that she would stay with her until the weekend. And indeed, the princess's lips curved up for a smile.

.

.

.

.

.

It was hard to set an appointment for the private meeting King Fugaku had assigned to Shikamaru. Especially that he was not the most favorite person of the Sunagakure's King. They had only been given an hour before a meeting with other officials start again.

It was King Rasa who spoke first. "I know what is this about. And as a King, I rarely apologize. I want you to know that I take the full responsibility behind Gaara's actions. It is no use to defend him. Prince Sasuke here may had already told you what you needed to know." He paused, taking a sip on his coffee. "It is not a secret that I have not been well for almost a year now. And I trust you the most, King of Konoha, our most valued ally. I trust you enough to tell you that I will be passing the throne soon to my son. Before the next month ends precisely. A young lady from one of the noble families in Sunagakure had already been selected to be Gaara's queen. I think that this is enough for all the rumors to die down soon."

It was Gaara's turn to apologize. "Great King of Konoha, I humbly ask for your forgiveness. I do not mean any harm coming to our nations's allegiance. Especially to Princess Sakura."

But Fugaku chose not to respond. Instead, it was Sasuke who spoke to King Rasa. "If I may, Your Majesty, I would like to speak to Prince Gaara in private."

The said King looked into his son in concern, but he nodded and left the room with his servants. Fugaku followed soon after, tapping Sasuke's shoulder. Seeing Gaara's personal servant still standing behind him, Sasuke spoke once again. "I meant only me and Prince Gaara." He looked at the servant with a brown hair and blue eyes. "You too, Naruto." He quickly added.

Before Naruto could protest, Sasuke held up his hand.

At the sound of a click of the door, Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the other prince across from him. His arms crossed. "What you did was something that could jeopardize everything our countries had built for the past decades. To put it simply, you were stupid."

Gaara, on the other hand, remained silent, seating still on his designated chair.

"Sakura offered you nothing but friendship, but in the end, she was the one to suffer all the consequences that resulted from your stupidity."

Gaara rolled his eyes. "You sounded like you truly care for her, and yet she shed tears for you every time. You think I asked for this? Seeing the girl I like suffering from the likes of you."

"If your feelings for Sakura is real, you will leave her alone."

"Why should I, Sasuke? I've had enough of your threats. Are you blind? Have you not seen the tabloids? I must say she's quite a good kisser." Before Gaara knew it, Sasuke had held him by the collar, trapping him in the wall.

"How narrow-minded can you get? For you to disrespect the girl you claim you care so much about just to get under my skin. If I ever hear you talking about Sakura like this ever again, consider our countries' allegiance dissolved." He relinquished his hold on his collar, glowering at him, before leaving the room.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura had been studying when Sasuke called. It was already past midnight, but she was determined to know more of Kumo's culture. Sakura, knowing he was in an important conference, did not bother calling him for the past days.

"Why are you still up?" The sound of his voice was enough for Sakura to smile.

"I am reading. You did not tell me Her Majesty would come here. She just left couple of hours ago and I miss her already."

"She wanted it to be a surprise. Summit ended a few hours ago, by the way." From his voice, Sakura already knew how tiring it must be.

"How was it? You know what, never mind. So you heading back to Konoha tomorrow morning?" She asked him while still flipping the pages of the book.

"No."

"What? Are you staying there for a little while?" She asked, confused.

"I'm coming to get you."

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N:** If you guys are following me in my personal tumblr account, you pretty much have an idea how depression is really affecting my well-being. From graduation to adulting. On the other note, I apologize if there had been any grammatical errors and the like, it's past 1 am here, and I just wanted to finish it. Make me happy by leaving a review?

PS: Also planning on changing this story's title, what do you guys think?


	15. Chapter 15

It had been a grueling five-hour flight for the younger prince of Konoha. He was not able to sleep the night prior. He was also suffering from jet lag with a ten-hour time differential between Suna and Kumo, comparing it to a three-hour time difference between Konoha and Suna which he had to deal with the week prior.

Before he decided to finally set things right and take Sakura with him, he asked his Father first if he should tell his fiancee the good news. That damn crown prince of Suna was no longer their problem; that everything will fall into place soon. That she does not need to sacrifice anymore.

Remembering the red-haired prince made his blood boil. How immature, how impolite. How could such a royalty behave like that? Sasuke nearly punched him straight in the face, recalling his earlier remark pertaining to Sakura. How could that brat confidently say that he was concerned for her well-being, how could he describe his feelings for her as _love_..when he does not even respect her.

Sasuke knew that he was not the best man for Sakura. Hell, she deserves a lot better than him. But the thought of her being with someone else had his heart squeezing; the pain he did not expect for him to feel until now. Especially if it is with that Gaara.

Remembering how he acted impulsively during her birthday had him wishing he never left her. He had beaten the shit out of himself after that day. On top of that, they were not able to talk properly afterwards. Most of the time, their fights were caused by miscommunication and misunderstandings.

He had always chosen to keep silent. And his Father giving him the permission to take his fiancee back to where she truly belongs, Sasuke would make sure that everything would be clear between the two of them. He would listen to what she had to say, and in return, he would also be more honest to her.

Naruto was quick to open his side of the door. Sasuke wordlessly stepped his feet out of the car. He paused for a minute to study the luxurious penthouse in front of him. It was painted with different shades of green, reminding the prince of his fiancee's shimmering eyes. Two body guards were assigned to stand by in front of the gates; they shifted from their previous position to a more dignified one at the sight of Sasuke.

Sasuke only took a few steps for him to ring the door bell. When no one answered, he turned to the body guards who were still completely on high-alert. Since the royal guards are specifically taught not to talk nor engage in any kind of conversation with the royalties, he turned to Naruto. "Ask them the whereabouts of the princess."

Naruto then nodded in recognition. "I believe His Highness just asked a question." Sasuke rolled his eyes at that.

One of the body guards saluted to Naruto, recognizing him as his superior. He proceeded to report the schedule Sakura would follow the entire day. Hearing this, Sasuke had been fully aware that Sakura would not be home for at least the next two hours due to a charity event the Kumogakure's princess personally organized.

Naruto was quick to suggest that they should wait for _Her Highness_ inside. Even the royal guards were already opening the gates for him, but he quickly waved a dismissive hand. "I will just wait for her here." He announced.

His bestfriend slash personal assistant and body guard was quick to react. "Your fiancee will not be home for two hours, Sasuke. What are you thinking?" He muttered softly, enough for only Sasuke to hear.

"It's fine, Naruto. I'll call her."

.

.

.

.

.

Indeed, after about thirty minutes, a familiar limousine stopped by in front of the gates. Sakura did not even wait for her body guard to open the door for her. She was wearing a beige, knee-length dress. Her hair was now brushing her shoulders, Sasuke observed.

She sprinted towards his direction wherein he was leaning backwards on his personal limousine. His hands tucked inside his pockets. She stopped by within a few meters in front of him. "You really are here." She breathed out shakily.

"I thought you have a charity event to attend to." He stood up straight, memorizing every detail of his fiancee's eyes. At that moment, Sasuke was sure she would throw her arms around him. But instead, she smiled the brightest; her eyes conveying so much emotions he had not seen before.

"Why did you not invite yourself inside? Thinking about it, if I stayed longer in the event, you would have waited for me for more than an hour." She frowned.

"You're here now. You don't have to complicate things." He replied as Sakura lead him inside her temporary house.

They settled down in the living room while Tenten prepared snacks for them. It was afterall past two o'clock in the afternoon. Sakura babbled something about trying local foods in Kumo. He could not care less, but he listened to every word she had to say. From her studies to charity programs to meeting different people.

Sasuke wanted to imagine that everything would be fine now. That everything would be back to normal as soon as he told her she could already come back home. But that was not the case. There were so many things he wanted to tell her, but as if he could not find the right words.

"Sakura.."

She paused then, tilting her head in the process. "Is something wrong, _Sasuke-kun?_ Oh sorry, I must be boring you again with my nonsense stories." She smiled sadly.

 _That's not it. I actually like the sound of your voice._ Sasuke wished to tell her, but instead kept quiet and ordered Tenten to leave them for a while. At the sound of the door closing, the young prince turned to face his fiancee in a serious manner.

"I talked to Gaara." He started. And even before he could continue, he already noticed how Sakura tensed up a bit just hearing the other prince's name. She looked worried, anxious even.

"His Majesty arranged a meeting only for Suna and Konoha's officials. You have nothing to worry about Gaara anymore. I am certain the rumors would easily die down soon. He would be crowned as the next King by next month. And as any other royals, it is expected for him to pass down the throne to his heirs. They already selected a fitting Queen to stand beside him." He explained briefly. However, Sakura still looked uneasy about the news.

"Did you fight with him?" She asked, uncertain.

He studied her expression for a minute. She clearly had changed. She had matured. For one thing she did not cry nor threw herself at the mere sight of him. Instead, she showed him how glad she was to finally see him after three weeks. She had given him that smile. The smile that was only intended for him. And yet, it made him feel somehow upset.

"Are you mad at me?" He finally questioned. "No, rather, are you still mad at me?"

"Eh? Why ask that suddenly?" She shook her head no. "I am happy to see you, I really do. Why would you think that?"

"You changed." He muttered lowly.

"Sasuke..living here in three weeks..I realized so many things. That maybe these problems that we came across for the past year had also been my fault. We are the Konoha's royal prince and princess. People expect a lot from us. And in return, I should be a good example to our people." She smiled sadly. "It would be easier for me to blame everything to you. But Sasuke, _I am sorry too_. I realized that being too clingy, too emotional..will only result to more misunderstandings and fights for us. I don't own you. I should be able to stand on my own and not just rely on you all the time."

"Sakura.." He started but abruptly cut off.

"No, let me finish." She shook her head. "I know you must be blaming yourself for all of these. But I did not also consider your feelings. I was also selfish. I was asking you constantly to be honest with me..to talk to me. But thinking back, I never listened to you. It even resulted into this. It was inconsiderate of me to have all the royal family members hovering and shielding me. I was nothing but a brat three weeks ago." She let out a tired sigh.

"We did not start the way normal couples should have started. Our fates had been sealed the moment we were born. Normal couples started off as friends then eventually getting to know more of each other. Falling in love, dating, the guy proposing, married life, having kids. It wasn't like that for us, Sasuke. We started off right in the middle. And instead of moving forward, we always took a step backward. I do not know you. All I know is that you are soon-to-be my husband, that you're the proud prince of Konoha, the handsome-looking guy every girl fantasizes." She paused, reaching for Sasuke's hand, gripping it lightly.

"Being a princess is every girl's dream. But being in the palace for a year, I realized I am not Cinderella. It's far from the Disney movies that Ino and I watched when we were kids. A princess has many responsibilities. I even started to doubt that you may be a prince, but maybe not for me. I ask myself every time I hear your voice, how long will I be able to stand by your side? How long will I be able to squeeze your hand like this? I am scared that I am only dreaming, that once I wake up, you'll disappear in my life."

Hearing such thoughts from Sakura, Sasuke could not help but feel guilty. He had no idea how heavy the burden she was carrying up until now. To suddenly finding out about her foster parents, to becoming a princess, to being his fiancee. She then looked up and continued. "I wonder how can I love someone who I don't know. I am asking too much from you, I guess. That is why from now on, I will tell you exactly my thoughts. I will not whine and act like your spoiled little girlfriend. After all, we've passed that stage. I want this to work out between the two of us. For the Palace, For Konoha's sake."

He stared at the floor for more than a minute, contemplating what to tell her. His mind was on a whirlwind right now. He, too, wanted a better relationship with her.

She then began to put her other hand on top of their intertwined hands. "I don't expect for you to return my feelings any time soon. But I think you should know. I love you, Sasuke. I do not know when exactly. Nor do I know how. But I came to love you _._ "

He looked up, a sad smile once again flustered onto her face. He knew about her feelings all along, but for her to completely confess it directly to him had his heart fluttering with unknown emotions.

A somewhat tense silence filled the room. The prince did not dare to meet her eyes. Should he say sorry? Should he tell her he does not deserve her love and affections? She was offering him a second chance..to start over, to learn from their mistakes.

"Then tell me what to do." He said after a while, once his heart had seemed to calm down. "I am nothing like the proud prince you've heard of. You knew I am cruel; all I did and probably going to do is hurt you." He turned his head to the right, refusing to look at her at all.

"Stop. I don't wanna hear it. Stop making me hate you, it's not going to happen." She said, forcing him to look at her eyes. She placed her hands on either side of his cheeks. "Sasuke, I am not saying this to make you mine. I want to be the princess the Konoha deserves. And if our relationship will always be like this, I can't be that. Don't you want to give _us_ a chance? For Konoha?"

After a while, he removed her hands from his cheeks. "Is that what you think? That being with me is nothing but an obligation you have to fulfill for the rest of your life?" Sakura noticed the way he bit his lower lip like he was holding back.

"Of course not! I want to establish a good relationship with you. I don't want us just to be civil, pretending in front of our people. I never wanted to fool anyone. I want a meaningful life with you, creating memories, and even having kids with you." She responded, a little shocked hearing such a thing from Sasuke. "Meeting different people here, I was given a chance to talk to kids who suffered so much because of failed marriages. I don't want that to happen to us. What I am trying to say is that I want to know you better, as someone dear to me, as someone I will be spending my life with. I want to know your likes, dislikes..your ambitions in life, your fears. I want to know who Sasuke Uchiha is, not the younger prince of Konoha."

Silence settled once again after that. When Sakura was sure she had already done everything she could to fix their vague and unclear relationship, she made a move to stand up. And as she was about to leave the room, Sasuke's voice was enough to stop her.

"How can you just forgive me? Why would you go so far for me? I pushed you away too many times. I caused you unbearable pain. So why."

She turned to face him. "I thought I already told you. It's because I deeply care about you. And I deserve to be with someone I love."

He stood up as well and crossed the distance between the two of them in an instant. He brushed away a lock of her hair from her face. His thumb caressing the corner of her lip. "There is a high probability I'll hurt you again."

"Don't be so hard on yourself. I hurt you too, didn't I? The important thing is that we've learned from the past. And as long as we are breathing, we can try and make things better. And I think I am lucky enough to have a million more chances to make this, us work." She blinked back a tear threatening to fall down from the corner of her eye.

It had been so long since they shared a kiss. And like in the movies, Sasuke felt that it was his cue to lean in and finally close the distance between the two of them. However..

A loud knock on the door forced the two to drift apart. As always, his best friend has really good sense of timing. Naruto had informed Sasuke that the King wishes to talk to him. The prince excused himself for a while but not before telling her to dress up. And when she asked where are they going, he simply told her to wear one of her favorite dresses, a formal one at that, and she could take it as them starting over again.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tenten helped Sakura to choose her dress. It was a stunning, peach-colored, mermaid evening gown. The servant had teased the princess that they are going out on a date. Sakura was quick to brush it off saying that they must be going to a formal event for royalties. She even had a theory that initially Sasuke was the only one invited, but decided to let her join him to make up for the three weeks they spent apart.

"But, Your Highness, it still sounds like a date to me." Tenten said while applying some make-up in the princess's cheeks. "It may be a a formal gathering as you may say, but he personally asked you to accompany him the entire night, didn't he?"

"True. Thinking back, he told me about starting over.." She muttered loudly.

"His Highness must be shy to directly ask you out on a date. Regardless, I am happy for you, Milady, I told you things would be better eventually." Sakura caught the genuine smile Tenten had given her through the mirror.

"Thank you, Tenten. I truly am grateful. I wouldn't know what to do if you weren't here with me. I am glad you had been assigned to be my personal assistant. Although I wish you could drop the title and treat me as a friend." The princess pouted a little.

"Your Highness.. I don't know what to say.."

A quiet knock on the door indicated that Sasuke was already waiting for his fiancee. Naruto announced that Milady can take as much time as she needed, and that His Highness will be waiting for her in the living room. Sakura thanked Naruto, telling him she would be out in a minute.

When she emerged in the living room, Sasuke took a moment to appreciate the beauty his fiancee possesses. She was simply captivating. He stood up from his seat and offered his hand to her. Sakura took it and willingly followed Sasuke's lead.

"You look as dashing as ever." The princess told her companion while they are on their way to a car. He was wearing deep-blue suit and tie, this time.

"I know." He replied while opening the front passenger seat for her. She sighed inwardly hearing such a response from him. And when Sasuke had made it inside as well, this time, in the driver's seat, Sakura frowned. "You're driving? No royal guards then?"

"That's right." He replied shortly while maneuvering the limousine.

"Seriously?" She turned her head to face him.

"Not exactly."

"I don't understand. Where are we going, Sasuke?"

"You'll see. Now, stop asking me questions and trust me, you'll like it there." He said, while expertly turning left in the intersection.

.

.

.

.

.

The couple shortly arrived in a seaport. Not understanding at first, Sakura remained on her seat watching ships after ships depart from the port. And when finally Sasuke opened the door for her, she realized that maybe they really are not going to a press conference nor a party for royalties.

She quickly recognized Naruto and other body guards patrolling a particular cruise ship. They assisted the royal couple and assured their safety while boarding the ship. She was beyond amazed to see what was waiting for her during the ride.

A single, round table had been set up in the middle of the dining area. The chef and two other waitresses had greeted them warmly. A soft romantic background music was playing, and the entire cruise ship could only be defined as elegance and beauty.

Once the couple settled down on their seats, the ship started to part from the seaport. Sasuke was busy checking out at the menu, while Sakura still could not understand what was happening. "Sasuke?"

"Hm?" He let out a sound indicating he had heard her. But still he did not look up.

"What are we doing here? Are we waiting for someone important?"

"No. Only the two of us. And them." He pointed out to the chef and his two assistants. "And also a few of the body guards surrounding the area. Should I also mention the captain and his other crews?" He added.

When it was clear she still did not understand, Sasuke set the menu aside and looked at her attentively. "You told me you want to start over. You even mentioned about us starting off in a middle. So I figured..this." He quickly averted his eyes.

"Is this a date?" Her eyes questioning, asking for confirmation.

Sasuke chose not answer her and picked the menu once again. "What would you like to eat? You must be hungry."

Sakura smiled in understanding. He had taken her words seriously this time. He was actually making such effort to reach out. He was now considering her feelings and doing his part. She reached for his hand on the table.

It was evident it had caught Sasuke off guard. And when his eyes connected to hers, she mouthed a sincere thank you.

They had their dinner afterwards. And after that, they had moved to the open area wherein they could see where the path the ship is taking. Sasuke learned that his fiancee had been once bullied because of her seemingly large forehead. She was also nostalgic telling him her childhood adventures with Ino, the first time she had seen an actual rainbow and the first and last out of town camping with her foster parents.

"You know, at first, I was mad at them. For concealing the truth from me. You know how shocked I was, seeing the King and Queen inside our small house?! I felt betrayed, like I was a completely different person. And even though I feel honored to be the Kakashi Hatake's daughter, I wish I could meet him even only for once. I wish he did not have to sacrifice his life. I may sound so selfish, but that is what I truly feel." She stated sadly.

"Don't be sorry. No one deserves to grow up like you did." He tried to comfort her.

"I dreamed about my real mother quite frequently when I was a kid." She continued telling him some of her secrets. "I know that she died a few days after she gave birth to me, but I always hear her singing a lullaby to me. It is as if she's telling me she's sorry for not being there for me. I thought I was simply hallucinating, but when Maito Gai had given me our only family portrait, I knew then. It was her." She said as they stared at the starry night sky above.

He simply studied her face for a minute. He then proceeded to tell her one of his childhood memories. "Kakashi Hatake..is one of the royal officials I started looking up to when I was growing up. He was exceptional both in skills and his mental ability. Hearing his heroic deeds from father pushed me to do better. I did not know I would end up being with his only daughter."

Sakura beamed at him. "I did not know that. Well, looking back, I was not supposed to be engaged with you but to the late King Obito's son. It may sound ridiculous to you, but maybe it is fate that lead us to be here..together."

Hearing that particular words, Sasuke could not help but feel bad for being thankful it is him Sakura ended up with. His life would never be the same if he had not met her. Watching her enjoy the view, looking at the stars Sasuke could not even care less, he somehow felt..contented. He felt that he could spend the entire week, month.. in the ship.. as long as she stayed by his side.

"Sakura, I'm sorry."

"Eh? For what?" She was startled; she finally took her eyes off at the stars and whipped her head at his direction.

"For everything." He said, looking into her eyes.

At that time, the famous Lightning Tower came into their view. Sasuke wordlessly took a step towards her direction. A few tears had slipped from her eyes once again. "You better be, you stupid." She breathed out.

In that moment, no one was there to interrupt him. Sasuke put both of his hands at each side of her cheeks, his intention clear. And when finally he brushed his lips with hers, he heard Sakura let out a contented sigh. He pulled away for a minute and rested his forehead against hers.

And boy, he was more than surprised when she draped one of her arms around him for another kiss.

.

.

.

.

.

A personnel lead them to their separate bedrooms which were facing each other. Sakura thanked Sasuke once again, telling him how did she enjoy his company the entire night. She said goodnight, tiptoeing to kiss him on the cheek.

And before she could take another step, Sasuke caught her arm. She turned and gave him a questioning look. "I'm going back to Konoha tomorrow night. Father needs me there."

Sakura's smile instantly vanished. "That soon?"

He nodded. "Come _home_ with me."

She took a step backward. "I- I miss Ino and my parents.. and Konoha. But I- I don't know, Sasuke." She said after a while, trying to avoid his eyes.

"You can return now, you know that, right?"

"It's just that I want to spend more time here. I feel like they need me here." She explained, but could not help but feel sad parting ways with her fiancee once again.

 _But I need you too,_ Sasuke wanted to tell her. He then exhaled a heavy sigh. "Don't worry about it too much. I am sure Father and Mother will understand your decision." He said, concealing the fact that he was a bit disappointed. He kissed her forehead and opened the door to his room.

Sakura simply stared at the space where the prince had been a few seconds ago.

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N** : I suck at adulting. I feel lost even, like I do not know where to start. I do not know when will I have the free time again to write, but it makes me feel better once I accomplish something. Happy SSmonth everyone! And also advance happy birthday to my first ever crush, Uchiha Sasuke. I love you.

And I love you guys.. I have been slightly getting better, although still, most of the time, I feel that my loved ones are better off without me.

Please leave me a review. It keeps me going. :) More so, I am beyond overwhelmed with the number of reviews I received last chapter. Thank you guys!


	16. Chapter 16

News of the sudden engagement of Prince Gaara spread like a wildfire. Following the press conference arranged by King Rasa himself, rumors circulated about the controversial soon-to-be future queen of Suna. A girl named Pakura. She was tall, pretty. Suna admired her for her intelligence and wits. She had a long green hair that was always tied in a bun.

Pakura came from a reputable clan. She had also become popular in Suna. Although she was the only one who could fill a Queen's shoes, people could only think that the similarities between Pakura and a certain Konoha's princess was nothing but a coincidence.

In a separate interview, Gaara had also been ambushed by a couple of reporters, asking if the sudden marriage was because of Sakura. He answered that he could not think of anyone who would be Suna's queen except for Pakura. And that he and Sakura were merely classmates and friends to an extent. He also said that he respected Sakura's engagement with Sasuke.

When he was asked about the almost kiss incident, the guards were quick to isolate the prince. More and more talks about the issue had been the topic in social media and news.

"Pakura, although their physical appearances were nothing alike, don't you think she was selected you know..to mend our young crown prince's heart? I think it was pretty obvious?" A brown-haired TV personality asked her companion in the show.

"In contrary, I think that their names had nothing to do with Miss Pakura's selection. Thinking about it, her family has good ties with the royalties. Business and all." The guy brought his hand to his chin, analyzing the whole situation.

Fugaku shook his head as Mikoto worriedly turned to face him. They were in the confines of their bedroom watching the early news. It had been over a week since the summit and three days since King Rasa's announcement of passing down his throne. And still, the people wouldn't leave Sakura alone.

In a way, Fugaku wanted to blame Suna for choosing someone whose name is quite familiar with their princess. But considering the circumstances, he had also known that Pakura was the best candidate for the Queen's role. He heard positive things about her and her family from the Suna's King.

Mikoto turned the television off. "How do you think Sakura will take this? I am worried, Fugaku." A frown made its way to the Queen's lips.

"I'll talk to Itachi. The rumors had not died down even after Sakura left. It's alarming. And now that Suna publicized the sudden marriage of their crown prince, it had backfired. People think that we are prohibiting an ongoing romantic relationship between Sakura and Gaara." Fugaku replied, standing up from their bed. "I'll even ask Shikamaru his opinion about the matter."

He quickly commanded a few of the servants standing by their door to summon Itachi and Shikamaru immediately. Meanwhile, Mikoto had the sudden urge to sprint towards her youngest son's room to hug him. And yet, she chose to follow her husband to his office.

.

.

.

.

.

Both Shikamaru and the crown prince had their serious expression facing the King. Mikoto sat by the side, feeling uneasy.

Fugaku sighed before starting. "I assume you know why I called for you two." With that, they both nodded. "These false news has been tainting the image of the royal family for a month now. Many of our people are slowly losing confidence in the Uchiha leadership for the past years. And now, this happens. I never thought that this problem can get this big."

"Your Majesty, if I may." Shikamaru had spoken. When the King nodded, the officer continued. "I could think of two options. First, the more logical one, is to let time take its course. Sooner or later, once Prince Gaara succeeded to the throne, it is most likely that people will forget about Sakura. They will be more concerned with his actions as the new King."

"And the second?" Itachi inquired.

"Keep both Prince Sasuke and Princess Sakura here in Konoha. Or let them go to Oto together. I know that in a few weeks, His Highness wishes to study overseas. And thinking back, the princess wants to stay. If we keep them apart, people will start speculating once again. That they were only using such petty excuses to cover their failed relationship. As much as possible, they should always be seen together." Shikamaru finished.

Both Itachi and Fugaku had taken their time to think about the genius's suggestion. Then Itachi addressed Shikamaru once again. "What do you suggest?"

"Both." With the questioning looks he received, he further explained. "We should lie-low in the meantime. Until Prince Gaara's succession, that is. And after that, we should probably explain the situation to Prince Sasuke."

"What do you think, Itachi?" The King looked at his son expectantly.

"Sasuke may not agree with this. He probably does not want to drag Sakura in Oto. Not to mention, he will not just stay in Konoha even if we explain the unfavorable circumstances. I think we should put off the decision for now. I get what Nara is saying. But I think it is best if both of them go to Suna for the wedding." Itachi said, gaining a shocked expression from Mikoto on the side.

"Mother, I know you are concerned to the both of them. However, if Izumi and I went to the wedding instead, I am certain the press will not hesitate to throw ridiculous questions at us. Whether they go or not, this issue will not be forgotten by many sooner or later. I suggest Sasuke and Sakura confront the problem head on just like we did before the pictures came out." Itachi turned to look at his mother then to Shikamaru.

"Very well then, I'll talk to Sasuke about this. I know he can hold his own against the media. Sakura is what I am worried about. Afterall, she chose to stay in Kumo."

"Sasuke will be there for her. She will be fine." Itachi confidently said.

.

.

.

.

.

Two days ago when Sasuke arrived at Konoha. Mikoto was very much excited hearing from her husband that her son went to Kumo to give the good news to the princess. That was why when she noticed the same straight expression her son had always wore, she frowned and engulfed him with a hug right away.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Tired." He answered. Mikoto could not help but notice the unseemly sad expression behind his short answer. She wanted to ask him where his fiancee was, but upon seeing that expression on his face, she already knew the answer to her question. Sakura chose to stay in Kumo.

And before she could further dwell into her thoughts, Sasuke had opened his mouth. "Sakura's fine. She's been better there. You have nothing to worry about. You must be wondering why she isn't with me. She's been busy with her charity events there. That's all. We did not fight or anything. She said she'll be home soon."

Blinking twice, Mikoto did not notice right away how her son left afterwards.

Although he said he was okay, that everything was well. She felt that he was hiding something from her. A little afterwards, Itachi tapped her shoulder, making his presence known.

"Let's give him some space, shall we? He must be tired from all the travel he's been doing. Plus the stress of being under the public's center of attention these past few weeks. If it will make you worry less, I'll talk to him later."

"But Itachi.." She frowned.

"I know, you are our mother. That you worry and could not help it. And he is my little brother. There are times he just needed some kind of nagging from me. He's much like Father. He literally doesn't know how to express well his feelings. The more I am better suited to talk to him. He probably does not want to worry you that's why he left quickly. Afterall, this is my duty as his big brother."

He smiled at his mother before kissing her cheek. "I promise I'll make sure he's okay. I guess he just needed some kind of a relationship advice. And since Naruto is out of a question, it's his big brother to the rescue, don't you agree?"

She knew Itachi was right. Sasuke was not one to talk to her about his problems with Sakura. She guessed that her son needed a guy perspective on this one. She just hoped Itachi would take it easy on his little brother.

.

.

.

.

.

"You are an idiot." Itachi said afterwards, learning how his brother explained his side.

Seeing his little brother's shocked expression, the crown prince sighed to calm his nerves. "You finally got to have a serious conversation about where your relationship is going. And you blew it off. You think sulking will solve anything?"

This time, Sasuke glared. "She said she wanted to stay there. Clearly, I'm not one of her priorities."

"That is why you are an idiot. How can you be so clueless. Just because you two sorted things out, you thought everything will instantly fall into place? With so much history with you two, don't you think she needs time and space to take a break from the Palace? Staying there does not mean she hasn't forgiven you yet. What happened to your promise of making up to her? Leaving her with these thoughts in your mind?" Itachi scolded him once again, unimpressed.

Sasuke was currently seated at the edge of his king-sized bed, while Itachi stood up in the corner of the room, his arms crossed over his chest. The younger prince then averted his eyes. "I thought that she still felt uneasy going home with me. That maybe she was just making excuses not to come."

"She told you she loves you, right?"

When the crown prince did not receive an answer from his brother, he repeated his question. "She did, didn't she? So why do you resent yourself so much that you think you do not deserve to be loved. Why are you so eager on making yourself believe you don't deserve a second chance?"

"Because I don't! I almost did..I almost. And I haven't forgiven myself about that." Sasuke's outburst had Itachi putting a step back.

A silence settled in between the two brothers. It lasted for a few minutes before Itachi made a move. Carefully, the older of the two quietly took his time to sit beside his younger brother. "Sasuke.." He begun. "I don't know what happened. I'm only guessing you hurt her. But you made a promise to her: to make up to her, to be honest to her. And if you will just continue beating yourself for what you did, your relationship with Sakura will not progress."

When Sasuke's angry scowl turned into one of his signature straight expressions, Itachi poked his little brother's forehead, the thing Itachi always do to Sasuke when they were younger. A surprise evident to his face, Sasuke glared at his older brother. "I'm not a kid anymore."

"You are not. But that does not change the fact that I will always be your big brother. And count on it, that I will continuously nag you. So talk to her about this." He said while standing up. "I hadn't imagined that I will grow up seeing you flustered because finally you're in love. You used to hate the girls all over you."

"Tch. Get out."

"You're welcome, little brother." Itachi smiled, closing the door.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura had tried busying herself by reading medical books and other medical-related materials, but to no avail she still had her full attention to her phone, hoping to receive a call from a certain someone. She knew something was not right when he left, but for him not to call her once he safely returns to Konoha is absurd.

Without really thinking, she slammed not too quietly her book, startling Tenten in the process. The princess then turned to her personal assistant. "He should have been in the Palace right now. It's been hours! Why is he such a pain in the ass? I know I promised myself not too be clingy and all, but damn, I just needed to know he's safe. Why do men do not understand women at all?! I mean I bet if he's the one in my position, I'll be getting at least fifty missed calls right now."

The girl sitting across form Sakura in the living room nervously laughed it off. "His Highness must be a little preoccupied right now, you must not worry too much, Milady."

"One text will do, Tenten. It's just that..there are more and more against the Uchihas ruling Konoha. I can't help what I feel." Her tone considerably changed into a softer one.

"I am sure His Highness is safe. You must trust the official body guards to keep him safe, Your Highness. Stressing yourself over is not good for you."

The ringing of her phone cut her conversation with Tenten off. Immediately, without even bothering to look who was calling, Sakura swiped her cellphone. "Why did you not call me right away? I am starting to get worried!"

"I did not know I scheduled an appointment to call you." Hearing an all too familiar feminine voice of her best friend, Sakura quickly look at her phone to check whether someone was playing tricks on her.

"Ino! I'm sorry I thought you were someone else."

"Who are you expecting to call you late this hour, Your Highness. Oh right, I forgot. Time difference and all." Ino's voice instantly had Sakura freezing up.

"What time is it there?"

"It's almost two, Forehead. I bet it's sunny and warm there in Kumo by now. And as usual I'm stuck in this grueling cold weather in our hometown. So are you gonna tell me who the hell are you expecting to call you? Oh nope, don't tell me. It's Sasuke, isn't it?" Ino's sassy voice brought Sakura's back her attention to her fiancee.

"Hold up, before you say anything else, when did you start calling Sasuke in the first name basis? I recall, it used to be Prince Sasuke "Gorgeous" Uchiha?"

"He's marrying you, is he not? I get to call your husband by his first name and boss him around."

Before Sakura knew it, Tenten had quietly left the room, respecting the princess's privacy. Soon after, Sakura had also left the living room to go to her bedroom, continuing her conversation with Ino. Without thinking too much about it, she had her best friend knowing about the details of Sasuke's two days one night stay in Kumo.

"You brat, why did you let him leave alone? He probably did the most romantic thing coming to get you, only to be disappointed going back to Konoha alone. I mean if I were you, we'd be having more than just two kisses. Surely it was a month since I have not seen my soon-to-be husband, so maybe I will just send him off after he flew all the way from across the continent only to see me. He may be contented seeing I am okay, so okay I'm done. Bye."

Hearing such sarcastic remarks from Ino, Sakura frowned. "Sasuke's not like that. He understood why can't I just leave. He may be sad, but I know he does not think like that."

"Fine, fine. You know him better that I do. But have you not seriously put your shoes in his position? What he must have felt after exhausting himself to get you, only to be turned down. He just had a rough week and instead of prioritizing rest and sleep, he went to see you. After a month! Not to mention, made an effort to talk to you, opening up for the first time, taking you out on a real date. Wow, Forehead. You have no idea this is a huge step up from the douche of a fiancee you had last year." Listening to Ino's words, Sakura wished she hadn't answered the call.

"I appreciate his effort, really. It's just that..I'm not sure how to face Konoha yet. I'm not yet ready to go back. There are still many things I want to do here in Kumo. I hope you also understand that."

"All I am saying is that you should made things clear up before letting him go. And judging by your earlier remark, he hasn't called you yet. He probably misunderstood you or something. I am sure he is tired, restless, after two consecutive flights for the last three days. You should have at least reassured him, that you are going back. That you are not leaving him."

"I..I guess. He must be feeling anxious..sorting things out in one day, and then having to separate our ways once again. I want to call him after this, but it's two in Konoha, right? He's probably sleeping, I don't want to disturb him. He must be suffering from jet lag." Sakura's concern could be heard that Ino had started smiling.

"Call him, trust me. Sure, he'll curse for a minute, but upon seeing your name on the screen on his phone will make his sour mood change. So I'm not going to waste more of your time, be sure to call him. I'm happy for you, Forehead. I hope you go home soon." With a click, the call ended.

.

.

.

.

.

Contrary to what she said to Ino, she did not call him. Instead, she made a few quick calls to her people telling them that she would be leaving in two days. She directed instructions here and there rushing some of her charity events for the children and the elderly.

The following day, she had scheduled three feeding programs for also three different locations in the remote areas of Kumo. She promised that she would personally see to it that the food, water, and medicines would continuously be provided to those who can not afford it.

She also went to the Palace of Kumo to personally say her thanks for letting her stay in the beautiful country for a little over a month. She swore that she would be back and continue to coordinate with the projects of the monarchy. She had also revisited her favorite place of the country such as the beaches where you could clearly see the beautiful sunset, her favorite restaurant by the street.

She bid her goodbyes to a few friends she met there. And even thanking some of the royal guards Kumo sent to her.

After three days, she packed all her things, bought a few souvenirs for her parents and the rest of the royal family, and the lipstick Ino had forced her to buy. The doctors and nurses had been eternally grateful to her to go as far as surprising her with a bouquet and a cake, thanking her before she got to her private plane back to Konoha.

A few tears slipped, and she hugged everyone, while not forgetting to remind them of their patients: to continue what they had started. To continuously provide medical assistance without hesitation. "Wow, I feel so honored. I am very much thankful to everyone for making me feel welcome despite the rumors and news. For allowing me to do what I have always been dreaming to do since I was a little. I feel so blessed meeting all of you. Thank you so much. I will not forget each one of you. I will definitely be back."

And then she was off.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto shook his head at the sight of Sasuke staring at the door of Sakura's room. "Just call her."

"I'm giving her some space, idiot. Like what Itachi said." He said, walking past the room, turning to go to the garden.

Naruto continued to follow the prince. "It's been three days, _Your Highness._ Surely, the crown prince did not tell you to avoid her."

"I'm not avoiding her, I'm giving her some space." He muttered under his breath.

A few squeals had both guys tensing up. Looking back, Sasuke saw Izumi practically running for the main entrance, while Itachi was trailing behind her. Once the crown prince noticed his brother, he smiled at Sasuke and made a gesture to follow him.

Quickly following his brother, Sasuke lazily walked towards the main entrance out of curiosity. What he stumbled upon nearly took the breath his away.

Stood there with his crying mother and a too excited Izumi was Sakura, smiling and laughing from time to time. Itachi went over and hugged the princess right away, wishing her a welcome back.

Noticing Sasuke instantly, she bashfully tuck her hair behind her ear. "Hi…"

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: Next chapter will feature Gaara's wedding.

Hi! This took so long. I apologize also if this is a bit shorter than the previous chapters. Basically, I have less time to write now that I have a job. I've been working my ass off for ten hours everyday. By the time I get home, I eat so fast then after a few minutes go to sleep afterwards. It's not easy adjusting. I only have the weekends to work on KRF and my other fic. So please forgive me. I still hope I will be able to update at least once a month. Thank you so much for reading.

Please leave me a review. Please. Please. Please.

And oh, if you have the time, please do check my other fanfiction entitled Beyond Control. Thank you once again! :)


	17. Chapter 17

To say that he was shock would be an understatement. It hadn't been a week since he last saw his fiancee's sparkling eyes, her smile full of hope, her pretty face. But here she is standing with only a few meters away from him. He had been frozen from his spot, unable to move and form words.

They had separated in well.. awkward and complicated setting. She must had felt it, thus her decision of coming back in Konoha in just over three days. He tried his best to let her know that he was fine with her still staying in Kumo for a few more weeks or months. In other words, he underestimated her.

One thing he figured out was that he could not really hide anything from her. Of course, she was not foolish enough for her to believe him enough. It had been a year-almost since they both met each other, and yet, Sasuke felt that his fiancee knew him better than he knew her.

It was as if in a minute's time when their gazes locked, he forgot that they were not alone at the moment. The royal family had gathered to welcome the princess back. His mother tried to stifle her laugh by covering her mouth. Itachi gave him an amused look while Izumi kept on grinning like a fool, turning her gaze back and forth between him and Sakura.

Somehow, not only he could feel the slight awkwardness hanging in the air. The Sakura he knew a year ago would not hesitate to flung her arms around him in instant. Instead, she smiled at him brightly, nervously tucking her hair behind her ear. Unsure what to do, he avoided her gaze and slowly brought up his right hand to scratch the back of his neck.

Clueless that time, Naruto, who was standing behind him, cleared his throat. "Your Highness, is everything okay?" which earned giggles from both his mother and Izumi.

 _You idiot._ The young prince turned his head slightly to give the servant a glare.

Sakura, however, never fails to surprise and catch him off guard. She quickly made her way over to him and only stopped when they were approximately less than a meter away from each other. She looked up tom him and once again smiled. "I am back, Sasuke-kun." She whispered, paying no attention to their surroundings.

Sasuke opened his mouth to speak, and yet, no words came out. Embarrassed, he quickly held onto one of her hands. "Come with me."

He did not bother to excuse himself from everyone as he dragged the princess into the hallways. He was more than grateful that she did not question him. He kept on hearing the sound of her heels against the floor; he could feel how she was trying to catch up with his abrupt walking.

They turned another corner, and then another one. The only thing that was on Sasuke's mind was to go somewhere private, somewhere no one can distract them. But then again, luck was not on his side this time. As they turned left, they came face-to-face with the King no less.

.

.

.

.

.

"You can still say no."

Sakura took a careful glance at her companion. They were now sitting in one of the swings in the Palace garden. Right after she had been welcomed by everybody, the King had immediately summoned her and Sasuke at his place. Right then, she found out the circumstances regarding the upcoming royal wedding in Suna.

"It's okay. It is about time I face my problems. Gaara..however you may look into it, he had become our friend. It is only right we go to his wedding." She carefully studied Sasuke's reaction, but still as expected, the young prince merely had his neutral expression in tact.

"I know what you're thinking. We will attract too much attention. But I am confident now to answer for myself, Sasuke-kun. I don't want to hide behind your back anymore. Just trust me. Hmm?" She continued on.

When she got no respond, she frowned a bit. "You'll be there with me, right?"

Sasuke gave her an annoyed look as if telling her she was asking for the obvious. Sakura giggled then. "Then I see no problem. We'll be fine. And besides, I never thought that you would worry about this kind of thing."

"All I am saying is that you do not have to force yourself just because Father told you to do so." Sasuke replied seriously.

"Sasuke-kun, I am a princess. I will become your wife, the wife of the second-in-line for the throne. If I would be continuing to act the way I wanted, I should have not accepted to stay in the Palace in the first place. I was serious back then when I told you I wanted to become a better princess for Konoha. The people deserve a better role model than the brat that I was a few months ago. Just please let me do this, okay?" She made sure that she looked straight into his eyes to let him know how important this was to her.

When she heard the familiar long sigh coming out from the young prince's mouth, she knew she had won.

.

.

.

.

.

The wedding, despite the time-bound preparations, did not fail to mesmerize the people all over the world. News had spread everywhere that Pakura will be wearing a wedding gown specifically for her; it was made from the finest fabrics and features different types of diamonds and pearls. It amazed the top designers worldwide how they could make up such beautiful gown in a short amount of time.

During the ceremony, only a few selected family, close friends, and relatives were invited. Other guests such as other royalties, businessmen, celebrities would only be expected to arrive in the reception area where it will be open to the press.

There were also a few cameras installed beforehand to record the ceremony, just to let the people witness the union of the future king of Suna and his bride. Also, a live telecast was made all throughout Suna. Those who would be patiently waiting for the parade of the royal couple after the ceremony could still watch the live broadcast along the streets for they also installed big projectors and tv screens.

Unlike the previous royal marriages, this had been pretty modern. But still, there were some traditions exclusively for Suna that they still observed.

Before Gaara went to his wedding, he made sure to visit his long gone mother. His personal guards made sure that no one would be able to track his whereabouts. He was already wearing his suit and tie that was also tailored-fit only for him.

He closed his eyes and offered a silent prayer.

 _Mother, I know you told me to meet such a nice and beautiful lady. To fall in love. To make her happy. And not to give into what should be destined for me. To fight what for what I think is right. I did, Mother. I fell in love. She has the prettiest face and a kind heart. And I did what you told me to do, to fight for what I feel. To breakthrough from this curse of being a royalty. But it did not work out. I got hurt, I guess. I got reckless and forgot that I still am a prince._

 _She loves someone else. My heart aches and I wish you were still here with me. By then, you will be able to guide me, to be able to tell me what is the right thing to do. I actually thought that what my sister has..I can also have. Yes, she is also from Konoha, much like Temari's significant other. But it is much more complicated than that..she is promised to another man, another prince at that._

 _I thought that together..we could fight this undesired arranged marriages. It's too good to be true, I guess. I love her, and yet, I hurt her feelings. I became selfish, not trying to understand what she feels. I was too shy at first to approach her. I was contented watching her from afar, making sure she is happy and that she is comfortable that I neglected some of my responsibilities as a Prince. I realized many things after falling in love and getting hurt._

 _Father is sick. And I am going to get married..but not to the person I love. I still conformed to the traditions of Suna's royal laws and traditions. But I am not unhappy. Mother, I promise to take of Father. I promise to be a better King Suna has ever seen. I will spend more time with my siblings from now on. More than I love Sakura, I also love our family and Suna. For that, I will become the better version of myself._

 _I miss you._

Gaara set down a bouquet of flowers for his mother. _Are you watching me, Mom?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

The ceremony felt like it ended in a minute as Gaara walked along side with his wife. The press immediately took a a number of photos of the newlyweds as they exited the church. Pakura could only be described as elegance and grace.

She waved and smiled at the photographers while making her way to the fairy tale-like carriage. Gaara was nothing but gentleman as he escorted his bride and lifted her gown as she climbed up the stairs.

There were marching band and dancers across the street as Gaara and Pakura waved their hands in acknowledgment to the crowd. The people waved Suna's flag to show their support for the royal couple.

But there were also a few who disapprove of him. He noticed some teenage boys and certain unions trying to make a protest. The royal guards were quick to stop them though.

Before them, both of his siblings also joined the parade. As they made their way towards the reception area, Gaara could not help but feel anxious. Everyone expected a meet up between the two youngest royal couples. The soon-to-be King was even certain that more than the wedding, people were more interested about him meeting both Sasuke and Sakura once again.

The reception area was decorated majestically. A five-layered cake was on display in the middle of the stage. King Rasa was already there, waiting for them and the guests. It was not too long when guests started to arrive. It was like a red carpet show when the press started asking for a congratulatory message for the King-to-be and his bride to the most important personalities.

Gaara and Pakura was instantly escorted in a room once they arrived. Pakura would still be changing her wedding dress for her to move easily. It seemed that the royal maids had prepared a grand entrance for them as well.

The royal servants and security guards had made it certain that there were no loopholes in the program and the safety of all who would attend and participate in such a large event. While Gaara was waiting inside a room for their cue to enter the reception area, he could not help but feel uneasy when he heard a commotion outside.

"Prince Sasuke and Princess Sakura have arrived!"

Sakura had her hair in a stylish ponytail that framed the shape of her face. She was wearing a silver sparkling dress that slightly cling to her body. Sasuke, on the other hand, wore a three-piece suit accompanied by a silver bow to match his outfit with his fiancee's.

With a television on in the room, Gaara knew everything that was happening outside.

Automatically, the press hovered at the two. Thanks to the efforts of the guards, the photographers and media had been pushed back behind the line.

Once everyone had settled down, a journalist automatically asked an intriguing question. "Princess Sakura, do you have any comment about the allegations of you playing with the two hearts of the most handsome princes?"

Sasuke looked into Sakura in concern. However, Sakura merely squeezed her fiancee's hand tighter. She looked up to the cameras and smiled. "Sasuke and I are here to congratulate the newly weds. We came here also to clarify the misunderstandings and to ease the concerns of the public. Prince Gaara had been nothing but a good friend to both me and Sasuke."

A male television news reporter then inquired. "Any comment regarding the issues of you being exiled in the Palace and Konoha for committing a mistake of choosing you as Prince Sasuke's future bride?"

In that moment, anyone could feel the tension building up on the air. Sakura could sense Sasuke's patience thinning down. "I think that it was a huge accusation to Konoha if you phrased it that well. Questioning the decisions of the Palace is too much, don't you think?"

The reporter tensed and quickly apologized. Sasuke inwardly smirked, proud of what had become of his fiancee. The young couple then offered the same congratulatory message for Gaara and Pakura; they were quickly ushered inside the main hall.

.

.

.

.

.

It had become a success overall. It could have been the wedding of the century if not for the fact that people were also excited about the upcoming wedding of Konoha's crown prince with Princess Izumi.

It was already past midnight when the guards had already closed the doors of the reception area to give more privacy for the newlyweds and their guests. Meanwhile, both Sasuke and Sakura had wandered into the gardens to isolate themselves from the crowd.

"You did great in the interviews." Sasuke stated.

"Thanks, I guess." The pink-haired woman smiled as she also complained how her heels were already killing her feet. They settled on one of the benches as she continued babbling on and intertwined their hands. She looked up to gaze at the stars and then to her companion.

"It's nice having an open area like this. We really like gardens, do we?" Sasuke shrugged in return and took a sip from his glass of wine.

"Do you think Prince Itachi's wedding will be as big as this? And considering that Her Majesty has been personally taking care of the tiniest details, I already feel the excitement bubbling inside me." Sakura commented.

She then gasped. "Will it be like this in our wedding?"

"We are not the crown prince and the crown princess; it will be much simpler. But knowing Her Majesty, I honestly have no idea." Sasuke said genuinely.

"I can only imagine you being forced to smile and pose at the cameras the whole day. It's funny." She teased him and giggled. She even made sure to emphasize the word smile and laughed once again. Sasuke did not bother to keep his expression neutral. He rolled his eyes and glared at her which only made Sakura laughed louder.

They were too preoccupied in their own little world that they did not notice Gaara right away. The soon-to-be King cleared his throat to get both of their attention. He followed them once Pakura was taken away by Temari.

Instantly, Sakura stopped laughing at the other prince's presence.

Gaara looked at Sasuke seriously this time. "Can I have a minute with Princess Sakura?"

Sasuke, however, raised an eyebrow at the suggestion. Gaara was then quick to clarify his intentions. "She will not be hurt, I promise. We will just talk. You have my word."

But still, Sasuke had not made a move to leave. "Whatever you have to say to her you can also say to me."

This time, Sakura had interfered saying that it was okay. Sasuke then stood up from his seat and had given Gaara an unimpressed look before going inside the hall.

.

.

.

.

.

Gaara had his eyes following every move of the Konoha's royal couple during the whole event: from the traditional dances to the picture taking. He knew very well the circumstances if the press had caught on what he was planning.

He just wanted to say a final goodbye to his feelings. He needed a closure. He did not even properly confessed his feelings to her. And most importantly, he wanted to apologize. And so, when the guards had finally closed the gates for the press, he did not waste any second to seek Sakura out.

Now, here he was standing nervously in front of her. "I..Sakura.."

"You know..during the weeks I left Konoha, I realized many things." She cut him off. "I was naive, clumsy, too vulnerable to be a princess. The scandals that have followed me everywhere..they made me stronger. They made me think twice of my actions."

"Gaara, I understand. To be honest, I was angry at you at first. I was forced to leave Konoha just because of your actions. But then I thought, how you must have felt after finding out the health condition of your father, this, your upcoming wedding. I was inconsiderate and neglected you.

"I am sorry. For being such a failure of a friend to you. I hoped that we had not ended up like this. I sincerely thank you for trying to cheer me up whenever Sasuke and I had our fights. Thank you for everything."

Sakura opened her mouth to continue but Gaara silenced her with his confession. "I have fallen for you. And I still am falling for you."

Sakura's eyes widened for a moment before lowering her gaze in the grass. "Gaara.."

The crown prince merely shook his head. "I know. You don't have to say." He swallowed hard to keep his tears at bay. "I just wanted to tell you properly before I can move on properly. I wanted to apologize for the things I did that caused you pain. I never wanted to see you in pain."

"And despite what everyone says, you are one of the brightest people I ever met. I could not imagine anyone taking your place as Konoha's princess. And even if you told me that you understood why I did the things I did, you don't ever have to forgive me. Just promise that you will be happy. And I will be able to go on."

A silence took over between the two. It took a while before Sakura stood up from her seat and proceeded to hug the prince. "I will be. And you should too. Pakura is beautiful; give your heart another chance to open up."

At first, Gaara stiffened at the contact, aware that someone might be able to see them and can cause more issues. But he eventually relaxed as he took note that this could be the last he would be able to hold her like this.

.

.

.

.

.

Far away from the big celebration, however, was someone who everyone was familiar with, ready to go back to his hometown, intentions unclear. A creepy smile made its way to his face as he ordered his soldiers to prepare.

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N:** I was pretty devastated for the last few weeks. I kept on asking myself if it was only right that I quit my job. I had been restless and anxious. I kept on questioning my decisions that I even forgot my own birthday. I was a mess to say the least.

Sorry, my dear readers, for keeping you wait. Thank you, as well, for your patience. It had been a year since I wrote this story and I had never expected this kind of support. I have also written another story, After All, which is more of a modern AU.

A review will be enough to make me smile.


End file.
